


Little Monsters

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Cutting, Death, Delusions, Drug Abuse, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, POV Craig Tucker, POV Multiple, POV Tweek Tweak, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence, jealous tweek, mention of rape, slight craig/thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker was ten when he first learned about death. Craig Tucker was twelve when he learned about depression. Craig Tucker was fourteen when he tried to kill himself. Craig Tucker was sixteen when he actually did it.Craig Tucker didn't die, but he's now force to go to a home for kids with mental and emotional problems, what's worse is that he has to share a room with a twitchy blonde boy who sees everyone as monsters.At least Craig didn't look too bad for Tweek.





	1. The Monster's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha! I have written another multi-chapter story! This one is going to be so depressing!
> 
> But seriously, I can't stress this enough but this story is not meant for kids, and if you're easily triggered by any of the mentioned tags above, I highly recommend not reading this if you're uncomfortable with mention of suicide, death, blood, violence, depression, and more. If you don't want to read this, I'll understand. If you do read this, be prepared for many of the things I just mentioned.
> 
> Hope you all like the story and somewhat enjoy it. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING:**  
>  **This chapter contains:**  
>  **-Attempted suicide**  
>  **-Cutting**  
>  **-Suicide**  
>  **-Blood**  
>  **-Depression**  
>  **-Suicide**

"Mr. Tweak?"

Oh god...don't look at them. If you don't look at them then maybe they'll leave me alone...

"Mr. Tweak, could you please answer question number two?"

Please please please, for the love of god, don't let them see me, don't let them notice me, don't let them eat me! I'm too young to get eaten!

"Mr. Tweak, are you listening?"

"Nnnnggg...y-yes  I am...I just...I-I don't want to answer the q-question..."

"Mr. Tweak, are you alright? You're shaking."

"He's just being a spaz like usual. Just ignore him miss."

"Nancy, that isn't very nice, say you're sorry."

"Ugh...fine...sorry...spaz!"

Everyone is laughing, they're all laughing at me! Oh god! This is way too much pressure. I opened my eyes to glare at the girl, Nancy, but by voice was caught in my throat. Nancy looked terrifying. No...everyone looks terrifying! Oh god!

"Mr. Tweak? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse again?"

"S-stay away..." My voice was high, I was hyperventilating, and I was scared that my heart was going to stop.

"Mr. Tweak, what's gotten into you?" The monster was getting close. Her sharp fangs, her sharp claws, her bulging eyes, and her lizard like tongue was terrifying. She was going to eat me, she was going to kill me, then everyone in the room will ravage my body and pick off every meat from it.

"G-get away from me you monster!" I screamed.

"Mr. Tweak!"

"Hey look, spaz is freaking out again!" the three eyed girl named Nancy said. I watched as all of the monsters started crowding around me, my heart was beating fast, my breath was caught in my throat, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"M-monsters! G-get away! Get away!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why? Why are there monsters in this room? Why is everyone a monster!? Why are all their faces so disfigured, so grotesque, so...so...terrifying!?

"What is he talking about?"

"Spaz is just being crazy again!"

"He's nothing but a monster boy!"

"Monster boy!"

"Monster boy!"

Everyone was chanting "monster boy" at me. I don't understand, they're the monsters! What are they talking about!? Why is everything like this!? Why won't they just leave me alone! I can't breathe...I can't breath...I can't...I can't...I can't...

"Mr. Tweak! You're very pale, come on dear, let's go to the nurse's office." The monster woman grabbed my hand with her disgusting claws. It felt like spiders were crawling on my arm. It's disgusting, so disgusting! I want out, I want out, I want out!

"L-let go!" I screamed as he tried freeing my arms from those claws.

"Mr. Tweak, please stop throwing a tantrum, I need to take you to the nurse's office and then call your parents."

"No no no!" I screamed. I panicked. I want out! I don't want to go with her! I don't want to see all those monsters! I don't want to die!

There was a scream.

It wasn't me screaming, it was the monster woman.

"H-he bit M-Ms. H's a-arm off!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh god! Oh god!" The monster woman was crying. I took a step back and saw that her monstrous arm was bleeding. There was something in my mouth. I spit it out. It was human flesh. It wasn't the flesh of a monster, it was human flesh.

Everyone in the room started screaming. I started blinking, then suddenly, everyone was human. Nancy didn't look like a monster, she looked like a normal elementary school student. The monster lady wasn't a monster. She looked like a normal elementary school teacher. Everyone were humans, they weren't monsters.

"Oh god...oh god....you...you..." Ms. H was looking at me with terrifying eyes.

"I...I..." I tasted iron in my mouth. It was blood, but it wasn't my blood, it was hers. "I...I..."

"You...you...." I watched Ms. H run out of the door and screaming for help. What's happening? W-where were the monsters? Why don't they look like monsters anymore? What's going on?

A bunch of adults ran into the room. There was the principal, there was the nurse, a few other teachers, my parents, and the police.

W-what's going on? W-what's happening? What just happened?

"Tweek...what did you do?"

"I...she...she was a monster..."

"Tweek...we're just...we're just going to take you to the hospital right now...okay?"

My breathing hitched, I started backing up. I closed my eyes. "I-I don' want to go there! Please mommy, don't make me go there!" I begged.

"Tweek, I know the hospital is very scary, but...we're really worried. So please, don't fight us."

I opened my eyes, they were back. The monsters were back. My poor mother. Her face had a gaping hold in the center. She no longer looked pretty. I want my mom back!

Why...why is this happening, I don't understand! I don't understand! I don't understand what's happening! Why...why does my mom and dad look like monsters!?

I collapsed on the floor, my body was shaking, my vision was fading. I could hear my mom's voice, but it started sounding like a monstrous screech than actual words. I closed my eyes.

I don't want to see the monsters anymore. I don't want to see them. I don't want to die. I don't want to get eaten.

I started to cry.

* * *

I was ten years old when I learned about death. It all started when my pet guinea pig, Stripe, didn't wake up one morning.

"...Stripe? Stripe...come on...wake buddy...I got your food here..." Nothing. "...Stripe?"

I asked my mom and she had to sit me and down and explain the circle of life or whatever.

I didn't care. I all I understood was that Stripe was gone and he will never come back.

My parents bought me a new guinea pig and I named it Stripe #2, but no matter how much I loved this new Stripe, I still felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I was twelve when I learned about depression.

I was watching TV when suddenly, a news reported interrupted my show. The report talked about how a man committed suicide. I didn't understand what suicide was back then.

"Mom...what's suicide?" I watched my mother get fidgety when I asked that question. She didn't want to talk about it. She looked at me as I continue to look at her.

She finally answers me. "Suicide...is when you...take your own life..."

"...So...that man...on the TV...he killed himself?"

"...Yes..."

"Why?"

"...I...I don't know...it's most likely because he was depressed."

"Depressed? What do you mean?"

"Well...depression is when you're very very sad and...most of the time...depression leads to suicide...it's a very sad and difficult feeling."

"Oh..." I didn't ask anymore questions after that. I continued to watch my show once it came back, but my mind was still filled with thoughts of depression and suicide.

I didn't understand why I was thinking about them.

I was fourteen when I realized that I was depressed. I thought of getting rid of it by hanging out with my friends, joking about a lot of dumb stuff, and even being an asshole, but no matter how much I try to act like I was okay, the pain in my chest wouldn't go away. I wasn't okay.

It all became too much for me one day, I didn't feel like being here anymore. It was all too much. I grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet and went into my room. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want to lie to myself that I can be happy. I didn't understand why I felt like this. I didn't understand at all. It hurts. It hurts.

It fucking hurts!

My hand was shaking as I brought the razor closer and closer to my wrist. I was about to do it. I was about to leave this awful place.

...I couldn't do it. It wasn't because I was scared...well...actually I was scared...but that wasn't the reason why I didn't do it. Tricia walked into my room. I stared at her and she looked back at me with wide eyes. I pulled the razor away from my wrist and looked at her with panicked eyes.

"Don't tell mom and dad." I begged.

"...I...I won't..." Tricia hesitated. She is still too young to understand what was happening, all she knew was that I was about to cut myself.

"Don't you dare tell them."

"I...I won't...just...just do that...don't do that again..."

"...Okay," I lied.

"...Dinner is ready by the way..."

"Okay." I don't care.

"...You better be downstairs," Tricia said then slams the door shut. I sighed and put the razor away.

Guess today isn't my day.

I walked downstairs and had dinner with my family like usual. Tricia kept her promise and never told mom and dad what I was about to do. I felt...bad...I didn't want her to see me like that.

Next time, I'll do it when no one is home.

I am sixteen. I'm finally going to do it. I am sitting in the ice cold bath tub. My entire body feels numb. I grabbed the razor and closed my eyes. My parents and Ruby were out shopping, I didn't go with them. I closed my eyes and let the sharp razor cut my skin. I felt my blood oozing out. It stung, but I kept at it. I kept cutting my wrists until I couldn't feel anything anymore. My vision was fading. I felt tears forming. I was crying.

I'm sorry mom and dad, I wish was a better son.

I'm sorry Tricia, I wish I was a better brother.

I'm sorry Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, I wish I was a better friend.

I'm sorry Grandma, hope you won't be mad at me when I see you.

As for you uncle Jack...I hope you get what's coming to you...you won't hurt me anymore...

I finally lost conscious.

* * *

I hear beeping. The beeping won't stop. It was annoying. I reached out and thought it was my alarm clock, but nothing was there. I suddenly feel a tube on my arm. What's this? What's going on? Where am I?

I opened my eyes. I see white. Everything in this room is completely white. I looked around and I see an IV monitor, I see my parents and Tricia hunched over in chairs, they were asleep. I looked at my hands and saw bandages around them.

I'm still alive and I'm in the hospital. Fuck.

"C-Craig?" I heard my mom wake up, she looked up and started to cry when she realizes that I'm awake. "Oh god...Craig!" My mom rushed over to me and hugs me tightly. Tricia and my dad started waking up as well and were surprised and relieved when they saw that I was awake. "Craig! My baby...you're okay...you're okay!"

"..." Tricia didn't say anything, she was pissed.

"Craig...do you remember anything?"

"Dad...I cut myself, I didn't hit my head." I said angrily. My dad shifted around, he looked uncomfortable when I said that.

"Craig, don't you ever say that, I'm just glad we came home a bit earlier before you...before it was too late..."

"...You promised...you asshole..." Tricia finally spoke.

"Tricia! Don't talk to your brother like that when he-"

"But he did something like this two years ago!" Tricia exclaimed, she started crying.

"...What?"

"Don't you fucking dare Trish."

"Craig. Tricia...what happened?"

"...I saw Craig try to cut himself two years ago. He was going to do it, but luckily I came into his room before he could actually do it."

"Tricia, why didn't you tell us?"

"...I thought if I promised to not tell...he wouldn't try to do it again..."

"Craig...how could you...you should have talked to us, we could have tried to help you...why would you throw away your life like this!?" My mom was crying.

I didn't say anything, I was too angry. I was angry at the world, I was angry that I'm still alive. I'm angry at Tricia. I'm angry at my parents. Most of all, I'm angry at myself.

"Craig...please say something..." My mom was practically begging me now.

I hate this. Why am I still alive? Why am I still here? I want to die, I just want to die.

I want to die, I want to die, I want to die. Why can't you let me die?

"...Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!" I shouted as I burst into tears. I gripped the bed sheets underneath me. Why? Why am I like this? Why can't anyone understand how I feel? Why is everything like this?

Why can't I just die!?

My mom started to cry as she held me tightly against her chest. I could hear her heartbeat.

I continue to cry and cry until the doctor finally showed up.

* * *

I am sixteen, I'll be seventeen in a few weeks.

That doesn't matter anymore to me.

By the time my birthday comes up, I'll actually be somewhere else. I'm going to be placed in this stupid program that suppose to help kids like me. Honestly, it sounds like I'm being take to an asylum for kids. The doctor reassured my parents that it's simply a facility that helps kids with both emotional and mental disabilities.

It's complete bullshit.

It doesn't matter, my parents already signed the papers. Tomorrow, my parents are driving me to Denver and taking me to "Happy Hills." Great. At least the rules at that place aren't as strict as an asylum, which means I can keep a couple of my stuff like my phone.

This will make it easier for me to kill myself.

One problem though, turns out I'll be sharing a room with another patient since they don't want me by myself. Guess they knew I would try to kill myself if I was alone. It doesn't matter, I'll fine a way to do it, even if it means traumatizing my soon to be roommate.

* * *

It was a long drive, but I didn't care, I felt too tired to care anymore.

"I think I finally see it," my mom said, "oh, it looks very nice and colorful." I looked at the building, it looked like the rainbow barfed all over the entire building. Disgusting.

"...I still don't understand why I have to be here..."

"Craig...it's not that I don't trust you...it's just...I don't know how to help you...this is the only option we have...I...I don't want that incident to happen again."

"It won't," I lied.

"...Craig...I just want you to be happy...if this place can make you feel somewhat happy...then you're staying until you get better."

"...Whatever..."

"...." We finally pulled up and I reluctantly got out of the car. My mom helped take out my bags and put them on the sidewalk. A woman dressed in a light blue nurse's outfit started walking towards us.

"You must be the Tuckers. Welcome to Happy Hills," the woman greeted happily. Too happily if you asked me. "I'm Molly, I'll be in charge of taking care of you Craig."

"Yippee..."

"Now now...I know this is hard...especially when you're feeling very sad, but don't worry Craig, we'll do our very best to help you," Molly said with a kind smile on her face. I already hate that smile.

"Whatever..."

"Right...well then, I'll help you guys bring these to your room. You'll also love your new roommate Craig," Molly said.

"Oh yeah? What's he in for?"

"Oh well...um...I can't really say myself, but maybe he can tell you himself," Molly said nervously. Great. "Anyways, follow me please."

We walked inside and the entire decor is colorful. I swear, all these colors are going to burn my eyes out. We walked in a corridor until we reached a door with the number thirteen on it. If I recall, that number is suppose to be bad luck...

Molly suddenly knocked on the door. I hear a loud shrieked at the other end. "Tweek, your new roommate is here."

"Oh god!"

What the fuck is happening?

Molly sighed and slowly opened the door. I was surprised to see how much the entire room was a mess. Pillows and blankets were on the ground, a chair was knocked over, a picture frame crooked, there were crayon marks on the walls and floor. It looked like a hurricane came through and destroyed this room.

"Tweek, I thought I asked you to clean this room up, you're making a bad first impression."

"Gah! Stay away!"

I turned my head and noticed a boy with green eyes and wild blonde hair. Jesus, what's his problem?

"Tweek, why don't you stand up and greet your new roommate," Molly said.

"No! Stay away y-you monster!"

Monster? I mean...Molly is overly sweet and shit, but monster doesn't seem like the right word for her.

"Tweek, for the last time, I'm not a monster, I'm a human being, did you take your medicine?"

"I-I did! But no matter what...a-all of your faces are still terrifying! I don't want to look at any of you! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" I sighed, I was getting annoyed by this kid. I don't care if he's mentally unstable or what, he's getting on my nerves.

The kid, Tweek looked at me and his eyes widen. "M-monster! M-monster! Monster!" He kept shouting monster and monster over and over, he suddenly collapsed and started crying. What the fuck is happening. "Monster! M-monster! You have a monster face!"

That's when I realized that my new roommate's problem is that he sees people as monsters. Great.

* * *

I'm terrified. I'm so terrified. I'm getting a new roommate today. The monsters told me. His name is Craig I think, but I don't care! I'm going to be living with a monster! I begged them to not let me have any roommates, but they kept saying that having a roommate will help me be around people. I highly doubt it!

Nonetheless, I didn't want to anger any of those monsters, so I tried cleaning my room and wait for my new roommate to come.

Wait...d-does that picture look crooked? I walked towards it and tried adjusting it, but it still felt off.

"Nnnggg..." I kept adjusting it until I started to get frustrated. "F-fuck you!" I shouted at the picture. I let it go and it was now even more crooked than before. I screamed and started destroying the room. I grabbed my crayons and started drawing on the walls and floor in frustration. Why is it so hard!? Why is everything so hard! Why am I still here!? It's already been seven years! Why am I not better!?

Why do I still see monsters!?

I huffed and kicked everything on the floor. I actually wished I still had that snow globe my dad gave me on my eleventh birthday so I could kick it, but I already destroyed it awhile back and the nurses told my parents to not let me have anything that could easily break and can become a weapon.

I hate it. I want out! I want out!

I suddenly hear knocking and I hear Molly's voice. "Tweek, your new roommate is here."

I started to panicked, the entire room is a complete mess. "Oh god!"

The door opened and I see Molly's monstrous face once more. I hate seeing her face, it was so terrifying. She didn't have any eyes, puss was leaking out of her eye sockets. There were tiny eyes on her face and her neck was crooked. Her skin was a disgusting yellowish color and her nails were long and black. There was another woman behind her, she looked scary as well! The top of her head is gone and only her low jaw remained, as well as her tongue.

I see a blue hat with a yellow puffball on top, but I couldn't see the monster that was wearing it because Molly was blocking my view.

"Tweek, I thought I asked you to clean this room up, you're making a bad first impression."

"Gah! Stay away!" Oh god, she's getting closer, why is she getting closer!? I don't want her to touch me with her disgusting hands! I hate it when anyone touches me with their monstrous hands!

I suddenly see a bit of the boy with the blue hat. He...he looks...normal...though I can't see his entire face, he...he looks normal on the right side.

"Tweek, why don't you stand up and greet your new roommate," the monster said. Oh god, she's even more closer than before! Why!? I hate it! Stay back! Stay back1

"No! Stay away y-you monster!"

"Tweek, for the last time, I'm not a monster, I'm a human being, did you take your medicine?" I did, I really did, but no matter how much they give me or what new medicine they put me on, it never helps. I still see them. I still see monsters.

"I-I did! But no matter what...a-all of your faces are still terrifying! I don't want to look at any of you! Go away! Leave me alone!" Please, please...just go away...I...I actually just want to look at my roommate, he looks more normal compared to all of you! Just let me look at his face and maybe everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything has to be-

"Dude, what's your problem?" My eyes widen. My breath hitched. My stomach churned. I wanted to throw up. His face...oh god...his face...his left side was...was horrible. It looked like he has some sort of burns or rash around his left face, what was worse was that there were multiple holes on them. I can see the insides of his face through all those holes. His left eye was completely black, it almost looked like he doesn't have a left eye at all. There was a long cut on his neck with tiny flowers popping out. I looked at his arm, his right arm seemed find, but I can tell the left arm isn't. I couldn't see much since his blue jacket was covering his arm, but judging from his left hand, it looked like it would be covered in cuts.

Scary, so scary. I hate it...I hate it...he looked...he looked...

It looks like he was in pain.

"M-monster! M-monster! Monster!" Why? Why does he looks like that? Why does it look like he's hurting? It...it makes me feel...weird. I can't stop shouting the word monster at him. I was scared. What is he doing to me? Why does he look human on the right, but look like that on the left? Why? Why am I like this. I couldn't take it, I finally collapsed and let all my tears out.

I...I want to...help this monster...I don't want him to be in pain.

"...Monster..."

* * *

It took a long time, but the kid finally calmed down, he was now lying on his bed that was across from mine. I didn't understand what was going on there, I was actually worried for the guy when he broke down like that. It must suck to having to see people as monsters all the time. I wonder how long he's been seeing people like that.

"Craig, it's time to say goodbye to your mother," Molly said. I nodded and quietly walked out of the room, I didn't want to disturb my new roommate when he's already like this. My mom was outside and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Guess this is it..."

"Yep..."

"...We'll visit as much as we can...I'll even come every weekend if you want."

"It's fine, I don't want you to come all the way over here if it's too much of a hassle."

"It will never be a hassle, and you know it," my mom comes closer and hugs me. I return the hug, I'm actually going to miss her. "I'll be sure to come tomorrow with some of your favorite cookies."

"Sweet," I smiled, but it was a bit forced.

"I'll even bring extra for your new roommate..."

"...Right...him..."

"I know...he's...not your type of person you want to be with...but bare with it...who knows...you two might become great friends one day."

"Doubt it if he sees me as a monster all the time," I sighed.

"...Just...just do as you're told here...and please...don't do anything that will make me cry," my mom said.

"...I won't," I lied. I'm sorry mom...but I just can't...not with those awful memories still in my head. I just can't...I don't want to live if I have to deal with those memories...

My mom kissed my forehead and wiped a tear from her eye. "Goodbye Craig, see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom." I watched her get in the car and wave goodbye at me. I waved back. I watched her drive off. That was it. I'm completely alone here now.

"...Let's go back inside Craig," Molly said in her gentle voice. It was calming, yet I wasn't feeling calm. I just want to die.

I followed Molly back into my room. She told me dinner will be ready soon and that I should head to the cafeteria when I'm done putting my stuff away. I nodded. Once she left, I started opening my bags and putting my clothes away. I realized that there were a few things missing, my shoe laces were gone, my aspirin bottle is also gone. Sleeping pills were missing, my red racer pins were also gone. I sighed, looked like they took everything that was sharp, fragile, of dangerous out of my bag. They did leave me with my cellphone, but I noticed they put some sort of case on it which made it very hard to take off. At least I can still touch the screen and stuff, but I noticed my charger is gone.

"Nnggg...t-they took your charger while you were out, they w-wanted me to tell you that."

"Oh...well how the hell am I suppose to charge my phone then?"

"J-just ask Molly...she'll charge it for you. They don't want you having anything that you can easily strangle yourself with."

"Shit..." I sighed and closed my bag.

"...I-I'm sorry for...f-freaking out earlier..."

"...It's fine, I don't care..."

"You must be angry at me...probably even hate me...you'll probably ask Molly to change you to a new room and get another roommate or something," Tweek said. I thought about it, but I realized it would be pointless since I'll be killing myself very soon.

"It's fine, I'll stick with you for now..."

"Y-you're still probably mad at me...and hate me..."

"...I don't hate you...I barely know you," I sighed. I was starting to feel sorry for this kid.

"...T-then...d-do you want to b-be friends?" That was a surprised, he wants to be friends with me? When he sees me as a monster? I don't want to make this kid do something he doesn't want to, besides, I'll be gone soon, so being friends would be pointless.

"...No."

"...Oh..."

Shit...he looks sad. Think of something Tucker. "Look...you seem like a nice kid and all...and maybe we could be friends...it's just...I'm too fucked up to deal with any of this shit right now..."

"...I heard...that you are...depressed..."

"...Yeah..."

"I also heard...that you tried to k-kill yourself..."

"...Yeah."

"...I...I don't think you're fucked up...you're just...i-in pain...that's all..." He's right...I am...but no matter what I do, the pain will never go away. "If you want...we can...t-talk about it..."

"I'm already talking with a doctor, I don't want to tell my problems to you," I sighed.

"Oh...o-okay..."

"...I'm going to get some dinner...you coming?"

"N-no...I don't like being in the cafeteria...w-with all those people. I usually get my food delivered later," Tweek said.

"Okay...well...I'll be back..."

"O-okay..."

I awkwardly waved goodbye to my roommate and quickly left our room. That was weird. Why does he suddenly want to talk to me all of a sudden. Don't I look disgusting? Don't I look like a hideous monster to him? Why isn't he afraid of me? He should be.

I am a real monster after all.

* * *

I don't know why I decided to talk to him. It looked like he was in so much pain. I just...I wanted to apologize for my actions and I didn't want him to be in pain anymore. Honestly though...I guess I did cheated. I was focus on his right side instead of his left, it made things less scary when I look at his right side.

Honestly, I would never talk to anyone because of how scary they were, but when I talk to Craig, I'm reminded that all those monsters are actually humans. It's just my brain making them look like monsters. It actually feels nice talking to Craig, it's been so long since I had a proper conversation with anyone. Even if he wasn't very responsive.

I want to be his friend.

Maybe...just maybe...if I continue talking to Craig, I'll get better. I'll get use to his left side and all the monsters. I'll feel normal again.

"Craig, time for your medicine," Molly came in, I lowered my eyes as she walked into our room. I still hate her face.

"Okay..." I heard Craig sigh. I looked at them across from me and watched as Molly hands Craig his pill and a glass of water. I hear Craig swallow and then take huge gulps of his water.

"Very good Craig. Do you need anything?" Molly asked.

"No...I'm good," Craig said.

"You're family are going to be coming tomorrow to celebrate your birthday, isn't that exciting? I even requested the chefs to bake you a birthday cake for tomorrow."

"...You didn't have to," Craig said.

"Now now Craig, turn that frown upside down," Molly said sweetly. It's weird how sweet she sounds when she's so horrendous.

"Whatever," Craig sighed.

"Alright Mr. Grouch, I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, you can come to my office any time," Molly smiled, or what I think is a smile, it's hard to say with those lips of hers.

"Okay..."

Molly leaves the room and I finally let go of the breath I was holding. I relaxed for a bit, but I suddenly see Craig taking the pill out of his mouth. He didn't swallow it again.

"Nnnggg...y-you really shouldn't do that...y-you're suppose to take those pills you k-know..."

"...Whatever," Craig sighed and walks into our bathroom. I always worry when he doesn't take his medicine. I thought of telling the nurse about it, but I'm too scared to tell them. I just helplessly watch Craig pretend to take his medicine before he takes it out once Molly leaves. I wish I could help Craig, but I'm still too much of a coward.

"S-so...your birthday is t-tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be seventeen..."

"T-that's cool...t-that means we'll be the s-same age!"

"Yep..."

"...U-um...if you don't mind...c-can I join the c-celebration?"

"...Sure...do whatever you want," Craig said.

"C-cool..." I smiled, I will be scared when I see his family, but maybe if I focus on Craig's right side, then everything will be fine.

"...I highly doubt the party is going to be fun and happy though," Craig suddenly said in a small voice.

"W-what you mean? B-birthdays are always fun...I always get happy whenever my parents celebrate my birthday...even though I still get scared of their faces..."

"You even see your own parents as monsters?"

"I see everyone as monsters...I've never met anyone who doesn't look like one..." Aside from you, you're only half monster in my opinion.

"Oh..."

I sighed, I wish me and Craig could be friends, if we were friends then maybe I would be strong enough to help Craig fight his inner demons. I want to help him so bad, but I'm too much of a coward to do anything.

For the rest of the day, we didn't speak to each other again.

* * *

I hear something. What is that? It's nerve-wrecking. I opened my eyes and saw there was light from the bathroom. I looked at the bed that was across from mines. It was empty. Why is Craig up at this hour?

I got out of my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I was probably exaggerating. Craig is probably in there and taking a piss, that's all. I was about to go back to bed when I suddenly hear a small noise.

It sounded like crying.

I placed my ear against the door and I could hear Craig crying inside. Why was he crying?

I noticed the door was completely shut, so I pushed the door gently and peeked inside, what I saw made my heart drop. Craig was standing in front of the sink, tears were in his eyes, his hands were shaking, but what was in his hand was what made me scared. He was holding a large amount of pills. The same pills he didn't swallow each time Molly comes in to give him his medicine.

Craig wasn't throwing the pills away, he's been saving them.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Craig whined as he brought his hand closer to his face.

I gasped, he wasn't...was he?

"I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry dad...I'm sorry Tricia, Clyde, Token...everyone...I'm so sorry....I can't do it anymore..." Craig slowly held his hand closer and closer to his mouth. I ran inside.

"N-no!" I screamed as I pushed Craig down, causing him to let go of all the pills.

"L-let go! Let me go!" Craig exclaimed.

"No! No!" I screamed as I held Craig closer to my chest. I don't want him to die. I don't want to see him die. He's the first monster I ever felt close to, I don't want to see him die! I just want to be his friend.

"Why! Why won't you let me die!?"

"Cause I care about you! I don't want you to die! I...I still want to be your friend!" I cried out, my tears were falling.

"...Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Craig continue to cry on the floor as I continue to hold him against my chest. Poor monster...he's in so much pain...I just...I wish I could help him.

I wish I could help heal Craig's pain.

* * *

Once I knew Tweek was asleep, I got out of my bed and quickly went to the bathroom. I didn't bother checking to see if the door was completely shut or not, I just need to end it now.

I grab the small cloth filled with the pills that I didn't take earlier. I put all the pills in my hand and looked at them. This was it, this is how I was going to kill myself. I've been saving these pills just for this day. I looked at the clock hanging above the mirror. It's 11:50 pm. I looked at the pills once more, my hands started shaking.

"Shit..." I'm crying. I know it's cruel, way too cruel. My family is coming tomorrow to celebrate my birthday, but I just can't...those memories are too much...it hurts way too much. I don't want to remember anymore, I just want to end it.

I slowly pulled my hand closer to my mouth and closed my eyes. This is it. This is finally it.

I'm going to die today. My roommate will find my lifeless body in the morning. I'm sorry Tweek, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you don't know how much I'm suffering right now. You don't know what I've been through.

I said my goodbyes and my apologies, I started pulling my hand closer and closer to my mouth.

"N-no!" I hear a scream, I'm suddenly on the ground. No...no...no!

"L-let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. Why...why can't you just let me go?

"No! No!" Why...why are you making this difficult? Why!?

"Why! Why won't you let me die!?"

"Cause I care about you! I don't want you to die! I...I still want to be your friend!"

...What? Why? Don't I look like a monster to you? Why do you care? You shouldn't care about me. You shouldn't...

He's crying. He's actually crying about me. Why? I'm not his friend. I tried my best to not be his friend...so why...why...does he care?

"...Fuck...fuck...fuck..." I started to cry as I clung onto Tweek. He was holding my body close to his chest. He feels warm. It feels nice.

I looked at the clock above the mirror. It's midnight. It's my birthday.

* * *

 

After Craig calmed down, I led him to his bed. He looked even more miserable than before. I realized that the flowers that were coming out of his cuts looks wilted, more wilted than before.

I was about to go to my bed, but I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Please...please don't leave me alone..." Craig was actually begging. I felt my heart tug and I knew I couldn't leave him alone. I climbed into his bed and I hugged his back. It was weird. I always hated touching people, it felt wrong and scary, but when I'm touching Craig, it feels...right.

I held Craig closer to my chest. I felt Craig grab my hand and squeeze it.

"...Tweek..."

"Yeah?"

"...Why are you nice to me?"

"...Like I said, I want to be your friend."

"...But don't I scare you? Aren't I a monster to you?"

I thought about it. Yes, his left side was terrifying, but compared to others, it was the most tame out of all of them. I still see him as a monster, but I know he's not really one. He's not a real monster like all of them. He's human.

"...No...you're not a monster. You look like one, but you're not a monster," I said.

Craig didn't say anything after that. I felt him relaxing. His breathing was calmer. He finally fell asleep. I thought of getting up and going back to my bed, but being here, holding Craig, embracing his warmth...it felt too nice to leave. I continue to lay there until I finally closed my eyes and fall asleep.

Don't worry Craig...I promise....I promise I'll take your pain away.


	2. The Monster's Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**   
>  **This Chapter Contains:**   
>  **-Bullying**   
>  **-Mention of child abuse**   
>  **-Sexual abuse**   
>  **-Mention of rape**

I remembered my childhood. I remembered everyone's faces. I remembered what everyone looked like before their faces became distorted and they started looking like monsters.

I also remembered what they always did to me as a kid.

I remember the punches. I remember the kicks. I remember getting my head dunked into the filthy toilets. I remember all the cruel names. I remember all the times they locked me in the closet and wouldn't let me out for hours and even a whole day. I remember them stealing my stuff. I remember them throwing my stuff in the trash. I remember the jokes, the whispers, the tripping, the door slamming, the throwing, and more.

I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember.

I remember all the bullying. I remember what they did to me. I always wondered why they were doing this to me. What did I do to make them hate me? I know I twitch a lot, I know I'm a bit paranoid, I know I tend to freak out for no reason, but that's what happens when you drink coffee from when you were two. I do resent my parents for allowing me to drink coffee at that young age, but they didn't know better. They were still very young when they had me.

I wondered if my parents didn't have sex that day, I wouldn't have been born. Maybe it would have made their lives easier. Maybe dad would be more successful in the coffee business. Maybe mom would be even more beautiful. Maybe...just maybe...if I wasn't born, then their hearts wouldn't be shattered when they realized they had to send me away.

I remembered both of my parents crying as they hugged me tightly. My dad tried to joke about it and tried to lighten the mood, but I can tell he was in pain, even though his monster face was not showing any of his emotions. I remember my mother kissing me, even though her lips felt like spider webs. I remembered them still crying as they left me at "Happy Hills." I remembered them still crying when they drove off. I remembered hearing them crying when they called me later that night.

I remember, I remember, I remember, I...

I hate remembering. I hate remembering what my life use to be before all of this. It brought so much pain to my heart. I just want to be normal. I want to be normal again.

Normal, normal, normal, normal, normal...normal.

Why am I like this? Why can't I be...normal?

* * *

I wake up, I feel an arm draped over me. I turned around and see my roommate sleeping next to me. His arm is on my stomach. I blushed and slowly took his arm off of me and I got out of my bed.

My head hurts. I tried to recall what happened until I entered the bathroom. There were pills scattered on the floor. That's right...I tried to kill myself last night. I groaned and started picking up all the pills and throwing them away. I don't want to remember my failed attempt nor do I want to remember Tweek crying for me. I feel bad.

"Nnngg...C-Craig? W-where'd you go?" I hear Tweek's voice in the other room.

"Bathroom," I announced.

"Oh...."

"I'm sitting on the floor."

"O-oh!" I hear small footsteps and I see the door open. Tweek entered the bathroom and looked at me. I watched him quietly walked in and sat next to me.

"...You alright man?"

"...No."

"Figures..."

"Then why did you bother asking."

"Too start the conversation...I guess...that's what my how to talk to people book said.

"What?"

"M-my dad gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday...he thought I should be making friends in this place..."

"...Why? This place is a shithole...and most of the people here are a mess..."

"...But we're here...so aren't we a mess as well?"

"...I guess so," I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

I saw Tweek looking at the ground. "You...threw them away?"

"Yeah."

"G-good...I thought you were going to use them again or something..."

"Nah...it'll be pointless. Besides, I'm not putting pills that were on the floor for more than five seconds."

"Y-yeah...these floors are r-really filthy...I think. Molly kept saying they clean them everyday, but I can still see the dirty between the tiles..."

"Hmph...Molly..."

"Yeah...she's real work," Tweek joked. I looked at him and I can see him smile a bit. Huh, who knew he could smile. "...What are you going to do now?"

"...I guess...since the only option to kill myself is gone...I'll just try to get better. Then I can leave this shithole. Live my life and pretend everything is okay again.

"...W-why pretend? O-once you get better, you don't have to pretend and live life to the fullest without any regrets," Tweek said. I admire his enthusiasm, but he was so wrong.

"I'll always have regrets. I'll always have the pain in my chest. No matter what, I'll still remember what happened, I'll still remembered what I tried to do to myself. I'll always remember. It never goes away, ever."

"...T-that's harsh."

"Life is harsh. That's the way it is. Either you accept it or kill yourself. Since I don't have that second choice anymore, I'll just have to learn to accept it."

"...H-how about we accept it together?"

"...Why?"

"...I hate this place too...and I hate that I've been here for so long...they tried to help me...but no matter what, I still see monsters."

"...Yet you're talking to me."

"...You only look half monster...you look human on the right side," Tweek confessed.

"Huh...is that why you only stare at my right side?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...When you said you wanted to be friends...do you still want to be friends even when you saw me about to kill myself?"

"...Yeah."

We were silent. We didn't need to speak anymore. No words were needed. We understood each other, we knew what the other was thinking at that moment.

I, Craig Tucker, am now friends with the boy who sees people as monsters. That put a smile on my face for a bit.

* * *

I'm with Craig when we went to the cafeteria. His parents are here. I swallowed the saliva that was building up and I made sure to stand as close to Craig as possible, or more like I'm standing very closely to his right side.

"Relax, it's just my parents and sister," Craig told me.

I know that, I really do, but if that's what Craig's mom looks like to me the first time we met, then how the hell is the rest of his family going to look!? Oh god! We reached the cafeteria and it's practically empty aside from the small group of monsters that are sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"Craig, glad to see you here! Oh...you even brought Tweek, that's very nice of you to invite him," Molly said.

"...He's...my friend and roommate, so I'd feel awkward not inviting him and all," Craig said. I smiled, we're friends.

"That's very good, Tweek, if you keep this up then that means you'll finally be able to get out of here pretty soon," Molly said. I think she's smiling, she's showing her jagged teeth so she's probably smiling right now. Gross.

Craig walked closer to the other monsters that were behind Molly. I recognize Craig's mother, but the other two, I have no idea who they are. There was a very tall monster, much taller than Craig actually. His skin is red and he had horns coming out of his head. His eyes are also red and bulging. He had no mouth for some reason. There was a short little monster next to the tall monster. She had a pigtails and had a cute outfit, but what her face looked like was scary. She reminded me of a gremlin I once read about when I was five. Her skin was so bumpy and looked rough.

Why does Craig's family look more terrifying than Craig himself? Why is Craig the least scary out of all of them?

"Happy birthday kiddo," Craig's mother said.

"Thanks mom," Craig said as he kissed her what I presume is her cheek. It looked like he was kissing nothing since her upper head is practically gone.

"Happy birthday you dork, I brought Stripe," the little gremlin said.

"Hey buddy, I missed you," Craig said.

"If you like, we can let you keep him, just make sure he doesn't leave your room, I know some of the other kids are allergic to guinea pigs," Molly said.

"Yeah, I'd like to have him around," Craig said. I saw him smile fondly at the little creature. It was kinda adorable.

"So...you gonna introduce us to that roommate of yours?"

"Right. This is Tweek, he's my friend and roommate," Craig said.

"H-hi..." I said nervously. I can't show my fear, that would be very rude, especially since this is Craig's family. I don't want him to hate me for being rude to his folks.

"So what you in here for?" The gremlin said.

"Tricia, that's very rude to ask all of a sudden," Craig's mom said.

"N-no it's fine, I'm um...I'm here because...I see people as....m-monsters," I said.

"Monsters...so I look like a monster to you?" The gremlin, Tricia, started stepping closer to me. She had a smirk on her face. Scary.

"U-um...y-yes..." I said nervously, I wanted to step back, but I can't be rude.

"Trish, stop scaring him you twerp," Craig said as he ruffled the top of the gremlin's red hair.

"I'm just messing with him is all," Tricia sighed and stepped away from me. I relaxed a bit.

"Well then...why don't we start celebrating!" Craig's mom said. Molly nodded and went to the kitchen, she then pushed a cart with a delicious looking birthday cake on it. I'll admit, the chefs' cooking are always delicious.

I smiled at Craig, but I became concerned when he started have a confused look on his face.

"...Is this...all of you?" Craig asked.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Craig's mom asked.

"...Where's Clyde, Token, and Jimmy? Aren't they here? Aren't they coming?"

"...We asked them, they wanted to come, they really did...but...their parents didn't like the idea of them going here and seeing you at the moment," Craig's mother said.

"...Oh..." Craig looked down. His flowers were wilting again.

"I'm sorry Craig. Oh, they did write this card and made this video for you!" Craig's mom took out her phone and started tapping on it. Craig leaned closer to get a better view. I also lean in to see.

"Hey Craig!" Three boys appeared on the video. For whatever reason, when I see people in movies or videos, they look human, I don't see them as monsters. This goes the same for photos and mirrors. I see a boy with dark skin in the middle there, to his right was a boy with dark brown hair, and the last boy was a crippled boy.

"So Craig, sorry we couldn't come and celebrate your birthday man," the dark skin boy said.

"W-we're s-so sorry! I begged my dad, b-but he...he...he...wahhhh!" the boy with brown hair started crying.

"Dude, don't get your snot on my sweater, this shirt is expensive!" The dark skin boy pushed the crying boy away from him.

"J-jeez, n-no need to be a c-crybaby on C-Craig's b-b-b-day," the crippled boy said.

"I-I'm not a c-crybaby!" I can tell he really is one.

I looked at Craig and he was smiling. His flowers looked more alive now.

"Anyways, we know you don't want this video to get long so here it is...okay...1....2...3!"

"Happy birthday Craig!" All three of the boys exclaimed.

I heard Craig chuckling next to me and it was nice to hear him laughing.

"Dude, we promise we'll try to visit you...we just gotta make sure our parents don't know," Token said.

"Y-yeah! W-w-we'll be there in a-a...we'll be there a-as fast as a-a rabbit f-f-fucking!"

"...God damn it Jimmy," Craig chuckles.

"Anyways...get better man...we miss you..."

"Y-yeah...a-and don't you dare try to kill yourself over there o-or else I'll never forgive you!" the brown hair boy was crying again.

"God damn it Clyde, don't say that!"

"B-but Token! I'm so worried!" Clyde exclaimed, more snot was coming out of his nose.

"Dude! w-wait! You're gonna make me drop my pho-" the video ends there.

"Those idiots," Craig sighed.

"They really miss you Craig," Craig's mom said.

"...I miss them too," Craig said.

"Well don't worry son, the sooner you get better, the sooner you'll be able to come back home," the red man said. I guess this is Craig's dad.

"...Right..." Craig sighed.

There was an awkward silence. I started fidgeting.

"...W-well then, why don't we all have some cake and open some gifts!" Molly said.

"Right, yes!" Craig's mom said.

Molly started slicing the cake and we all to a piece. Craig handed me a plate and I thank him. The cake really looked delicious. I then realized that this is my first time attending someone's birthday. I feel so happy.

"So Tweek, what are some of your hobbies?" Craig's mom asked.

"Huh? O-oh well...um...I guess I like d-drawing," I said.

"That's right, Tweek here is very good at drawing. We actually have a art room here and Tweek here always attends the classes."

"Well isn't that nice," Craig's mom said.

I smiled shyly. "I wouldn't say my art skills are that great though, I-I still have trouble drawing stuff like...well..animals..."

"Oh...well since Stripe is here, you can practice drawing him," Craig offered.

"Y-you wouldn't m-mind?"

"Of course not dude," Craig said.

I smiled at him and enjoyed the cake. I looked at Craig and he was smiling, but I can tell he's still sad inside. His flowers were still wilting.

I enjoyed the rest of the day with Craig's family and getting to now them. Even though their faces were scary, they weren't so bad honestly.

* * *

My family went home after the celebration. Tweek and I headed back to our room. It was nice to see all of them, I'm still sad that Clyde, Token, and Jimmy couldn't come though, but I understand...I wouldn't want my kid to be near someone who tried killing themselves.

Once we reached our room, I couldn't help but think back to the conversation about Tweek being able to draw. I kinda want to see his skills.

"Hey Tweek."

"Y-yeah?" Tweek asked as he turned around.

"...Could you...draw me?"

"Huh? W-why?" Tweek asked.

"I just...I want to know what I look like from your eyes," I said.

"I-I don't know...I don't want to offend you or anything..." Tweek said.

"I won't...just...can I please see what I look like as a monster?" I asked. I want to know. I want to understand Tweek. I want to see what he sees.

"...W-well um...alright. H-hold on," Tweek walks towards the only desk in our room and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. I watch him as his hands started moving on the paper.

After a couple of minutes, Tweek was done. "I-it isn't my b-best work, but here," Tweek hands me the paper. I watched as Tweek goes to his bed and hides under the covers in embarrassment. Guess the kid doesn't like showing his drawings to other people. That's actually adorable.

I looked at the image and was surprised at how well drawn it was. Heck, even the monster side of my face looks amazing. I noticed that there were flowers falling out of my neck and left arm and were dropping on the floor. I was confused. Why are there flowers? Flowers and monsters don't usually go together.

Over all, the drawing was beautiful to me. I love it.

"It's great."

"R-really? E-even though I drew your m-monster half?" Tweek's head poked out from his blanket and he stared at me anxiously. Jesus, this kid really doesn't like showing his work to others.

"I don't mind...heck...I kinda look bad ass like this," I smiled.

"...Y-you really...l-like it?" Tweek asked in a low voice. It almost sounds like he was whispering.

"Yeah, I do," I smiled at him, he starts fidgeting, but he smiled back, "can I keep it?"

"Y-you want to keep it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing...so can I?"

Tweek looked around for a bit before he shut his eyes. "Y-yeah! G-go right ahead! C-consider it a b-birthday gift!"

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked towards the desk and grab some tape. I tape the drawing on the wall near my bed. I smiled, the kid was talented. I looked at the time and realized it was getting late. "I'm off to bed."

"A-alright, g-goodnight Craig," Tweek said.

"Night Tweek," I said.

I watched him lay down and getting comfy in his bed. I sighed and lay on my back and closed my eyes. It was a nice day. I was glad to see my family, it was also nice having Tweek there, but I was still unhappy. I still felt...empty on the inside. I still feel miserable. I still feel those hands on me.

I started to have a nightmare. I was in a familiar room. I was tied to a bed. I saw him.

Uncle Jack.

I hear voices above us. It was my parents. I tried to scream and call for help, but Uncle Jack put his hands over my mouth. I screamed and kicked, I was begging for my dad to come down here and save me. I wanted my dad to save me and get me out of here. I wanted my mom to hug me tightly and tell me it was going to be alright.

I cried and cried when Uncle Jack started taking my clothes off. I cried and cried when he hit me in the face, enough to make me feel pain, but not enough to form a bruise. I cried and cried when his hands started touching my small body. I tried to pull away, but the ropes around my hands and legs would burn. I kept crying and wishing for my dad to help me, wishing for someone to save me.

I cried even louder when I hear Uncle Jack's zipper going down.

I bolted up from my bed and gasped for air. My heart was beating fast and my entire body was covered in sweat. I touched my wrists and I sighed when I no longer feel the ropes around them.

I started to cry.

"...Craig?"

I hear Tweek get out of his bed and walk towards me.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...please..." I cried. I don't know who I'm talking to, I don't know what I'm saying. I just...I want the pain to go away.

"Sh...it's alright...it's alright, you're fine, you're fine..." I felt Tweek hug me and I clutched his arm tightly. I hate it, I hate it. I just want the pain to go away. I just want to be clean. I feel so dirty right now...I just want to be clean...

Why can't I get cleaned?

* * *

I hear crying...it was Craig. I opened my eyes and saw him crying. Something was wrong, he looked...scared. I got out of my bed and hugged him tightly. I hear him apologizing and begging, but it wasn't address to me, I know it wasn't. I hugged him tightly and pulled his head towards my chest. He was sweaty and shaking.

"It's alright Craig...I'm here...I'm here...I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise..." I said in a gentle voice.

I didn't care if I'm looking directly at his left side. I didn't care if his left side is facing me, I didn't care if those those flowers, now covered in blood, fall on my hand. I didn't care if he looks like a monster because I knew, he wasn't one.

I just want this monster to be okay.

I hugged Craig tightly and even placed my cheek on his left face.

Huh...I don't feel those holes or anything...I just feel human skin. I continue to hold Craig until he calmed down.

"Please...please...please..." Craig continued begging.

I didn't know what to do. I've never encountered anything like this before. I have seen the other patients break down, but I was never the one to try and comfort them. I suddenly remembered what my mom did when I was sad and having an anxiety attack. I started rubbing Craig's back in circles and gently hum into his ears.

"Please...please..." Craig's rapid breathing was slowing down finally and I can feel he is no longer tensed.

I slowly put him back down on his bed and I decided to lay next to him as I continue to rub his back. It's weird, I'm usually the one that gets comforted, but here I am...comforting a monster. It was weird...but it felt right.

"It's okay Craig...I'll sleep here again if you want..."

"...Why are you so nice to me..." Craig said, his eyes were closed and wet. I knew he was going to be asleep soon.

"...Because we're friends...and I don't want to see my friend in pain," I whispered.

He didn't say anything, he continue to close his eyes and lay on his side. I suddenly felt an arm around me and pulling me closer to Craig. I felt Craig placed his face against the crook of my neck. I blushed, but continue to calm him down and rub his back.

"We'll be friends always?" Craig whispered.

"Yeah."

"Will we be friends when we get out of here?"

"...Yeah...I promise..." I said.

"...Thank you..." Craig said. After a bit, Craig finally calmed down and was now back to sleep. Whatever he was dreaming must have been a nightmare.

Whatever it was, I'll be sure to be there and save him. I'll always be there for Craig. I don't want to see this monster be in pain anymore. I want to see his flowers bloom beautifully instead of seeing them wilt and covered in blood. I want to help Craig with his problems, with his inner demons.

I am this monster's friend after all, so it's my job to help him and make sure he gets out of here okay.

I slowly closed my eyes and hug Craig tightly. I soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoy this chapter, please don't hesitate to leave some kudos and comments!
> 
> Also, why don't you follow me on my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) and check out some of my Creek stuff over there as well!


	3. In and Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you. I didn't expect this much support and honestly, I always worried that I might offend someone or if I write wrong information, which is why I always look it up before I officially write it in. I personally never dealt with any of the things shown in this fic, but I think I have come close to it a few times.
> 
> I just want to say, if you ever feel sad or have a personal problem, it's okay to get help, get support, and get the love you deserve. It's okay to cry, it's okay to lean on someone's shoulder.
> 
> You are beautiful, you are strong, so crying a little doesn't make you weak at all.
> 
> Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning**  
>  **This chapter contains:**  
>  **-Bullying**  
>  **-Mention of abuse**  
>  **-Mention of sexual abuse**

My mom told me to count if I ever feel overwhelmed, then told me to breathe in and out as much as I can. Finally, she told me to repeat the process until I have calmed down. So when I was heading to school and I see my tormentors, I started counting.

1...2...3...breathe in and out.

Someone tripped me, I fell and scraped my knees. I hear laughter in the background. I felt like crying.

1...2...3..breathe in and out.

I felt someone kick me in the stomach. I felt a punch to my head. I felt another kick to my back. I felt a punch to my noise.

1..2..3...in and out.

I felt something harder hit me in the head. I can tell it was a rock. I feel the cuts from yesterday opening up while new ones are being formed.

1....2...in...and out.

The bell rang. It's finally over. I continued to lay there as I hear everyone go to class. One person stayed back and was hovering over me. They weren't there to help me.

"You're useless, you should just kill yourself..."

1...2...3...in and out.

1...2...3...in and out...

In and out...in and out...in and out...

I just need to breathe in and...and...

* * *

 

I was told to behave and do what I was told whenever I visit aunt Joan. I like aunt Joan, she smells like lavender.

However, I also have to do what my uncle tells me to do.

I was only six when I visited aunt Joan. She was my dad's sister. She recently remarried and met uncle Jack. I didn't know what to think about him at first, all I know is that he made aunt Joan happy, so I thought he was okay.

I was wrong.

While I stayed at aunt Joan's place for the weekend with my little sister, my parents would leave and pick us up on Sunday night. I was always excited to see aunt Joan, she was pretty cool. She would tell us these funny stories of what dad did when they were kids, and she would bake us cookies and cakes. She would even let us watch TV a bit more when it's already bedtime.

Visiting aunt Joan was fun...until she remarried.

The first time we met uncle Jack, things changed. Aunt Joan would still bake us cookies and cakes, but uncle Jack would tell us not to eat all of us, saying we would be little piggies if we ate so much. Aunt Joan no longer told us stories of her childhood, she and Jack would simply talk about themselves and how they were madly in love with each other. It was disgusting. Uncle Jack never lets us watch TV at all, telling us to just go outside and play like good little kids. I was so upset with that because I remembered that a Red Racer special was going to be on that day. Sure, I have seen it before, but I wanted to watch it again with aunt Joan.

Uncle Jack changed everything that made me like coming to aunt Joan's place. It got worse when he came to my room that night.

Uncle Jack woke me up and told me to do these weird things. I was only six, so I didn't know that what he was doing was wrong.

He told me to take off my shirt and pants. I didn't want to, but my parents told me to listen to what aunt Joan and uncle Jack told me to do. I sighed and did as I was told. It was so cold at night and I started shivering. I just wanted to go back to bed and be warm.

"Uncle Jack...I'm cold."

"Don't worry little Craig, I'll warm you up..." Uncle Jack then pushed me onto the bed. I thought we were playing a weird game, so I decided to play along. Uncle Jack told me to stay perfectly still as he ties my hands and feet to the bed post. He then put a cloth over my mouth, saying that I cannot be loud or else I'll wake up aunt Joan and Tricia. I nodded and allowed him to cover my mouth.

That was when he started touching my bare chest. I was confused at what he was doing. This wasn't a game I've seen before. I looked at Jack with confused eyes, but he seemed to be engrossed in his touching. I stayed perfectly still and watched as his hands went lower and lower until his hand was near my crotch.

At that moment, I started to get scared. The look on Jack's face was scary. I pulled my arm, but my hands were tied. I tried telling uncle Jack that I didn't like this game anymore and I wanted it to stop, but my mouth was muffled.

That's when Jack touched me there. It felt wrong. It felt so wrong. I kicked and screamed, but Jack would muffle my voice even more by putting his hand on my mouth. It was getting hard to breathe. Tears were in my eyes as he continued touching me there.

I hated it. I hated it. I hated it.

I can't breathe.

After what felt like hours, Jack looked satisfied. He untied my hands and feet. I laid there, not once moving. I hiccuped as more tears fell out of my eyes. Uncle Jack leans in and kissed me on the lips. This was not a normal family kiss I ever gotten. I hated it.

"Don't tell aunt Joan or your parents about this. They will get very mad at you if you tell them."

"...Okay..."

"This is a secret between you and me and no one else. Okay?"

"..." I simply nodded. I was too tired, too scared, too dirty to care anymore.

"Good boy...and just be glad I'm playing with you and not with your little sister," uncle Jack smirked.

I never want my sister to experience that, ever. I knew he only said that to make sure I never say a word about this. I knew. I made sure to never tell anyone. Not to aunt Joan, not to my parents, not to my teacher, not to anyone. I remained silent.

Once uncle Jack left, the breath I was hold finally spilled out. I started breathing in and out.

Breathe in and out.

Breathe in and out.

In...and out.

In...and...and...

* * *

I was lying in Craig's bed. After what happened last night, I was afraid that Craig will have another panic attack if he starts crying. I chuckle to myself. It's weird how I'm the one that gets panic attacks easily, yet I'm trying to comfort someone with their problems.

It feels nice helping others instead of others helping me. I makes me feel a bit braver.

Craig woke up and was surprised to see me laying next to him. I watched as he recalls what happened yesterday, he started to blush. It was sorta cute.

"Hey...you alright?" I asked.

"...Yeah...just...my head hurts..."

"I can ask Molly to bring in some aspirin," I offered.

"No...it'll go away on its own soon enough," Craig sighed and continue to lay his head on his pillow.

We stayed silent as we looked at the ceiling. Huh...the paint on the ceiling is kind of peeling off...maybe I should inform Molly about that.

"...I'm sorry for what happened last night," Craig suddenly said.

"...You don't have to be sorry...you have every right to be sad," I told him. That was what my mom told me when I cried to her about the bullying.

"Still...you didn't have to help me like that...you could have called the nurse or something," Craig said.

"I could have...but I didn't want to..."

"Because you're afraid of them?"

"...No...I feel like you needed a friend more than a nurse..."

"...Thank you," Craig said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Even though I was lying next to his left side, he sorta looks human like this.

"...We should probably get up and get some breakfast," I suggested.

"Don't feel like it. I feel like I can't eat anything at all today," Craig sighed.

"You're only going to get worse if you don't even try to stomach something down. Come on, maybe we can ask the chefs to give you something easy for your stomach," I said.

"Fine..." I helped Craig out of bed and led him to the cafeteria.

While we were walking, everyone was surprised to see me helping Craig to the cafeteria, or more like they were surprised to see me in general since I rarely get out of my room or go to the cafeteria to get food.

"Tweek, what are you doing out here? I was about to get breakfast for you," Molly said as she was walking to the cafeteria as well.

"I-I...um...I just...I just..." I started to get nervous. She was so hideously scary. I felt like screaming. I suddenly remembered the hand I was holding and I got this sudden urge to be brave. "I was helping Craig get something to eat. He has an upset stomach right now, so I wanted to make sure he gets something that won't make him throw up."

"Well...that's very kind of you Tweek," Molly's mouth turned upright, I guess she was smiling or something. "Well I guess I won't be taking your food to your room today?"

"N-no...I'll be eating in the cafeteria with C-Craig..." I said.

"Alright then, have fun. Oh and don't forget, you two have math class after breakfast. Just because you're here doesn't mean you can skip your school work," Molly said.

"W-we know Molly, you don't have to remind us," I said.

"Good, see you two later." Molly walks away, probably going to help the other patients. Thank god she's gone, if she stayed any longer then I'd probably rip my hair out again.

"...You didn't tell her about what happened last night?"

"Why would I?"

"Because it's something you have to tell the nurse about..."

"Yeah well...you looked like you didn't want me to tell her...and besides...I'm here." I looked at him and he gave me this look that sort of looked like he was questioning my actions. He sighed and nodded.

I sighed in relief and led him to the cafeteria.

We were having eggs and bacon today, but luckily, the chefs were able to make Craig some warm oatmeal for his upset stomach.

"...I really don't feel hungry right now Tweek," Craig said as he played with his oatmeal.

"B-but breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Without it then you'll never get the energy you need for the day!"

"Don't care...I'm not eating."

"Nngg...w-well...I heard we might have a p-pop quiz in math today!" I lied.

"Really? Where did you hear that from?"

"...Molly!" I said.

"...Shit...I don't think I'm ready for a pop quiz," Craig sighed.

"Well then...e-eat up and get back some of that energy so we can s-study a bit!" I said.

"...Fine," Craig sighed and started eating the oatmeal. I sighed in a relief and enjoyed the bacon and eggs on my plate.

"Wait...we're gonna get a pop quiz!?"

"Shit! I haven't studied yet!"

"Crap! Hurry up and finish eating, we gotta go and study!"

I looked around and saw that everyone has started shoving food into their mouths then running out of the cafeteria to study for a nonexistent pop quiz. Oh god...what have I done?

"...We don't really have a pop quiz." Craig stated.

I looked at him nervously, "N-no..."

"...Those kids are going to hate you once they realize that as well," Craig sighed.

"I-I know...but it's worth it if it means you're eating," I said.

"...You're really persistent...and stupid," Craig sighed and continued eating the oatmeal. I giggled and continued eating my breakfast.

It's weird...I never thought I take care of someone. I'm usually the one that's taken cared of. It's...it's nice...I kinda like being helpful to others.

* * *

After having breakfast with Tweek, we went to our room and got ready for math class. I'm actually pretty decent with math, but that doesn't mean I like it. Judging from how many notes Tweek has taken and the worried expression on his face as we walk to class, I can tell that he also doesn't like it.

I'm only glad that my headache is gone after having that oatmeal. I'll have to thank Tweek later for basically forcing me to eat oatmeal...even if it meant lying to everyone that there was going to be a pop quiz.

After explaining to the teacher and the class about why everyone thought there was a pop quiz, Tweek and I sat down at a table as far away from the other kids. I can tell that practically everyone were giving Tweek the death glare. That must be worse for Tweek considering he sees them as monsters and all. I looked at Tweek and see if he was okay.

"You gonna be alright? They're really staring you down right now."

"I-I'm fine, I knew this was going to happen, but it's still worth it," Tweek smiled at me and continued to take notes and ignoring everyone's glares. Huh...this kid is pretty brave when he worries for someone like me.

After class, Tweek and I headed to our rooms. There were a few kids who purposely bumped into Tweek harshly. Guess they're still pissed.

"...You're awfully calm about this..."

"I'm use to it..."

"Use to it? They've done this before?" I asked.

"N-not them...I mean...before I c-came here..."

"Oh..." For some reason, I got angry.

"D-don't worry, at least the kids here aren't so bad...then again...they don't really get involved with me completely, they usually just do their own thing and don't really bother with much.."

"...Huh...I feel like almost everyone in this place is lonely, even though they have a bunch of other kids like them," I said.

"Yeah well...you can have a million people in the same room...but that doesn't mean you'll never feel lonely. You just need to find the right person you can connect with, you know?"

"...Yeah...come on," I grabbed Tweek's hand and took him to the art room.

"W-why are we here?"

"I want you to teach me how to draw," I said.

"Eh? W-why?"

"I like your drawings, they're cool, so I want you to teach me," I said.

"I didn't even know you were interested in art," Tweek said.

"I'm not...but you're interested in it, so I want you to teach me. I don't want any teacher or nurse teaching me, I only want you." I felt my cheeks get warm for saying such an embarrassing line, but you know what? I don't give a damn.

"C-Craig...I um...I...I would love to teach you..." Tweek said, his cheeks were red. Huh, he must be embarrassed as well.

"Great...so...what do I do first?"

Tweek looks at me and laughs a bit. "Why don't we start with basic shapes first, it'll take some time before you can match my artistic skills." I pouted, but knew I shouldn't argue. I sat next to Tweek and we started drawing a bunch of shapes. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was smiling.

He looks better when he smiles.

* * *

I feel weird whenever I'm around Craig. It's already been a month since Craig has asked me to teach him how to draw. We've been together practically everyday. At first, people thought it was strange at how close we were, but in the end, they all got use to it and thought it was normal seeing us together.

Heck, even the nurses thought that if they found one of us, we would know where the other is or that they would be nearby.

I didn't mind, it was nice having a friend like Craig. From how he looks so focus whenever he's drawing with me, or how he looks really happy when I praised his work. I like it when he's happy and having fun.

We also do other things besides draw together. We would go to the lounge and play some video games or watch TV together. I found out he has a thing for this show called Red Racer. It looked like it was meant for kids, but if Craig likes it then I don't mind. It's actually kinda fun to watch, even though I don't get the story nor why the characters mouths move so fast and don't really sync with their words.

It was fun hanging out with Craig like this, it was nice to have a friend that enjoys your hobbies. It was nice just being with Craig.

So why do I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around Craig?

I didn't notice it until Craig was gone one morning and I didn't know where he is. I started to panic and thinking that he left or worse, killed himself. My anxiety got so bad that I started wrecking the room like I always do when I'm this stressed.

Craig eventually came back and tried to calm me down. He told me he was with his doctor and were having his weekly therapy session. I finally calmed down and was relieved it was only a therapy session.

Still...that didn't explain why I panicked so badly, nor why I felt really weird when I thought Craig was gone.

I thought of telling this to my doctor when it was my turn for a therapy session.

"Good morning Tweek, how are you doing?"

I didn't look at him, his face was melting and if I looked at him then he might accidentally get some of his melted skin on me.

"I-I'm fine doc!" I said as I tried to control my breathing.

1...2...3...breathe in and out.

Just breathe in and out.

"How are things with your roommate, Craig?"

"H-he's fine...kind of an asshole sometimes especially when he got mad at me after I just pointed something off about his favorite show, but he's still pretty cool," I said.

"I see...I can tell that you really care deeply for Craig and that he cares for you."

"Why's that?"

"Well Tweek...I don't know if you remember, but before Craig came, you never once talked to me, you would even skip our sessions and just stay in your room."

"...Oh yeah...sorry..."

"It's fine Tweek, I understand it's very hard to talk to people when you see them as monsters...but I'm glad you're finally opening up a bit."

"Yeah...thanks to Craig. At first, I thought he was a scary monster at first...but...then I felt like he wasn't. You know what I mean?"

"I sort of do. I always believed when you find the only person you think will understand you, life doesn't seem so scary. When you're with Craig, do you ever feel scared when you're around others?"

"...No...I actually feel calm when Craig is around."

"That's good...well then, I think giving you those pills won't be necessary anymore. I feel like you'll get better if you stick with Craig for awhile."

"O-okay doc..."

"Alright, I'll see you next week Tweek."

"Yeah...a-actually...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"...Lately...whenever I'm with Craig...I get this weird feeling in my chest...it doesn't hurt physically or anything...it's just...if he's not around, I start to panic...but when he is around...I feel...weird...have any idea what that is?"

"...I don't think it's my right to tell you. That's something you need to figure out...but I will give you this book to help you."

The doc gave me a small book and I looked at it. It looked like some sort of psychology book or something.

"Thanks."

"Good luck Tweek," the doc smiled, even though it was hard to tell since most of his melted skin was covering his mouth.

I left his office and headed to my room. Craig was there, reading one of his comics that he brought with him since the first day he came here.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Fine, he gave me this weird psychology book and that I don't have to take those pills anymore," I said.

"That's great," Craig smiled at me. My heart started racing. I-is it getting warmer in here? I feel like...I feel like telling Craig about this weird feeling I'm getting.

"Um...Craig..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I um...I need to tell you-"

"Shit!" A loud screamed outside our door made us both jump. We looked at our door and then looked at each other. "Cock!" Another shout came. I started shivering in fear and wondered if some weirdo or molester came here and is about to get us.

"Oh god!" I shrieked and hid underneath my covers.

Craig being the bravest, got out of his bed and was ready to attack the possible molester. I closed my eyes and Craig slowly opens the door.

"Um...hello?"

"O-oh...hi...w-what are you doing here?"

"Um...this is my room?"

"...Wait...this isn't room seventeen?"

"No...that's a couple door down...are you new?"

"Y-yeah I'm...shit! ...I'm Thomas...I have Tourette syndrome."

I finally got out of the covers and saw a monster with a crooked eye, a crooked nose, and long crooked neck, and blonde hair. His hair is actually a bit darker than mine...if that really is his real hair color...then again, so far whenever I see monsters with hair, that really is their hair style and color.

"Oh...I didn't know this place helps kids with that condition."

"Oh no...they don't...I'm actually here because I have a lot of personal...cock! p-problems because of it...t-they said they could help me feel less...insecure about it if I come here..."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get better pretty quickly then and will probably get out of here pretty soon."

"I-I guess...but I'll still have this...shit! problem."

"I kinda think it's cool."

"H-huh? N-no it's not..."

"I do...being able to see shit and cock and getting away with it. I think it's pretty cool."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Craig thinks this guy is cool? What?

I feel...weird...

"I-I don't know man...I feel like this is a...shit! curse...I hate my Tourette syndrome..." the boy, Thomas was looking down with a sad expression.

"Hey...come on. Don't be sad man. Listen, why don't I walk you to your room and help you settle in. I'll even explain to you why your Tourette syndrome is awesome."

"Oh...um...alright if you don't...cock! mind..."

"I won't. Hey Tweek!" Craig turned back to look at me, I jumped when Craig and Thomas were staring at me. "I'm going to help Thomas here settle in, I'll be back later."

"Oh...um...alright..."

"Great, see you later." Craig walked out of our room and closed the door. I could hear them leaving. I got out of my hiding place and looked at the door.

Craig just left...and I feel...bad.

For some reason...I don't really like that Thomas guy.

* * *

Thomas is pretty cool. That's what I think. I like him. I like his Tourette syndrome. I don't understand why he hates it, I think it's cool. Being able to say all those things without any of the consequences. If I said all of that when I'm at school, I'd get detention for a year.

Though...I actually think Thomas seems like a nice guy. I spent a whole day with him and he seems like a fun guy to hang out with. After finishing getting Thomas' stuff into his room. I offered to let him join me and Tweek for lunch.

"I um...s-sure I'd...shit! love to."

"Great, I'll see you there," I turned and left. I headed back to my room and saw Tweek at the desk and probably doodling or something. "Hey Tweek."

"Oh...you're back," Tweek said. He sounded weird for some reason. I didn't really pay much attention to it though.

"Yep and I'm telling you, that Thomas guy is pretty cool."

"Oh...okay," Tweek said.

"Yeah like...sure his Tourette syndrome is awesome and all, but he's also pretty cool! Turns out the guy likes Red Racer as much as I do, he even has a couple of Red Racer merch with him!"

"Oh...cool..."

"Yeah! I finally met someone that appreciates Red Racer as much as I do."

"W-what about me? I watched that stupid show with you remember?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't judge the show like you do," I pointed out. Still can't believe he would straight up disrespect Red Racer like that. Uncultured swine.

"It's not my fault that their mouths look weird when their talking!"

"At least the animation got better in season six," I said.

"Fine, whatever," Tweek sighed.

I looked at him, confused. "Hey...you alright? You're acting weird..."

"I'm not...I'm just...tired..."

"Oh...okay..." I laid on my bed and started to feel weird. I don't really like it when Tweek acts like that...it makes me feel like I did something wrong to him personally.

"...H-hey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be mean," Tweek said.

"It's fine...it's probably my fault anyways, " like always. It's always my fault.

"No no no! It was never your fault...I just...I don't know how I feel about that Thomas guy..."

"What's not to like, you didn't really meet him you know..."

"I know it's just...I get a weird feeling whenever he's around and junk, you know?"

"I don't...come on Tweek, just because he looks like a monster to you doesn't mean he's bad. He's pretty cool."

"Yeah...I know."

"Okay...well...he's going to be joining us for lunch, maybe you and him can talk to each other and be friends," I suggested.

"I-I don't know...it's already hard being friends with you when half of your body shows a monster."

"I get it, you don't have to look at him or anything...just talk and listen. That's all."

"...A-alright...I'll try."

"Good, actually...it's getting close to lunch, we better head over there now."

"A-alright."

I smiled at him and Tweek smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual smile, it didn't reached his eyes. I wonder why he feels like this.

I simply shook the thought away and headed out first. I hope Tweek and Thomas can be friends.

* * *

I hate it. I hate this. I hate that I'm sitting here with Craig and...Thomas.

Thomas was looking down and was eating his sandwich quietly. What does Craig see in this guy? I don't see how he's so cool...

"So Thomas, where you from?" Craig asked.

"South Park."

"Really? That's where I'm from, I'm surprised I never seen you around considering how small that town is."

"W-well I'm home-schooled and I don't really get out that much unless my mom is with me."

"Mamas boy," I muttered.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" I exclaimed and continued to eat my peanut butter sandwich. I don't even taste anything, I'm too mad to even care about the flavor.

"Okay well...when you and I get out of here, we should totally hang out," Craig said.

"Y-yeah I would like that," Thomas smiled. Craig smiled at him. Wait a minute...that was my smile! Craig should not be using that smile but me!

"Hey Thomas...how's your Tourette syndrome anyways?"

"Dude!"

Thomas face fell and he looked sad. I don't care. "I um...I well...s-shit!"

"Are you sure that's even a real thing? It sounds fake to me..."

"B-but...um...s-shit! Cock! Fuck!"

"Please...there's no way that that's a real-"

"Tweek! Shut the fuck up!" Craig yelled. He...he yelled at me. My chest hurts. "Thomas...I'm sorry for him...he...he sees people as monsters and acts really weird around them...I just don't know why he's acting like this. He's never done something like this before."

"O-oh..it's alright...it must be hard and stressful seeing people as monsters," Thomas said.

Why...why are you being nice. I was mean to you. Why are you nice to me? Why are you understanding? Why does Craig like you? Does he...does he like you more than me?

"F-fuck you." I said before I got up and left.

Once I was in the safety of my room, I got on my bed and screamed in my pillow. Why...why did I do that!? The kid already has it bad enough, I only made it worse! Oh god...why did I fucking do that!?

I hear the door open and then slammed. I knew Craig was in the room. He was angry.

"What the fuck dude!?"

"..."

"Oh, so you're not going to say anything after that stunt you did!?"

"..." I didn't speak. I was too afraid and too sad to do anything. I really am just a coward.

"...Is it my fault...did I do something to make you act like that?"

No...of course not, it's just me and this weird feeling I get whenever you're around.

"...Listen...if...if it's my fault...I can just ask Molly to move me to another room or something us being roommates is too much for you."

No...no....please don't leave me. "No!" I exclaimed as I sat up and lunged towards Craig. I hugged him and held him tightly. I didn't want him to go. He's still hurting, he's still in pain...I don't...I don't want to be the reason he's suffering even more.

"...Tweek..."

"Please...please don't leave...please don't leave me..." I need to help you...and...I really do need you...you make me feel...normal. "Please...please..." I love taking care of you...and I love it when you take care of me...so please...please don't leave me alone...I...I can't handle these monsters on my own.

"...Tweek..." I felt Craig wrap his arms around me and I finally relaxed. "Tweek...please talk to me...why...why did you do that?"

"...I was...I was worried that you would like Thomas more than me..."

"Tweek come on. I would never like Thomas more than you. I like all my friends equally, you should know that."

"I know...but...it seemed like you like having Thomas around more than me..."

"Tweek...you know...while I was with Thomas earlier...I kinda told him a lot about you," Craig said. I looked at him through teary eyes.

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah...I wanted him to be my friend, but I also wanted him to be your friend. But no matter what, you'll always be my best friend," Craig said.

"Craig..." I hugged him even tighter, worried that if I let go, he would fly out of my grasp.

"Tweek...promise me you'll apologize to Thomas and try to be friends with him..."

"...I-I'll...I'll try..."

"Good...now I'm going to leave and check up on Thomas."

"Now!?"

"Yes now...I'll be back okay," Craig said.

"...O-okay..."

Craig smiled and suddenly, he kissed my forehead. My face became warm all of a sudden.

"See you." Craig opened the door and left.

I touched the spot where he kissed me. My heart was racing, it was getting really hard to breathe. I looked at my desk and saw the book the doc gave me earlier. I quickly grabbed it and turned to a couple of pages. I found a page that seemed to describe what I'm feeling.

"...Love..."

I gulped. My palms were sweaty. I dropped the book I was holding.

I was in love with Craig.

* * *

I didn't understand what happened with Tweek nor did I understand why he would think Thomas would be someone that could replace him. That made no sense to me. I reached Thomas' room and knocked.

"Shit! Um..come in!"

"Hey Thomas," I greeted.

"Hey...um how's..cock! Tweek..."

"He's okay...turns out he was worried you were going to replace him or something," I explained.

"Oh no! I would never get in between your and Tweek's friendship...I...maybe it's best I don't hang out with you anymore...I always cause problems..."

"No way man, I like having you around. You're awesome!" I blurted out.

"Oh...um...uh...y-you shouldn't s-say stuff like that to me you know..." Thomas' cheeks were really red.

"Um...why not?" My heart is racing for some reason.

"Well...um...I'm bisexual..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Thomas blushed even more.

"...Hey...if it makes you feel better...I'm gay," I said.

"...Cool..."

"Yeah..." Wow...it's really warm in this room.

"How long did you realize you were gay?"

"...When I was was thirteen..."

"Wow...so you realized you were gay when you were thirteen?"

"Yeah...I just...I never really found girls interesting when a lot of guys in my class started getting interested in dating and junk."

"I see...well...thanks for telling me," Thomas smiled at me. He has a nice smile, but not as nice as Tweek's.

"By the way...you wanna hang out with us at dinner?"

"You sure Tweek won't mind?" Thomas asked.

"Don't worry, I think he'll be cool with you when you guys meet. I promise," I said.

"O-okay...I'll meet you there."

"Yeah..." I was about to leave, but suddenly Thomas grabs my hand.

"Um...shit...um...fuck! d-do you um...fuck! I uh..."

"W-what is it?" I was starting to get nervous.

"I don't want this to mean anything if you don't want to...but...c-can I...shit! kiss you!?" Thomas asked.

"..." I gulped. I've never been kissed by a guy...well...except for Jack, but I don't want to remember that. I looked at Thomas...he does look cute...I blushed even harder and simply nodded.

"C-cool..." Thomas leans in and kissed be briefly on the lips. It was nice...I wouldn't say it was amazing, but it was nice. "...Did you feel anything?"

"N-not really..."

"Good...now that's out of the way, we don't have to worry if one of us has feelings for each other or not..."

"That...that sounds like a weird way to get any secret feelings out of the way."

"But it worked...right?"

"...I guess..." We stared at each other and started laughing. I really like this guy, not in a romantic way, but as a friend. "Well I better get out of your hair and get my shit done."

"Alright, see you," Thomas said.

I waved him goodbye and left his room. At that moment...I feel happy. It's strange how this guy made me happy even though I only met him today...life is really strange like that. For instance, I met Tweek and he makes me feel less...awful...I like having Tweek around, I like it when he sleeps next to me, I like it when he comforts me, I like how cute he looks when he smiles.

I stopped walking and started to blush. Come on Tucker, don't think that...you'll only make yourself feel bad. I sighed and continued heading to my room.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to dress so nice, we've eaten dinner before Craig."

"I know I know, but this is Thomas first day with us, and as his friend, I want him to feel welcome," I said as I tried to brush Tweek's messy hair. Jesus, how does he tame this thing?

"Well he's your friend, shouldn't you be the one to impress him?" Tweek smirked.

"Oh shut up...I want you as his friend as well," I said.

"Alright alright, but I think- ow!"

"Shit, sorry..."

"It's fine...just be careful. Like I was saying, I don't think Thomas would care if we're dressed nicely or not...this all seems stupid," Tweek said.

"What's with your sass today man? You're more sassy than my sister when she judges me for taking the last pop tart."

"Says the guy who gets butt hurt if I criticize his favorite kid show." I pouted and then hit his head with the brush. "Ow!"

"Whoops, my hand slipped," I smirked.

"Fuck you Tucker," Tweek pouted. I laughed at how cute he was being. That was fine right? You can call your friends cute right? Right.

After I finished brushing Tweek's hair, we headed out and walked towards the cafeteria. Thomas was already there and was surprised to see us.

"Wow...do you guys dress this nicely every night for dinner?" Thomas laughs.

"No, but this is a special occasion. Welcome to Happy Hell Thomas," I smirked.

"Isn't it Happy Hills?"

"Is there a difference?"

"...Guess not," we laughed and got our food.

Once we got our food, which was soup, ham, mashed potatoes, and peas, we sat down and started eating.

"So Tweek...Craig told me that you like drawing," Thomas said.

"Um yeah...I really like drawing...especially when Craig is around," Tweek said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not really much of an artist, but drawing can be pretty fun with Tweek here as my teacher," I said.

"That's cool," Thomas said.

"...Thanks..." Tweek looked down, looking awkward. Come on Tweek, I know you can do it. "...Hey...Thomas."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry about earlier...I really went out of line...can we...can we start all over?"

Thomas looked at him and then looked at me. I nodded to him.

"...Yeah...I'd like that." I watched as the two shook hands. "I'm Thomas and I have Tourette syndrome. Shit!"

Tweek laughs, "I'm Tweek, I actually live here in Denver, and...and I see people as monsters..."

"Really now...well...what do I look like to you?"

"...Crooked...like you neck is long and your entire body and face is...crooked...but I guess you don't look so bad..."

"Thanks...guess I'm more good looking than you Craig," Thomas smirked.

"In your dreams," I rolled my eyes.

Tweek looked like he was going to say something, but kept quiet and simply smiled. Guess he was going to tell Thomas that I actually look more human than monster, but decided not to say anything.

"Hey um...Craig...sorry if this is personal, but why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"T-Thomas...I don't um..."

"What? I-is it bad...shit! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to um...offend...fuck!"

"No no...it's fine...I'll...I'll tell you..." Tweek looked at me with a worried look. I looked at him and hope he knew I will be okay. I looked at Thomas and explained. "...I have depression...and extreme case actually...I actually tried to kill myself..."

"Oh my god...I...I didn't know you...um..."

"It's fine...no one ever thought I had depression...but I do..."

"How come?"

"Thomas...I really think you should-"

"It's fine Tweek. I'll be fine." I looked at him, I know he's worried for me...but I have to face it. "...I don't know why...I just...I just realized I was depressed when I was twelve...but it got worse when I turned thirteen."

"Was it...was it because you were gay?"

"Wait...Craig...you're gay...and you never told me about it?"

"Sorry...I didn't want to make it weird for you."

"..."

"But no...I didn't become depressed because I was gay...I actually became depressed over something else..."

"What..."

I felt my eyes watering. I always hated telling this story. I remembered I would cry every time I tell this to the therapist. I made sure to clean myself up before going back to my room. No one knows this story besides me, my therapist, my parents...and aunt Joan.

"...I...I...I just...I..." I suddenly feel a hand on top of mines. I thought it was Tweek, but Tweek was sitting to my left, this hand was holding my right.

"It's alright...you don't have to tell me Craig...it's okay..." I looked at him and smiled. I really like Thomas...he's a cool guy.

"...What are you doing to Craig..."

"Huh? I'm just...I'm just comforting him..."

"...Y-you don't do that!"

"Tweek?"

"No one does that but me!" Tweek got up and glared at Thomas.

"Dude! What's your problem with me!? I'm just..shit! trying to help!"

"Fuck you! You don't have the right to comfort Craig! I'm the only one that does that! I'm his friend! Not you! I know Craig! Not you!"

Thomas didn't looked scared, he looked angry. He got up and glared at Tweek. "Fuck you! If you really knew him then how come you didn't know he was gay? Looks to me that I'm the first person he told this to!"

"Thomas!"

"Fuck you! You're trying to take my Craig away!"

"Tweek!"

"Your Craig!? What is wrong with you? Craig doesn't belong to you! I'm even surprised that he's even your friend when you probably see him as a hideous monster!"

"Stop!"

There was a scream...but it wasn't my scream. It was Thomas.

My eyes widen, my heart stopped. Thomas' skin was completely red as he fell on the ground. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at us in horror...or more like they stared at Tweek in horror.

Tweek was holding an empty soup bowl. Tweek didn't looked faze at what he did, he still had a scowl on his face. He looked...terrifying.

"Tweek...what did you do?"

Tweek finally changed his expression and looked at me. He then looked at the empty soup bowl and finally Thomas. Tweek dropped the soup bowl and stared in horror.

"Tweek...how could you...what is wrong with you!?" I screamed. My ears were ringing. What's going on...what's happening...why would Tweek do that? I thought things were going well...I thought...we were finally going to be friends.

I thought everything will be okay.

No...it will never be okay...

B-but...but Tweek always makes me feel okay...he always makes things okay...

But it will never truly be okay. Those touches on your skin...the sound of his zipper, how rough he was to you...the horror in aunt Joan's eyes. You will never feel okay. They will never go away. Face it...it's all your fault.

No...no...it...it's not my fault!

It's your fault...it's your fault...it's your fault...

Please...please...stop...

Your fault.

...It's...my fault...it's always my fault. I tried to make Tweek and Thomas friends...but they ended up fighting...Thomas ended up getting hurt and Tweek...he ended up being like this...it's my fault...it's always my fault.

I should just die...I should just die and not cause anymore problems for others.

I should just die...

Tweek was staring at me with horrified eyes, he then looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at him. I'm sorry Tweek...I shouldn't have done this...now everyone will hate you because of me...it's my fault.

Tweek opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He then closed his eyes and ran. It's okay Tweek...keep running...it's my fault...I am a monster after all right? It's my fault.

"Craig! What happened!?" Molly exclaimed as she and a few other nurses tried to help and calm down Thomas.

It's my fault. It's always my fault. I should die...I should die...

I should kill myself.

"Craig!"

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

Breathe in and out...breathe in and out...breathe in...and...and...

* * *

Why...why did I do that...why did I do that...

"Tweek! Open this door!"

Oh god...oh god...I...I made Craig upset...his eyes...he...he was scared...scared of me! He wasn't suppose to be scared of me...I was suppose to never scare Craig! I screwed up...I was suppose to be his friend!

"Tweek! Please open the door or else we'll have to break it!"

I didn't mean to...it's just...I'm suppose to take care of Craig...I always took care of him...I'm his friend...I'm the one that loves him! I'm the one that was there for him! I'm the...

I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom.

Who's that...that's not me...that's a monster in the mirror...but how? There's not one else but me...I locked the door...why's there a monster in the mirror. Why is the monster doing what I'm doing...why is it...

I realized the monster was me.

I haven't seen this monster in a long time. I haven't seen its sharp teeth, it's soulless eyes, it's messy hair, and its shadowy appearance. I knew this monster all too well. This monster was me.

"Tweek!"

I haven't seen this monster since the day I bit my teacher...I haven't seen this monster since I beat up Nancy in the playground...I haven't seen this monster since I set fire to a tree house.

There was a loud banging at the door.

I realized that this monster only comes out when I do something that isn't good.

More banging. I can tell the wood is starting to break.

I see people as monsters...but there are times when I become a monster too.

The door breaks and I see the other monsters barging into the bathroom and grabbing me. I didn't bother to struggle. I didn't struggle when they injected me with a needle. I didn't scream when Molly's face was close to mines. I didn't do anything but stare at the monster looking back at me in the mirror.

I felt the nurses drag me out of my room. All I could do was cry. I really am a monster...

1...2...3...breathe in and out...

1...2...3...in and out...

1...2...3...in and out...

1...1...1...1...1.....

In and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Why don't you follow me on [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) and check out more creek stuff from little old me!


	4. There's No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little monsters! Welcome to another chapter of this story! Like I said, this is a remake of ch 4 since I hated how the original came out, so this one should be more...up to par I guess. So yeah, I really do hope this chapter is better than how I originally wrote it. Another thing is that I believe I'll update this story during the weekends since I have more time and my creative juice for this story will be somewhat the same so each chapter will have that same feeling to each other.
> 
> Another note I want to add is that juliavongranola from tumblr has graciously made a little sketch of this story, and it's very well done. You guys should totally see it, it's beautiful and it's how I imagine Craig and Tweek look in the story. So go check it out here: http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/post/171076457243/helloo-i-dont-really-use-tumblr-but-i-drew-a
> 
> Also, if you guys for whatever reason want to show your art for this story on tumblr, I would love to see it. So if you do happen to make some, please hashtag it #Little Monsters Au. I would love to see them and reblog them on my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ch 4!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  **This chapter contains:**  
>  **-sexual abuse**  
>  **-self-harm**  
>  **-cutting**  
>  **-mention of rape**  
>  **-mention of child abuse**  
>  **-bullying**  
>  **-Thoughts of Suicide**

This was the fifth time he did touched me. This was the fifth time I came to aunt Joan's house filled with dread and anxiety. I remember how I use to love coming to aunt Joan's house, but now, all I want is to escape from this hell and go home. I just want to lay in my bed and pretend that this never happened. I just want my mom to rub my head every time I feel sick. I just want Stripe to snuggle against my chest, comforting me whenever I have a bad day.

I just want the pain to stop.

I continue to lay on my bed, slowly panting, as I hear uncle Jack put on his clothes. I could hear the zipper being pulled up. I feel sick every time I hear that zipper. I felt Jack lean forward and kiss my lips. I just want to bite his lip off and make him bleed. I didn't dare move, I was afraid he would hit me again.

"Good boy Craig. You were better this time. You deserve a reward for being a good boy."

I shuddered. I always somewhat liked it when adults say I was a good boy for doing something to make them happy, but now...I hate hearing it. It makes me want to throw up.

I saw Jack move around in the room, getting something off the table across from me. I didn't bother looking and seeing what he was doing. My body hurts too much. Jack came back with a wet cloth. I flinched when the cloth touched my naked body. It felt so cold against my skin.

"Sorry I couldn't warm it up, I can't risk waking your aunt Joan now, can I? Jack smiled at me. I hate that smile.

He continues to clean me up, even cleaning around my crotch area. I feel so dirty. I want to be clean again...I just want to be clean. I want to go home. I want to go home and never do this again. I want to go home and cry to my parents about this. I want...I want...

I can't do anything. I'm scared. I can't tell my parents. I can't tell aunt Joan. I can't tell the police. I can't tell my teacher. I can't tell the priest. I can't tell my friends. I can't tell anyone. If I tell, he'll just hurt me again. He'll keep hurting me until I'm finally broken.

After Jack finished cleaning me up, he finally starts untying me and taking off the cloth around my mouth. The cloth was drenched in my saliva. Filthy. I'm so filthy. I'm disgusting. I'm so dirty. I just want to be clean.

"Alright Craig, you're all clean." No I'm not. I'll never get clean. No matter how many times I scrub my body. I'll never ever get clean. I HATE it. "You better put your clothes back on before aunt Joan wakes up in the morning."

"..."

"Not talking tonight bud?"

"..."

"Well that's fine. I always hate talkers. Which is why I like you very much Craig."

"..."

"I better go before aunt Joan realizes I'm not in bed. Goodnight Craig."

I sense him leaving my room. I hear the door open and then close. He's finally gone. I let go of the breath I was holding. I slowly climb out of my bed and grabbed my clothes that were scattered on the floor. My legs were wobbly when I tried standing up. I tried to put my clothes back on, but my legs gave in and I fall to the floor.

I started to cry.

"...M-mommy...mom...mom..." I cried out for my mom. I want my mom. I want her to rub my back and tell me everything will be okay. I want her to hug me tightly and hum in my ears. I want my mom. I want my mommy. "M-mom...mommy...mommy..." I laid on the floor as I continue to cry out for my mom.

Unfortunately, I won't see her until Sunday. Two days from now.

* * *

I came back home with a bloody nose. Again. My mom looked at me and immediately brought out the first aid kit. She picked me up and set me down on the kitchen counter. She started cleaning my nose and the scratches on my face and arms.

"...Anything on your body?"

"...Not this time..."

"Not this time..." my mom repeats, as if trying to see if that was correct. "...I just...Tweek...you need to stand up for yourself."

"...I can't..."

"...What about those boxing lessons? Aren't they helping?"

"A little...but most of them are way too strong for me...and they also had boxing experience...they're better than me."

"Tweek, we really need to talk about this with the principal. Why won't you let me talk to the school?"

"It's fine mommy." I knew if I call her mommy, she will let this go. It always works when I need to convince her to let something go and not to worry. "I'm a big boy now, I can handle things myself."

"...I just wonder if though...you're never to old to get bullied..."

"It's not bullying mommy. We're just playing a bit too roughly."

"...Just...just promise me you'll be safe...I don't want to see anymore bruises on you. Both your father and I are very worried about you."

"...I'm sorry for worrying you."

"...We love you Tweek. We hate seeing you get hurt." My mom kisses my head after she finished applying the bandages on my scars. I always love it when my parents give me this much attention. They rarely do because of work. It's actually one of the reasons why I continue to allow the bullying to happen...I just want my parents to pay more attention to me.

"I'm home. How's our precious son from the heavenly sky?"

"He got more boo-boos."

"Again?"

"Yes Richard..." my mom sighed as she started putting away the first aid kit.

"Well it's a good thing I brought our precious son some ice cream and his favorite movie."

"Thanks dad!" I said happily. I love it when my dad would finish work early and get me some ice cream and rent my favorite movie.

"Richard, don't indulge him too much. We don't want this to be a habit now. Starting tomorrow, those little play times to get rough again," my mom said.

"It won't," I lied. I knew I can't show my mom that I got hurt again. I'll just have to hide my bruises by tomorrow.

"Well now that that's settled. Why don't we make a cup of coffee, have some ice cream, and watch this movie."

"Yay!"

"Alright, but not too much ice cream. Dinner will be ready soon."

I love these moments with my parents, it makes all the bad things that happened to me disappear instantly...it's too bad I had to lie about it.

As we sat down and watched the movie together, I tried to think of how to hide my scars for tomorrow.

* * *

White. The entire room is white. When I woke up, all I saw is white. At first, I thought I was in heaven...but then I remembered what happened earlier...I remembered what I did...I remembered everything I had done to hurt others. I wasn't in heaven, I was in he isolation room. A room specifically for kids who are too violent or out of control to be around the other kids.

Figures...even if I wasn't here, I wouldn't be going to heaven. Not after what I've done in my life...

I hear shuffling next to me. I slowly turned my neck, which was slightly stiff. I see my therapist on a chair next to the bed I was lying on.

"Glad you're awake Tweek."

"...What happened?" I actually knew what happened, I just wanted the doctor to confirm it for me.

"...Well...you threw hot soup at Thomas last night. Luckily the soup wasn't too hot, so he doesn't have severe burns or anything like that."

"Oh...wait last night? How long was I out?"

"Quite awhile I'm afraid. It's currently 11:45 Am."

"Jesus..." I moved my head, but that was a bad idea as my head starts hurting. "Nnngg....ow..."

"Careful. I recommend not moving so much. They did sedate you last night..."

"I didn't see why they had to do that...it wasn't like I was fighting back or anything."

"It's for safety reasons Tweek."

"...How's...how's Craig?"

"...He's fine...a bit shocked from last night. After Thomas was taken to the medical ward, Molly had to take Craig to his room. He hasn't been very responsive since last night's event."

"Oh god...I...I did this to him. I'm a terrible friend..."

"Why is that Tweek?"

Ugh, I hate it when he says that. I know he knows my answer, so I don't see why he has to make me say it anyways. "Maybe it's because I see him and everyone else as monsters yet...I acted like one...probably more than them..."

"Why do you feel like you're the monster in this situation Tweek?"

"...I don't know...I've always acted like one since the bullying happened...I did it because that was the only way my parents would pay attention to me."

"From what you've told me before, your parents love you very much, would even drop everything to make sure you were okay."

"I know...only because I allow myself to get hurt...hell...I even hurt myself if no one came to bully me."

"Yes...we had that discussion before."

"So why the hell are you asking me to tell you!? You know all of this! Why are you making me repeat what I've already said! Why are you making me tell you this!?"

"So you can accept it Tweek. The only way to get on the path of healing is by accepting the problem first. If you can't accept it, progress will never get done."

"Ugh! Why do you have to say that! I fucking hate it!"

"I know you do Tweek, but if you want to get out of here, you need to cooperate."

"I've been cooperating for seven years! No matter how much cooperating I do, I'm still here! I'm still getting the life drained out of me as I continue to stay in this fucking shit hole! I hate it! I want out! I want out!"

"Tweek, I understand you want out."

"No you don't! All you care about is getting your bonus for every time you 'cure' a patient! You don't care about me!"

"I do Tweek...I really do. I think you're a wonderful boy. I don't think you want to act like a monster. Heck...Craig doesn't think of you as a monster."

"...What do you mean?"

"Tweek...I...I don't know if I should say this since every patient's info is confidential...but...I will say that Craig talks fondly about you."

"...He does?"

"Yes. He even smiles when he talks about you."

"..."

"Tweek, if you care about Craig, if you care about your parents, and if you want to get out...you need to try harder. You need to realize your problems and realize that the only way to defeat these monsters is by facing them head on."

"...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"...They'll kill me...I know they will...every time I see them...I feel like they're suffocating me...I just...I can't...I don't want to die..." I cried. I cried harder as I thought about it. Sure, everyone I see are monsters. I even see myself as a monster whenever I do something bad. However, the real monsters in my head got nothing on them. They always make me feel hopeless and weak. The only way they leave is when I'm on my medication...or if I'm with Craig.

"Tweek, you'll never get better if you can't overcome your monsters. You need to try Tweek."

"..."

"If don't try, then what will Craig do?"

"Craig?"

"I know for a fact that Craig wants you to get better, he wants you to get out of here with him. So what are you going to do Tweek?"

"..." I continue to lay there, thinking. What am I suppose to do?"

"You'll be going back to your room tomorrow."

"Really? B-but...what about what happened?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm suppose to make sure if it's safe enough for you to be around the others. Judging from what you've been telling me and from what happened last night. You were just emotionally stressed."

"So...I'll be fine? I'll be with Craig again?"

"Yes Tweek...but I recommend not being around others for awhile."

Like you need to tell me that. I already stay away from the others, all except for Craig

"...I also would like for you to distance yourself from Craig for awhile as well."

"What!?" No...I can't do that...I just can't. "I can't...just...we're friends!"

"No, you view Craig as more than friends, which is why you attacked Thomas yesterday when you saw him a threat."

"B-but...I can't stay away from him! He'll be sad and...and...I just...I can't leave him!" I begged.

"You won't be leaving him Tweek, I just...I want you to stop being so dependent on him...I would like Craig to stop being dependent on you. You're both growing boys, you both need to learn to stand for yourselves. Especially when you both do get out of here, you can't depend on each other forever."

"...Well what am I suppose to do?" I said as I feel my tears growing.

"You can still be friends...just don't always take the opportunity to be around him. Give him space once in awhile."

"..."

"I'll be going now Tweek. Molly will escort you back to your room in the morning. If you're hungry, you can call one of the nurses to bring you something to eat."

"..." I didn't say anything. I just continued to lay there as my head continue to hurt.

I hear the doctor stand up and leaving the white room. Once the door closes, I knew I was alone. It's just me and the security camera in the corner, watching me all the time.

I continue to lay on my back. My headache wasn't going away any time soon. I feel sick. Why did I act like that? Why do I have feelings for Craig? Why...why...why....

Why won't these monsters leave me alone.

I close my eyes and wish for this day to be over. I don't care if I feel hungry. I don't care if my entire body started to get sore. I don't care about anything at that moment.

I just...I just want to see Craig...I just want to make sure he's okay...and I wanted to tell him that I am sorry. I'm sorry...I so sorry.

I sighed as I tried to let myself get some sleep. My head continues to hurt as I finally drift to sleep.

* * *

After what happened last night. Thomas was sent to the medical ward. Molly told me he'll be fine, but he'll be in there for awhile. I only hope he will be okay.

I remember Molly escorting me to my room. I noticed that the door was broken and pieces of it were on the ground. What happened?

"Sorry about the door Craig, we're already getting maintenance to replace the door and fixing this..."

"...Where's Tweek?" I asked.

"...He's...he's going to be in another room for a bit."

"...Where's Tweek?" I persisted.

"...In the isolation room. The doctor is going to see him tomorrow and see if he'll be okay to come back...if not...he might have to stay there for awhile."

"...." I didn't say anything, I continue to enter my room and wait for the maintenance guy to fix the door.

The maintenance guy eventually came and fixed the door, so now I had complete privacy. I was completely alone.

I looked at the empty bed across from me. It felt weird not seeing Tweek sitting there. I continue to look at the empty bed until I stood up and sat down on it. I miss him. I lay down and curled into a ball. I miss him. I clutch his sheets and placed my head on his pillow. I can still smell his faint sent on the bed. I miss him.

I miss him. I miss him. I miss him....

It's my fault that he's gone.

If I didn't try to make him and Thomas friends...none of this would have happened. Thomas would be okay. Tweek would be here instead. I wouldn't feel more like a complete useless piece of shit.

I really am a monster.

Why did Tweek want to be my friend? Why did he care about me? Why did he comfort me when I'm at my lowest? Why....why...why...

Why does he care for a monster like me?

I finally let the tears I was holding back to come out. I continue to lay on Tweek's bed, wishing he was here. Wishing he would comfort me like he usually did when I feel like this. Wishing...wishing...

Wishing he'd just let me die already. Wishing I could be dead now. Wishing I was no longer here in this terrible place. Wishing my worthless life would end already. Wishing my suffering would stop already.

I want to die, I want to die, I want to die...I just want it all to end already.

I didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

The next morning, Tweek still hasn't returned. I sighed when I looked around the empty room. I didn't bother coming out of the room for breakfast. I didn't bother coming out for classes or for lunch. It wasn't until it was around dinner time when I finally decided to come out.

"Craig, I'm glad you're finally out of your room. I was starting to get worried."

If you were so worried for me then why didn't you show up earlier?

"I thought after what happened last night...I thought I give you some space for a bit."

Liar. All of you are liars. No one will care if I just kill myself. No one will care if I disappear from this world.

"I have good news though. Tweek will be coming back tomorrow."

"...Really?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice was. It scared me a bit.

"Yes, but the doctor has said that it would be best if you two don't spend too much time together for awhile. So please forgive Tweek if he isn't acting like himself around you."

Of course he would stay away from me. It's my fault that he has to do it. I wouldn't be surprised if this was Tweek's idea and not the doctor's.

It's my fault again. It's always my fault.

"Well I hope you understand. Just be glad that you two are still going to be roommates." Molly smiled. What a fake smile. It makes me sick. Every time I see a smile like that, I always feel like they secretly want me dead. Well you'll have your wish soon.

"Can I go now?"

"Oh yes, enjoy your dinner Craig."

I won't. This will be my last dinner after all. Today was chicken soup and bread. Nothing else. I was hoping it would be something else so I would get a knife or fork. Instead, I have a metal spoon....

Guess it'll do.

I finished dinner and put my tray and bowl away. I kept the spoon in my pocket.

I quickly went back to my room and hope no one noticed how strange I might look. Once I was in the safety of my room, I locked the door and sat down on my bed. I took out the spoon from my pocket and looked at it.

"..." I started bending the spoon until the top part finally snapped off, leaving only a sharp edge of the handle. It won't kill me...but...if could at least leave some scars.

I raised my left arm and started cutting myself with the sharp edge. The cut wasn't deep, so only tiny drops of blood came out. I continue to cut up my arm. I winced ever time the sharp edge touches my skin.

It's been so long since I've done this.

I felt tears in the corner of my eyes as I continue to cut my pale skin. It hurts, but I deserve this. Tweek probably hates me now. The doctor probably hates me. Thomas probably hates me. My whole family and friends probably hates me.

I'm pathetic. I'm useless. I'm trash. I should have died.

I started panting as the pain was starting to get to much on my arm. Maybe one more cut will finally end it. Just one more-

"Craig! It's me," Molly said from the other side of the door. I quickly looked at the door and quickly hid the spoon underneath my pillow. I then grabbed my blanket and use it to wipe the blood off my arm. I then hid my arm underneath the blanket.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Molly opens the door and enters the room. She had a plate of cookies and a plastic cup of milk in her hands. "Hey Craig. I thought you might like a little snack." Molly places the plate and cup on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Thanks..." I said.

"I know it's hard Craig...having your best friend taken away, but he'll be back tomorrow morning and you two can still be together...just...not spend so much time together."

"I get it Molly. Just...please leave..."

"...Craig...I would actually like it if you and Tweek befriend a new patient coming in tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well...their case is almost similar to both you and Tweek, so maybe you two won't be so sad if you befriend them. I'm sure they'll be happy to you two as friends."

"I don't want to be their friend...I just want Tweek to be okay."

"Aw Craig...it's for the best...you two just...you have been spending too much time together. You both need some time apart. That's all." That's all huh? I feel like you're taking away the only thing that makes me happy these days. It's like you want me to die so badly. You all hate me...I know it.

"I'll give you some time to think about it okay. I'll be telling Tweek about this when I see him in the morning."

"...."

"Enjoy the cookies Craig," Molly then pats my head. It was not how Tweek does it, or how my mom does it.

Molly starts leaving my room and I was finally alone.

I took my arm out of the blanket and winced when I saw how much blood stained my arm. I looked at my blanket and sighed when I saw the huge blood stains on it. I grabbed the blanket and headed towards the bathroom. I can't let them know what I did last night. I washed the blood from my blanket in the since and tried scrubbing it off as best as I could. Once the blood was out, I put my arm underneath the faucet and let the warm water wash the blood off. I winced when the water touched my open cuts. It stings. It hurts. It fucking hurts...

I deserve it.

I finally got rid of all the blood and any evidence of what I was doing. I hung my blanket on the bar above the tub and went back to my bed. I took out the spoon and put it in one of my drawers.

I laid there. I was silent. My arm still hurts. I miss him. I miss Tweek. I want him to be on my bed and rubbing my back like he use to. I want him to hum to me in my ears in his soft voice. I want him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I want him to hug me as I cry on his shoulder. I just want to see him and say I was sorry. I was sorry for being useless. I was sorry for being trash. I was sorry for being a terrible person.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I started to cry. I muffled my sobs into my pillow, wishing I was home right now. I want to go home. I want to see my parents. I want to see Tricia. I want to see aunt Joan. I want to see my friends. I even wanted to see those assholes from school.

I especially wanted to see Tweek. I wanted him to not hate me. He was the only one I knew could never hate me.

But I can't have that now can I? They all hate me. They could never love or care for someone as broken as me. I'm just a monster in their eyes, especially Tweek. He hates me, and he'll never comfort me again.

I continue to cry as I begged for someone...anyone to tell me that it will be okay. That I'm not useless. I'm not trash. I'm not...I'm not a monster.

"...."

There was no one. I was completely alone. I cried harder at the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus, why do I make Craig the most depressed whenever I do anything Creek. I just realized that. I literally make Craig sad more than I do with Tweek, which is ironic since the majority of the fandom makes Tweek the one that's the most sad...but you know what...I don't follow the fandom's rules, I just go with the flow and do my own thing here.
> 
> Still...Jesus, first it was with the space comic I made which kinda made Craig sad a bit. Then I really made Craig sad is when I made that comic about depression and stuff. Then I made Craig sad as well as my audience when I wrote Ghost Boy for the first chapter. Then the Mask story. Now this!
> 
> I have purposely made my favorite boy sad in the majority of stuff I make on both tumblr and here. WTF. What is wrong with me. Why do I make my most favorite characters sad! Oh god! I'm an awful person aren't I?
> 
> ...Well...then again...if I weren't an awful person, you wouldn't have this story to begin with huh? Nor would you have all the other stuff I just mentioned...
> 
> Well I hope you like this chapter and you start thinking what I just said earlier...
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think. It's always enjoyable hearing what you guys say and how you feel about my stories. I'll see you all in the next one!


	5. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, and welcome to another chapter of Little Monsters! Thank you to everyone who is giving their love and support to this story!  
> Now as promise, new kid is going to be in the story, but most of the content in this chapter is very disturbing, especially from Tweek's dream and the new kid. So if you're not into gore or mention of extreme violence, then please don't read this. As always, here is the warning message for this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  **Chapter contains**  
>  **-Gore**  
>  **-Cutting**  
>  **-Blood**  
>  **-Self-Harm**  
>  **-Attempted Suicide**  
>  **-Mention of suicide**  
>  **-Bullying**

They were doing it again...

My body shivered as the cold water drips off of my clothes and hair. I wish they could have done this on a warmer season. I knew I was going to get a cold when I get home.

I looked up and watches as all the kids in the room laugh at me once the bucket filled with dirty water was thrown at me. I felt like crying.

I looked at the person who threw the bucket at me. It was Nancy. Of course.

The teacher comes in and almost cries out when she sees my wet body.

"Tweek! Who did this to you?"

I looked at her and then at Nancy, she gestured to me if I tell her, she would do something worse later. I started to shake in fear.

"I just...um...I accidentally trip on the janitor's mop bucket and got the water all over me..."

The teacher sighed, "please be more careful Tweek. Come on, let's go to the restroom and dry you off." The teacher started walking with me to the restroom. I looked back and saw all of their monstrous smirks.

They almost look like monsters themselves.

Later that day, I was waiting for my mom to pick me up. I tried my best to not have any attention on myself. If I'm invisible, then maybe they won't hurt me. If they don't see me, then mama won't be sad when she sees the scrapes and bruises on my skin. I just have to be invisible and no one can hurt me.

No one can hurt me. No one can hurt me. No one can hurt....me...

I see a huge van with images of monster looking creatures on the side. I stared at it as it was about to pass me.

That was when I felt a hand pushes me on the street and the van came towards me.

"Tweek!" That was the last thing I hear.

The last thing I saw was a monster with an evil grin.

* * *

I waited patiently in the white room. I'll be going back to my room today. I'll be back with Craig...except...I won't be with him anymore. I can't teach him how to draw. I can't watch Red Racer with him. I can't walk in the garden with him. I can't walk to class with him. I can't do anything with him once I go back. I'd rather stay here then having to be apart from Craig like that.

The door opens. Molly walks in, but she wasn't alone. There was a new monster in the room. Their eyes were huge and lifeless. They look...dead...they almost look like a walking corpse. They had scars all over their body and their mouth hangs open slightly. I almost wonder if this monster is okay...but I remember that they don't really look like that...a human being is under that monster disguise that I made up.

"Hello Tweek, I'd like for you to meet...um..." Molly hold up a clipboard and looks at the new monster. "...the new kid...meet the new kid..."

"..."

"..."

I stared at them and they stared at me. They don't say anything, neither did I.

"Oh I forgot...I'm sorry...new kid...I forgot you don't speak..."

"..."

"Right...Tweek, it's time for you to go back to your room. The new kid will be spending the day with you and Craig while I finish preparing their room."

"I thought I was suppose to not be with Craig for awhile?"

"You are...just...focus more on the new kid instead of Craig...alright?"

I wanted to say no and tell her that she was a bitch for making me do this, but I kept quiet. I knew the monster can get angry if we spoke out like that.

I sighed and walk towards them. The new kid kept...staring at me the entire time. I wonder what their problem was. We headed back to my room together and once the door opened, I wanted to cry.

Craig was sitting on his bed and he looked just as happy to see me. I wanted to rush over there and hug him, but when I looked at Molly, I knew I should stay put.

"Craig, I'm glad that you're happy to see Tweek, but as we discussed, you two are to not spend so much time together. You two can sit together whenever you eat at the cafeteria, but when you have free time, I would like you both to spend your time with the new kid instead of with each other."

"..."

"..."

Neither of us said a word. I wanted to yell at her that this was stupid and that it wasn't going to fix us or anything, but again, I remain quiet. I was too scared.

I walked into our room and sat on my bed. It felt...warmer for some reason. Has Craig been sleeping on my bed while I was gone? The thought made my heart warm.

"Alright new kid, have fun with your new friends. I'll come and get you once your room is ready," Molly pats the new kid's head and leaves.

The new kid watches as Molly leaves then stares at us, as if not knowing what to do.

"...I'm glad you're back Tweek..." Craig suddenly says.

"Yeah...me too...I miss you..." I said.

"..."

"...Craig...I'm-" Craig suddenly stands up and walks towards the new kid. I felt my heart shatter a bit.

"I'm Craig. What's your name?"

"..."

"Oh um...Molly said that they don't speak..."

"Really? That's weird...."

"Craig! They could just have a condition where they can't speak. Don't be an asshole..." Suddenly, I realized what I said. "I'm sorry...I know you're still mad at me for what happened...oh god...I shouldn't even be talking to you like this right now!"

"...Thomas...wasn't hurt too bad...the nurses said he'll be fine...but he'll be in the medical ward for awhile."

"Oh god...I'm sorry Craig...I'm so sorry," I started to break down as I felt tears coming out. I wanted Craig to come over and comfort me. Craig looked like he was about to, but suddenly stops himself.

Oh god...he hates me...he fucking hates me! The thought made me cry even harder.

"I don't hate you...you know...so it's okay if you hate me..."

"Huh?"

"...New kid...keep an eye on him, I'll be back." Craig opens the door and leaves. The new kid stares at the door for a bit then turned their attention on me. The new kid walks towards me and sat on my bed next to me. I thought of closing my nose, but I remembered they don't really look dead, so of course they don't smell dead...actually...they kinda smell like rotting meat for some reason...

The new kid suddenly pats my head and stares at me with their dead eyes.

"Thanks...but no offense...I want Craig to comfort me..."

The new kid tilts their head and stares at me.

"...I just...I like him...which is the reason why I threw hot soup at Thomas...I didn't...I didn't mean to! I swear...it's just...a monster inside of me made me do it..."

"..."

"...I wonder what Craig meant that he doesn't hate me and that it was okay for me to hate him? I could never hate Craig...he's the only monster that understand me..."

"..." The new kid walks towards our desk and grab a blank piece of paper. They grabbed my colored pencils and started drawing something.

"Hey...what are you doing?" I stood up and took a peek, but my eyes widen when I saw the grotesque image. I see Craig, his guts spilling out, his eye torn off, and half of his face was missing. I screamed as I fell back from the image. Why would they draw something like that? What's wrong with them?

The new kid looks at me and had a smile on their face. They then pointed at me and then pointed at the image.

"What? What are you doing!? Are you saying I would do something like that to him!? I would never do something like that!"

"..." The new kid pouts and continues to point at me and then at the image. 

I closed my eyes and I crawled back. "Get that away from me! I'm telling you that I would never do something like that to Craig!"

The new kid stomps on their feet and drops the picture on the floor. They then grabbed their hair and pulled it. "Nnngggg!" The new kid made a frustrated noise and suddenly, they started pulling the bandages off their arm.

My eyes widen when I saw bite marks all over their arm.

"W-wait! What are you-"

The new kid bit their arm and started scratching their skin intently. I screamed when I saw blood coming out and bits of skin coming off. I started to shake as I watched them in horror.

The new kid glares at me and then points at the image. I don't understand what they're saying. Why do they think I would kill Craig?

"I'm telling you that I would never do that!" I exclaimed.

"Nnnngggg!" The new kid continues picking at their skin and more blood started coming out. I started to panic as blood started dripping on the floor. I had to stop them.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop!" I stood up and ran towards them. I tried grabbing their hands, but they suddenly scratches my face. It was only a graze, but it still made me scared. "Stop it! Please stop!"

More biting.

"Stop it! Please!"

More scratches.

"Stop! Stop! I'm begging you!"

More blood.

"Stop it! Stop hurting me!" Everything stopped. The new kid stopped biting and scratching themselves. They simply stared at me. I started crying as I looked at them.

For a second...I saw my younger self.

* * *

I left the room, not because I was angry at Tweek, I was just avoiding him. He's better off being away from trash like me.

I decided to head to the medical ward and visit Thomas. Maybe I can convince him to forgive Tweek and just hate me. I deserved it.

Once I told the nurse who I was visiting, they led me towards Thomas' room.

"Craig..." Thomas smiled as he saw me.

"Thomas..." I quickly walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you came to visit man it was...shit! ....actually yeah...it's been pretty shitty here all on my own."

"...Thomas...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault dude, it's-"

"It's not Tweek's fault! It's definitely my fault!"

"...Craig...why are you defending him!? You saw him! He...fuck! ...he threw soup at me! I'm just glad it wasn't too hot that it could burn my skin off!"

"Please don't blame him and just blame me!" I cried out.

"Craig you're not making sense here. How is any of this your fault?"

"It's always my fault! So please don't blame Tweek! Please!"

"Craig.

"Please!"

"Craig..."

"Please!"

"..." Thomas was staring at me the entire time. He looked sad and tired. "...I won't forgive Tweek...and I'm not blaming you...but...if you really care about Tweek this much...then maybe...maybe we shouldn't talk to each other for awhile..."

"Thomas..."

"I just...I need time to think...if I do forgive Tweek, I'll come and see you...I just...just please...please go..."

"...I'm sorry Thomas...I'm so so sorry..." I said. I quickly left the room.

"...It's not your fault Craig! None of it was your fault!" Thomas cried out. I held back a sob.

As I left the medical ward, I suddenly met Molly. Great. I didn't want to see Ms. Cheerful right now.

"Oh Craig! Thank goodness you're here. I was about to come to your room.

"Huh?"

"I completely forgot to warn you and Tweek about the new kid's condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes, it seems that the new kid tends to have a...let's just say...active imagination..."

"Huh?"

"You see, the new kid tends to see things not as they seem. They sometimes bring what they see to real life. The new kid will also become extremely violent to anyone around them."

I paled. Tweek.

"The new kid also has a habit of hurting themselves. Their response would be that they're trying to save the world from villains or evil Orks...whatever that means..."

"How do you forget something like that!?" I exclaimed.

"Well...I thought they took their medication today, but I just found out they haven't yet! Oh I just hope nothing happened!"

I didn't say anything, I quickly ran back to my room, Molly close behind. I opened the door and was shocked to see what happened.

There was blood all over the new kid's arms, it was dripping on the floor. The new kid stood still as Tweek hugs them, crying.

"Please...please stop it...please stop hurting yourself...you didn't do anything bad...please...please..." Tweek begged.

"..."

"Oh my god..." Molly gasped when she saw them. "New kid...I told you not to bite yourself...you took off your bandages! I told you not to do that!"

"Nnnngggg..." The new kid cried in frustration as they started pulling their hair. I feared they were going to pull it off.

"Hey! Stop that," I quickly slapped their hands away from their hair. The new kid suddenly starts struggling in Tweek's arms.

"Please! Please stop!" Tweek begged as he continues to hug them tighter.

What happened in here?"

"New kid...please take your medicine..." Molly hold up a small white pill. The new kid stares at it and slowly take it. They swallow it dry and looked at Molly. They started to cry. "I know sweetie...it hurts doesn't it?"

"Nnnggg" The new kid holds their head, gesturing that their head hurts.

"I know I know...just let your mind go at ease honey," Molly says in a gentle voice.

"..."

Tweek finally looks at the new kid and lets them go. The new kid walks towards Molly and holds her hand. They continued to cry in pain.

"I'm going to take the new kid to the medical ward and heal their arm. You two just stay in your room until I come back..."

"Alright..." I said. Tweek stayed silent as he watches the new kid. Their back was turn towards him.

Molly leaves with the new kid and I look at Tweek. He was still crying.

I was about to say something, but Tweek walks towards his bed and laid down. I looked at him for a bit before I decided to lay on my bed.

"...What happened?"

"...They drew something so terrible...I...I couldn't handle it..." I looked at him and then I looked at the floor. I saw the picture. I picked it up and looked at once I laid back down.

"...Why would they draw something like this?"

"...I think...they kept saying I did that...I would do that to you...why would they fucking think that!?"

"...I'm sure...they didn't realize what they drew. Molly said that they aren't fully there and is always having an active imagination."

"..."

"...Did they...hurt you?"

"Almost scratched my face, but no...they didn't hurt me...they kept hurting themselves."

"Why were you crying?"

"...Can I be honest with you Craig?"

"Of course...you can always be honest with me Tweek." I'll always listen to you Tweek. Always.

"...For a second...I saw myself when I looked at them."

"What?" I sat up and stared at him.

"I swore...I saw my younger self in them...all bruised...beaten...confused...tired...it felt like I knew what the new kid is going through...but at the same time...I had no way of stopping their pain..."

"...I know it's hard Tweek...but what can you do? Stuff like this...there's no cure...they just have to hope that it'll be easier on them..."

"But it always feel like it never gets easy! No matter how much I beg, they just won't stop..."

I looked at him, confused. Who was he talking about? Was someone hurting Tweek?

"...Tweek..."

"You should hate me...I deserve it Craig..."

"...No you don't." I'm the one that deserves it.

"...What did you mean earlier?"

"I don't hate you, and I'll never will. So it's okay if you hate me instead..."

"But it wasn't even your fault Craig! It was never your fault!"

"Yes it was..."

"Craig! Stop thinking it's your fault..."

"It was Tweek! It's always my fucking fault!" I exclaimed. I wanted to grab the sharp spoon in my drawer and cut myself. I want punish myself for being a horrible person. I want it to end. I just want to die.

"It's not your fault Craig..." Tweek got out of his bed and suddenly hugs me. "Please stop blaming everything on yourself. You're a good guy Craig...I know it...you make me feel so happy in such a long time..."

"Tweek..."

"Please...please stop blaming yourself...please stop hurting yourself...please stop hating yourself..."

"Tweek..." I started to cry as I held him.

"...I love you Craig...I love you so much...and it hurts when I see you like this...I just want you to be better...I just want you to be okay...so please...please...please don't leave me alone...please..."

"..." I cried harder than ever. He loves me? How can he love someone that's broken?

I looked at Tweek's weeping body. He loves me...he actually loves me...

"Tweek...I promise I won't hurt myself..."

"You better asshole...or else I'll get mad," Tweek jokes, but continues to cry on my shoulder.

"I promise...I won't hurt myself..." As long as Tweek still cares about me, then it's fine.

Everything will be fine. I promise.

* * *

After Craig and I talked for a bit and finally forgave each other and ourselves. We decided that this whole separating us thing was stupid.

"Nnggg...I can't believe they're making us stop hanging out with each other!"

"I know...but what are we going to do? Molly will be keeping an eye on us the entire time..."

"Wait...maybe...the new kid can be some use to us..."

"I don't know how I feel about using them like that...they're already dealing with a lot of shit right now..."

"I know...but...I think...I think if we tell them our plan...they might be willing to help us."

"I doubt it. That kid is all there Tweek. Molly told me that they're in their own little world most of the time. I don't even think they can tell the difference between reality and imaginary anymore..."

"I know...but...when I looked into their dead eyes...it seems as if they were still there...they were really looking at me..."

"...Alright...so what's the plan?"

"If the new kid agrees..then we'll pretend we're focusing on them most of the time, but really...we're secretly hanging out with each other the entire time.With the new kid there, Molly think we're focusing on them..."

"Alright...let's just hope the new kid will help us out..."

The door opens and Craig quickly lets go of me and walks back to his bed. Molly comes in with the new kid next to her. They seem better...sorta...

"Alright boys. Now that new kid is all better, why don't you two get to know them. If you're planning on doing any activities with them, please tell me. I do need to keep an eye on all three of you."

"We will, don't worry Molly," I said.

"Alright, have fun you three." Molly closes the door and leaves.

The new kid stares at the door and then walks towards our desk. They started doodling again.

I stared at Craig and he stared back. This was it.

"Um...new kid..are you...better now?"

"..." The new kid slowly nods their head, but didn't look at us.

"...We have a favor to ask you..."

"..."

"...Um...could you help us be together when we're outside of our rooms?"

"..." The new kid didn't respond, just continued doodling. I gulped and walked closer to them.

"It's just...it's always been me and Craig...but since the doctor and Molly wants us to be separated for awhile...we were...um...wondering if you could just make it look like...um..."

"Look...could you please help us by tricking the nurses and doctors that we're hanging out with you when really we're hanging out with each other..."

"..."

"Please...we promise...we'll do anything you want...I just...I want to be with Craig..." when I said that I started to blush. I looked at Craig and he also started to blush. Oh crap...I don't even know what we are right now...are we still friends or...are we...

"...." The new kid holds up their drawing and I almost screamed again. Luckily, it wasn't an image of Craig this time. It was a woman...she looked...she almost look like Molly...but human...huh...guess the new kid hates her too.

"Jesus...what's in your head to have Molly's face pierced by a skewer and having her entire body roasted?"

"Craig! I'm sorry...just...will you help us?"

"..." The new kid suddenly gave us a thumbs up. They then grabbed another clean sheet of paper and started writing on it.

_As long as we play my game when I feel like it. If you dare take back your promise of doing what I want. I'll poke both of your eyes out._

"Oh Jesus! Please don't poke my eyes out!" I begged.

The new kid stares at us and smiles. I couldn't really tell since their mouth was still open and lopsided.

"Thanks new kid..."

The new kid nods and continues to doodle. Guess that's that. I looked at Craig and smiled. I gave him a hug, not caring if his left side of his face is touching my right cheek. I'm actually starting to like his left side.

"What time is it? I'm starting to get hungry..." I said.

"I think it's close to lunch. I'll get us something to eat. I don't really feel like eating lunch at the cafeteria."

"Okay. Just bring me whatever..." I said.

"Alright...new kid...you want anything?"

"..." They held up an image of a severed hand next to an image of mac n' cheese. I kinda wanted to vomit at the thought of those two things being so close together.

"Alright...I'll see if they have any.." Craig leaves the room, leaving us two together.

"...Are you better now?"

"..." The new kid starts writing.

_My head feels as if pins and needles are piercing my brain. I also feel very itchy...I want to scratch my arms, but Molly told me not to do that._

"P-please don't....don't...hurt yourself again...please..."

"..."

_Earlier...why were you crying?_

"...Cause I know what you're going through...have these...hallucinations...thinking that what you see is real...when really...it's not...it's scary, isn't it?"

"..."

"I actually once...started hurting myself whenever the bullies decided to not pick on me...only so my mom and dad would comfort me...but I realized that was bad...hurting myself was much more worse than having others hurt me...I felt sick..."

"..."

_Did you stop?_

"...I stop hurting myself...but they didn't...they kept hurting me...there was even a time when someone pushed me into..." I didn't want to remember that day. I didn't want to remember how I almost died. "...Never mind...just...please stop hurting yourself and stop hurting others...you're only going to make yourself sick..."

_I'll try...but I can't help it. The Orks and super villains always find me and try to kill me._

"...Right...well...I hope you can defeat them all one day," I smiled at them.

The new kid looks at me and smiles as well.

_Yep! I'll make all their guts spill out! They shall never get rid of me! King Douchebag and Buttlord!_

I almost laugh at the names they gave themselves. What kind of kid would want that as their name? I suddenly spot the image of Craig that the new kid drew earlier. I had to ask them about this.

"...Why did you...draw Craig like that? I would never hurt Craig like that..."

_I know you wouldn't._

"Huh? Then why did you draw it then?"

_I was trying to tell you to save the fallen angel!_

"Huh?"

_You're the monster keeper! The fallen angel belongs to you! You're suppose to make sure the fallen angel stays safe! I was trying to tell you to save him before he ends up like that!_

"...But Craig...he doesn't belong to me..."

_He does belong to you, and you belong to him! That's how this works!_

"...Well...what should I do? How can I save Craig?"

The new kid stares at me and starts drawing again. It was me holding a knife and dead bodies were underneath me. They started writing again.

_Defeat the bad monsters! Only then will you save the angel!_

I stared at them. They looked at me for a bit before resuming their drawings. I looked at the floor. Defeat the monsters? How...how can I do that? If I go anywhere near them...they would kill me...

I looked at the new kid and realized something. If the new kid is willing to fight their inner demons...then...why can't I?

"...Defeat...the monsters..."

The new kid bangs on the desk and nods. A victorious smile formed on their dead face. Huh...they look...alive all of a sudden. I smiled at them and lean back on my bed.

Okay. If I'm going to save Craig...I need to face them...

I need to face my monsters.

* * *

It was late at night. The new kid was already take to their new room, so it's just me and Tweek. Tweek and I were sleeping, or at least I was trying to sleep.

My mind kept thinking about what Tweek said earlier. He basically told me that he loves me. I on the other hand don't know how I feel about him. I care about him. I love it when he's there to comfort me...but do I love him?

I sat up on my bed and look at Tweek. He was sleeping soundly on his bed. I smiled when I saw he was drooling a bit. Cute.

I blushed when I realized I just called him cute. My chest hurts for some reason.

Hurts...shit...I forgot about the broken spoon. I quietly open my drawer and took the spoon out. I looked at Tweek and sighed. I don't need it. As long as Tweek's here and that he loves me...I don't need it anymore. I promised him after all.

I suddenly hear the door open and I quickly hid the spoon back into my drawer.

It was the new kid.

"...What are you doing here?" I whispered, making sure not to wake Tweek up.

"..." The new kid held up a piece of paper and I tried my best to see what was written on it.

_I hate that prison they call my room. It's not my kingdom..._

"...I know...being in a different place isn't easy...but that doesn't explain why you're here..."

"..."

_I would feel better if I stay with you two...at least if I have allies next to me, the Orks wouldn't dare attack me in my sleep._

"...You're scared...aren't you?"

The new kid's eyes widen and looked angry. They turned their head and looked down. They slowly nodded.

"...Alright...you can sleep here..."

The new kid nodded and put their blanket and pillow on the floor.

"...You sure you don't want to sleep on the bed?"

_A warrior that travels must get use to sleeping on the hard ground..._

"Alright..." I was about to go back to my bed, but suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve.

_Why are you still up at this hour? I was surprised to see someone was still awake..._

"...Don't tell Tweek," I took the broken spoon out of the drawer and showed it to them.

"..."

"Please don't tell him...I swear, I'll get rid of it. I promised him that I wouldn't hurt myself again...so please...please don't tell him."

"..."

_I won't tell...but please don't kill yourself on the battleground. The only time you can die is when the enemy defeats you. Killing yourself would be shameful._

"...I know...I know."

The new kid sighs and lays down on the floor. I put the spoon underneath my pillow and laid down. I looked at the new kid for a bit and wondered how they see me. Do they see me as a monster as well?

"Hey...new kid..."

"...?"

"What do I look like to you?"

"..." I saw them move around a bit and then they showed me a drawing. 

I had angel wings on my back and a noose around my neck. My eyes were closed and it looked like I was about to cry. I had my hands together, as if I was praying. I then saw the words that they wrote.

_Fallen angel._

I finally went to sleep as I held the drawing close to my chest.

* * *

I was running. I kept running. I didn't stop running even when I hear snarls and groans behind me.

"Tweek..."

"Stay back!" I screamed as I kept running for my life.

I suddenly started to fall. I kept falling and falling until I landed in a giant pile of meat and flesh. I started to gag as some of the blood got into my mouth. I tried crawling out, but felt hands on my legs, pulling me down.

"Stop! Help! Please help me!"

"Tweek..." I suddenly hear a familiar voice. I looked to my side and saw Craig. He had injuries all over his body. His guts were spilling out, his eyes were missing, blood was coming out of his mouth, and his angel wings were torn to shreds.

"Craig!" I screamed as I finally managed to crawl out and run towards Craig. A giant monster suddenly appears.

The monster looked familiar.

The monster roared as it towers over me. I screamed as it showed its hideous face. I tried running away, but I remembered Craig was still there. He needed me. He needed my help.

I suddenly felt someone tug my sleeve. I saw a new kid wearing a warrior outfit. They handed me a sword and pointed at the monster.

"...Kill your monster before it kills you..." their voice was distorted, but I understood.

I held my ground and stared at the giant monster in front of me.

"I won't let you kill me! I won't let you ruin my life! You won't hurt me anymore!" I screamed.

The monster roared and I quickly ran towards it. I slash at its legs and watched as the thing fell. I climb on top of it and started stabbing at its back. The monster roared in pain and tried to grab me, but I started slashing its hands and claws.

"Just die already! Leave me alone!" I screamed as I continue to stab the creature with the sword. I then slash at the monsters stomach and watches as its entrails started pooling out. Black blood started pooling out of its wounds. I watched as the monster slowly dies before me. I saw the new kid walked towards the monsters intestines and suddenly starts gnawing on it. I wanted to tell them to stop and that it was not good to eat a monster's intestines, but I suddenly hear Craig groan in pain.

"Tweek..."

"Craig!" I jump off the monster and ran towards him. "Craig!" I cried as I held his body. "Craig! I'm here...I'm here. I won't let the monsters hurt you anymore..."

"...Tweek...you'll never get rid of them..."

"Huh? But I just did!"

"There's always more monsters...Tweek...and they will kill you..." Craig skin suddenly starts rotting and he soon fell apart. My hands were covered in blood and flowers as I watch his entire body get eaten by maggots.

"Craig? Craig! Craig!" I screamed.

I suddenly see me. My monster self.

"..."

"Please...please tell me what I need to do! Please help me!"

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

My monster self suddenly gave me a knife. He then pointed at his head and then points at me. I looked at him, but I held the knife up.

I stab myself in the head.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt the knife piercing my brain. I took the knife out and stab myself again. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I felt the knife stab through my eye. I kept stabbing and stabbing my head. I kept screaming and screaming each time. My monster self looks at me and smiles. They don't look like themselves anymore. They look like the monster I saw before.

Everything went dark.

* * *

I wake up with a start. My entire body covered in sweat. My head was ringing. I started touching my face and sighed in relief when I felt no stab wounds anywhere. My eye was still there too.

I panted as I tried to calm myself down. I looked around. I was in my room. Safe from those monsters. I looked at Craig's bed. Craig is there. Sleeping peacefully. He was okay. He was still alive. I was surprised to see the new kid sleeping on our floor, but I didn't think too much on it.

After I had calm down, I went to the bathroom and splashed water into my face. I suddenly see the monster in the mirror.

"..." I realized that the monster I saw in my dream wasn't him.

That was the monster who pushed me into traffic and tried to kill me.


	6. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a somewhat special. The reason it's special because I thought I celebrate this chapter by having a point of view from the new kid! and see what goes on in their head. I'm not making the entire chapter from their point of view, but let's say they are somewhat the main focus for this chapter.
> 
> I just wanted to celebrate because of all the love and attention this story is getting. Like seriously, I'm not much of a serious person per se, but writing this story is fun and really lets me vent out my inner emotions into it. Not saying I'm exactly like Tweek and Craig here, it's more like I kinda have these inner demons as well.
> 
> So yeah, thank you for all the love and support for this story and I do hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Also, in celebration for this special chapter, I would like to address a few questions that most of you probably have for this story, so here we go!
> 
> Q 1. Is the monster that pushed Tweek someone we know?  
> A. No...mostly because I have no idea who to pick for the supposed bad guy here. I could pick Cartman, but realized that Cartman isn't even in the same town as Tweek. Besides, I love all the South Park characters and I'd feel guilty if I made even one of them play as a bad guy. So no, the character is going to be original or something. Speaking of different towns, here's the next question.
> 
> Q 2. Do both Craig and Tweek live in South Park here?  
> A. No. If you noticed from whenever they talk about where they live, Craig has mentioned he lives in South Park. However, Tweek never gave any reaction or said anything. Meaning, he doesn't live in South Park nor knows much about it. Tweek lives in Denver, which is why his parents visits him easily.
> 
> Q 3. What condition does the new kid have?"  
> A. I have no idea. I think I'm leaning towards Schizophrenia since it was mentioned that the new kid can't tell reality from imaginary. I also like to note that whenever the new kid is frustrated or in pain, they will hurt themselves or other without even realizing it. They just think an enemy is hurting them or their friends.
> 
> Q 4. Why the gore drawings?  
> A. Cause why not? This is an explicit chapter after all, so why not go all the way? *smile*
> 
> Q 5. Is someone going to die in this story?  
> A. .....
> 
> Anyways, if you have questions, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments below or on my tumblr. Also, if you want more POV from the new kid, please tell and I might make it happen in future updates.
> 
> Enough stalling. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter contains:**  
>  **-Self harm**  
>  **-Gore**

"Honey, dinner is ready!"

"..."

"Honey? Honey...what are you doing in there?" There is a knocking sound. "Honey? What are you- Oh god!"

"...."

"What's wrong dear? Why did you...oh my god!"

"..." I looked at the two adults standing before me. What? What happened?

"Sweetheart...what did you...what did you do to Mr. Whiskers?"

"Why is your rabbit's organs spilling out and in your mouth!?"

"...?" Huh? That's what a warrior suppose to do. You must eat what you have caught. This rabbit made a fine meal...a bit chewy though...

"Honey..p-please put Mr. Whisker's intestines o-out of your mouth and then we'll head off to the hospital..."

"..." Hospital? Aren't you suppose to keep us hidden? Aren't we hiding from the government who wants to use my powers for evil?

"Sweetie, put Mr. Whiskers down..."

"Y-yeah kiddo...I don't see why you hurt your beloved pet like that..."

Pet? What pet? The only pet I have is my boring goldfish. I don't won a pet rabbit...do I?

"Sweetie...put the rabbit down..."

"...Nnnnngggg." Itchy. My skin feels itchy. Did this meal cause it? Was this meat infected? Have I been poison? Ugh...so itchy...must scratch...skin...off!

"Honey honey honey! Don't do that!"

"Kiddo, stop doing that....you're going to make yourself bleed!"

Itchy...itchy. Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy! Why is everything so itchy...maybe if I peel my skin off...I won't feel itchy! Ah ha! That will work!

"Honey! Don't bite your arm like that!"

"Kiddo! Stop!"

"..." So itchy...so itchy...those villainous scum must have done this! I'll show them! I'll show them all! Ugh...so itchy...so so itchy...

Hey...why is everything getting dark? Is it nap time already? I feel...tired...

"Honey? Oh god! Sweetie! Call 9-1-1!"

"Oh god! Kiddo! Stay with us! We're calling help! Honey, stop the bleeding in their arms!"

"Oh god! My baby! My baby!"

Don't worry mother and father. I, the great king of Zaron, shall vanquish all evil and save the innocent. Even if it means sacrificing myself.

I shall save you all, for I am....

* * *

"New kid...wake up...dude wake up already..."

"...."

I sighed when the new kid finally woke up and rub the sleep out of their eyes. They looked around, looking confused.

"Sorry I had to wake you up really early, but if you don't return to your room, Molly is going to be really mad if she doesn't find you," I said.

"..." The new kid nods and grab their blanket and pillow.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room," I offered.

The new kid nods and we headed out into the corridor together. I suddenly felt the new kid holding my hand. Jesus...I wonder how old they are. They look around my age, but they act like a little kid...a very disturbed kid. I took a peek at the new kid. Jesus...they're really short...are they getting any nutrients in their body...actually...are they a girl or a boy?

I felt the new kid my arm with their pillow.

"What was that for?"

The new kid stopped walking and starts writing something on their little notepad.

_Stop trying to guess who I am. My identity must never be known! Or else the evil Orks and villains will know who I am!_

"Right right...Orks...villains...you know...if you're going to have such an active imagination like that...you should stick with one time period. I'm pretty sure fantasy and superheroes don't really go together..."

_Fuck you dude..._

I snorted. The new kid holds my hand again and we continued walking to their room. I'm really confused with this kid. It seems like they aren't there, but other times, I feel like I'm talking to the actual kid themselves...I wonder how they got like this...

"We're here."

_Thank you fallen angel, but you didn't have to bring me back to my cell, especially if the monster keeper gets worried about your whereabouts._

I snorted, "I'm sure Tweek wouldn't worry that much, especially if I explain to him that I was taking you back to your room. Now you better keep your promise new kid, or else we're not playing that dumb game of yours."

The new kid glares at me and starts writing again. 

_It's not a game! It's battle!_

"Well I remember you calling it a game when we made our deal..."

_I was only calling it a game because I didn't want you to back down on what's really going down..._

"Oh yeah? Well what's really going to happen then?"

_War._

With that, the new kid opens their door, turns to look back at me with their huge eyes, and then slowly closes it. With a terrifying grin on their face.

"...What a weirdo," I sighed and started heading back to my room.

* * *

Oh god! This isn't going to work! Molly will know that we're pretending to hang out with the new kid and then she'll separate me and Craig! I don't want that! I love Craig for fuck sakes!

...Wait...does Craig...does he like me?

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked at the new kid, who was staring at me with their dead eyes. Jesus...I wonder what they really look, Craig has told me they had huge eyes that were almost fish like.

"W-what?"

The new kid points at Molly and then points at the TV screen in front of us. Right...I just gotta calm down and pretend I'm watching TV with the new kid, while Craig is sitting on the other side of new kid.

"Hello boys," Molly greets. The new kid stares at her, but didn't say anything. "I'm so glad you're hanging out with the new kid."

"Tell us again why you can't tell us their name? It's starting to get weird calling them new kid all of the time."

"Oh well...um...when their parents were signing them in, the new kid didn't want anyone to know their real name. They were afraid that someone would know their real identity or whatnot."

"...." I looked at new kid and almost shrieked when they flipped Molly off without her noticing.

"I'm glad you two are spending time and being friends with the new kid...but...can you tell me why you're both spending time with them at the same time?"

"It's not like we're talking. Red Racer is going to be on soon and I want to watch it."

"Y-yeah and we didn't really want to leave the room, so we're going to watch TV with Craig."

"...Alright you two, but if I see you talking to each other, I will have to separate you two."

"Don't worry Molly. We know the rules. You technically never said we couldn't be in the same room together, so it's fine."

"Right...well have fun you three...and keep a close eye on the new kid...make sure they don't...you know..."

"D-don't worry....we'll keep the new kid company and make sure they don't do anything bad..."

"Good. See you three at lunch," Molly leaves and we sighed in relief.

"Thank god she's gone."

"Sh! Keep your voice down! Just because she's gone doesn't mean the other nurses are! They know that we're not suppose to talk to each other!"

"Dude, relax. We'll be fine. I promise."

"...O-okay..." We looked back on the screen and watched as Red Racer came on. I still don't understand this show at all.

I hear the new kid gasp and I look at them. They looked...excited to see this show. They suddenly started waving their arms around, doing the same gestures that Red Racer himself is doing and then striking his signature pose.

"Huh, guess I'm not the only one that thinks this show is awesome," Craig smirked.

I chuckled and wanted to tell him that it's still a weird show, but I remained silent. As much as this show is weird, if Craig likes it, then it's fine. Besides, I don't want to hear another lecture from him.

I took a peek at him and froze when I saw him staring at me. We both flinched and looked away. I took a peek at him and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. My heart is racing.

"...Um...I think I'm going to get a drink from the cafeteria."

"B-but...Red Racer is still on..."

"Don't worry, I've seen this episode already. You two enjoy...and new kid, don't let Tweekers here criticize our show," Craig said. I pouted, but couldn't help but smile a bit.

Craig leaves and I sighed. I wish I knew how he felt about me...

"..."

"...Hey....new kid?"

"..."

"Do you...do you think...C-Craig likes me?"

"..."

"I mean...I know he likes me as a friend and all...but I was wondering if you think he l-likes me...you know...as more than friends?"

"..."

"I'm sounding weird aren't I? Oh god! J-just forget it! I mean...why would I say such a stupid silly-" I felt the new kid put their hands on my shoulder and stared at me with their blank, dead eyes. "New kid?"

"..." My eyes widen. I thought they were going to nod or shake their head to respond to my question, but instead, their mouth was about to be open, as if...as if they were about to actually say-

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh god you're back!" I exclaimed as I fell back. The new kid and Craig stared down at me. "I swear...we weren't doing anything but talking..."

"Okay...whatever you say..." Craig sat back down and I sat back up. We continue to watch the screen before us. "Oh...here."

Craig hands me a can of black coffee.

"You...you got this for me?"

"I also got some milk for the new kid," Craig said as he hands the small carton to the new kid.

New kid stares at the carton of milk and then angrily blew a raspberry at Craig. They still opened the carton and drank it.

"Why'd...did you get us something? We didn't ask or anything..."

"...I felt like it...besides...I think if the new kid drinks more milk, they might finally get taller," Craig smirked.

The new kid glares and starts punching Craig in the arm. Craig laughs and falls back as new kid continues punching him.

I looked at the can of coffee and held it tightly to my chest. I really wish I knew what Craig thought of me...

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay stop! Tweek! I think new kid is trying to murder me! Ow! Fuck!" Craig cursed as new kid continues punching him a bit harder.

"Oh Jesus! New kid stop! You're gonna get into so much trouble!"

* * *

It was dinner time and we were sitting at a table together. Just me, Tweek, and the new kid. Of course, new kid was sitting between us, so no one can suspect anything....

This is stupid...

"..." New kid pokes at the sloppy joe and stares at it.

"Come on dude, just eat your food..." I sighed and took a bite of my food.

"..." The new kid continues to stare at their food and finally lifts it up to their mouth. They took a hesitant bite, but soon their eyes lighten up and they started eating the sandwich happily.

"Jesus...have you never eaten sloppy joes before?" Tweek asked.

"..." The new kid didn't respond and continued eating their food.

"Careful dude, you're going to choke if you eat it that quickly..."

"..."

We continued to eat our dinner peacefully when suddenly, someone bursts into the cafeteria and starts screaming.

"No no no no no!" It was a boy, probably around twelve years old. He was running around screaming and all the other patients, including us, were staring at him in horror.

A group of nurses came and tried to calm down the boy. "Jonathon...please stay clam. We just need to take you back to your room..."

"No no no no no!" The boy, Jonathon, suddenly runs towards our table and flops on top. He starts screaming and kicking his feet. I realized that his hands have been restrained. "You can't make me! You can't fucking make me!"

"Jonathon, we just need to take you back to your room and give you your medicine honey. Please calm down..."

"No no no no no! I want my mom! I want to go home!"

"Jonathon, please..."

"Fuck you!" Jonathon starts scrambling so much that he knocked our food off the table.

I looked over at Tweek who was panicking. He's probably seeing the boy as a horrendous monster right now. I looked at the new kid and they simply stared at the boy with a blank expression.

"Jonathon, please we need you to take your medicine..."

"Please! Please don't let the scary lady take me away! Don't let her take me away!" Jonathon begged us. I stared at him uncomfortably. I kinda want to help him, but it looks like he needs to take his medicine.

"Nnnngg...p-please...j-just...just go with the nurses man...t-they're only t-trying to h-help..." Tweek said, but was trembling.

"You fucking traitors! They have you under control! They fucking messed with your heads too!"

"Dude. Our heads aren't being controlled. You should go with the nurses and take your medication," I said, though inside, I was kinda afraid.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! All of you! All of you are against me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

A male nurse carefully grabs Jonathon from behind and the female nurse gave him a shot. Jonathon struggled in the male nurse's arm, but slowly started calming down until they fell unconscious.

"Okay...take him back to his room and put him on his bed. Make sure to strap him down before he wakes up..."

The male nurse nods and takes Jonathon back to his room.

"Alright kids...I think it's best that we all head back to our rooms. You can take your food with you, but please don't leave your rooms until everything has calmed down." The nurse said.

All the kids got up and grabbed their foods. Most either threw their food away or brought them with them.

"...I think I lost my appetite..." I muttered.

"Y-yeah...yeah...m-me too..." Tweek said, trying to hold back a sob. I desperately wanted to rub his back and calm him down. That must have been terrifying to him.

"..."

"...New kid? You want to hang out in our room for a bit?" I asked.

"..." The new kid slowly nodded and got up.

We all abandoned our food and headed straight to our room. Once we got inside, I quickly lock the door and turn to look at Tweek.

"You alright?"

"His head...his head was so swollen...his eyes were so red...and there was so much blood coming out...I was so scared...I felt so bad for him, but I was too scared to help him or anything..."

"I know Tweek...I know..." I held him in my arms and rubbed his back. After awhile, Tweek has finally calmed down and soon hugs me back.

"Were you scared Craig?"

"...Yeah...I was..."

"...I wish...I wish I was normal...I hate seeing people who are hurt look like monsters to me...I feel like a awful human being..."

"Hey...it's not your fault man...it's never your fault. Even if you didn't see him as a monster...the entire thing was so scary...wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"It was, wasn't it? You know...I wanted to help the guy myself...but I was too scared to do anything...guess we're both cowards..."

"...Yeah..." Tweek rests his head on my shoulder and continues sniffling. Tweek holds me tighter and I felt my heart beating faster than usual...

"...Nnggg..."

We both remembered we weren't alone and pulled away. We stared at the new kid. "New kid? You alright?"

"Nnnnngggg augh....nnnngggg..." The new kid starts making frustrated noises and starts pulling their hair.

"H-hey...you alright?" New kid wipes his tears away and walks closer to them.

"Nnnnnggg....a-aaahhhh...ha.....ha....nnnnnggg..." the new kid starts panting, tears were falling as they continues to clutch their head in pain.

The new kid suddenly starts scratching their arm, but the bandages were in the way.

"Hey! Relax. You're fine...just...fuck...Tweek...should we call Molly?"

"Nnnnnnggggg!" The new kid stomps their feet and starts pulling their bandages off.

"Shit! Stop!" I exclaimed as I grabbed their hands.

"Nnnnnngggggg!" The new kid screams and starts kicking and punching.

"Tweek! Grab their legs!"

"R-right!" Tweek holds the new kid's legs and we laid them down. Tweek continued to pin the new kid's legs down and I kept hold on their arms.

"Stop!" I ordered. The new kid continues to thrash around until Tweek accidentally let's go of one leg, causing him to get kicked in the head.

"Ah!" Tweek exclaimed as his face was kicked.

"Tweek!" I suddenly felt them kick me in the stomach, causing me to let go. "....Fuck..." I groaned.

"Nnnnggg!" The new kid managed to get most of the bandages off their right arm and they start biting and scratching at it.

"New kid! Stop!" Tweek exclaimed as he hugs their body.

"Fuck! I'm getting Molly!" I got up and reached for the door, but I felt a hand grab me by the neck and pulls me down.

"New kid! No!"

The new kid was straddling at me, their eyes glared at me and I didn't recognize them at all. They suddenly had their hands around my neck and they started choking me.

"A-ah...s-stop..." I barely said as more pressure was being added. The new kid continued to choke me as Tweek tried to get them off of me.

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Tweek exclaimed.

"A-ah...new kid...please...l-let...g-go...." I begged as tears started coming out. Please...if you're in there...let me go...please...I can't die...I promised Tweek...I can't...I can't...

My vision was getting dark as I was about to lose consciousness. Before I passed out, I suddenly hear Tweek screaming and lunges at the new kid, causing them to be knocked over.

"New kid! Snap out of it! Please!" Tweek begged as he towers over the new kid. The new kid continue to struggle in Tweek's arms and tried to scratch at his face.

I panted as I tried to breathe. I looked at the new kid in horror.

The new kid continued to struggle until they finally stopped and started...

They...they stared to cry.

"Nnnnnnggggg..." The new kid started crying, as if they were in so much pain.

"Hey...hey it's alright...it's alright..." I said as I crawled towards the two. "Shhh...it's alright...calm down...calm down..."

"Craig...you better get Molly...I think they need their medicine..."

"Yeah...yeah okay..." I said.

I quickly got out of the room and got Molly. Molly comes in and puts a pill inside the new kid's mouth. They finally calmed down, but they were still crying.

"I'm so sorry about this boys..."

"It's fine..." I said. I tried my best to hide the red marks around my neck. I didn't want to get the new kid in trouble.

"...Alright...I think new kid needs to stay in their room for the rest of the night. I'm sorry boys...I'll see if we need to give the new kid any new medication...until then...I don't think it's best for the new kid to hang around with you two..."

"Nnnnnggg..." The new kid pulls away from Molly and ran towards us. They hug my arm and clutches it tightly. They started to shake.

"...No...I think...I think if you give them their medicine, they should be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." I said as I pat the new kid's head.

"...Alright...but if they try to hurt you boys, I will have to separate them from the other patients, especially you two." Molly walks over and grabs the new kid's arm. "Have a good night boys..."

Molly and the new kid leaves our room and both Tweek and I sat on the floor, leaning against my bed.

"Fuck..."

"...Why did you say that man? They almost killed you..."

"...Tweek...I know that the new kid was violent...but...they looked like they were in pain man...besides...don't we need them if we want to talk to each other like usual?"

"Craig...if it means getting you hurt...then we should just forget it!"

"No! I...I want to talk to you like we use to...I want to hang out with you...I just...I want to be with you..."

"Why is it that important to you?"

"...The same reason it's important to you..." I said.

"...Craig...do you...do you like me?"

"..."

"And...and I mean do you like me as more than friends..."

"...I don't know...maybe..."

"Craig...?"

"...Fuck...yes...yes alright...I like you...I like you more than a friend..."

"...Why didn't you say so then?"

"Cause I'm too fucked up Tweek!" I exclaimed as tears started forming. "For fuck sakes...I tried to kill myself...more than once...I almost died too...but...fuck...just the thought of being with you and then...breaking your heart one day because of how fucked up I am....I couldn't fucking take it...I didn't...I didn't want to break your heart..."

"...Craig..." I felt Tweek wrap his arms around me and I started crying in his embrace. "You're not the only one who is fucked up..."

"..."

"If you're fucked up...then so am I. I mean...seriously...why would you fall for a boy that sees people as monsters?"

"I don't care if you see me or anyone as monsters...I only care about who you really are..."

"Exactly...if you can love me for me...then I can love you for you."

"...Tweek..."

"Craig...let's face it...we're both fucked up in the head...but that's okay...because if we have each other...then everything will be fine...it'll always be fine..."

"...Tweek." I held him close and started crying on his shoulder. I love him. I love him. I really do.

"...Craig...can I...c-can I kiss you?"

I almost laughed, "funny...I was going to ask you that..."

Tweek smiled at me and I smiled at him. We lean in close and our lips touched each other. This kiss...it was nice. It wasn't rough or made me feel disgusted...it was gentle and warm. I love kissing Tweek.

"...I love you..."

"Me too...I love you too..." I whispered.

We continue to hug each other and sit on the floor. I love him, I really do...and when we get out of here together, I'll be sure to be with him forever.

* * *

I sighed as I continue to lay in my prison...actually...now that I've stayed here...it has now become my own personal secret headquarters. Different from the one in my kingdom, but it's better than nothing...

I continue to draw my little art piece for the angel and keeper. It is a gift for them for allowing me to stay as their ally...especially after the evil wizard king put the confusion spell on me, causing me to think they were my enemies. Those two are very understanding. I swear, I shall never let my mind be confused on who is my enemy and who is my...well...friend...

Friend...how foreign....ally...yes! That is the correct term. Douchebag, you do not have friends...friends are too...personal....

Oh...the piece! Must finish!

I continue to draw on the white sheet and until I finished the last details. I looked at it and was proud at how it came out. Not my best work, for this one didn't show the guts and blood of my enemies. This one is merely a portrait of my two new allies...I even added a bit of a romantic touch for the keeper.

I take my gift and opened the door. I peeked around, making sure the she-devil isn't around. I quickly headed towards my allies headquarters. Once I reached, I quietly opened the door, but was surprised to see the two sleeping next to each other.

I walked up to them and stared at them. How strange these two are. I would never get close like this to an ally...but I guess we have different views of life. I smiled at the two and placed my gift on top of the keeper's chest. I quietly leave and headed back to my headquarters.

Once I came back, I headed back to my table and start my next piece. This time of a crab monster with their insides being boiled alive!

_"....Please stop..."_

Huh? Who said that?

_"Stop this already...it's embarrassing..."_

I turn and was surprised to see a familiar face.

_"You're only hurting yourself by acting like this..."_

...No I'm not...I'm just doing my job...

_"Job? You're playing dungeons and dragons, and superheroes! How the fuck is that a job?"_

It is so a job...I am the hero of this story...

_"You're not a hero. You're a normal teenager who doesn't know how to identify themselves..."_

Stop playing tricks, you imposter...

_"Imposter? I'm you you fucking idiot...I'm your real self. The self that knows what's real and what's fake..."_ They suddenly starts coughing violently and blood spilled out of their mouth.

You're dying imposter...

_"Only because you're killing me...you need to stop this...this isn't you...you're a normal person...you're only like this because you don't know who you are anymore...you can't even remember your real name..."_

I do know my name imposter! I am King Douchebag and Buttlord!

_"No! Your real name is-"_ I closed my ears and shut my eyes.  _"...Fuck...I'm way too gone to remember it myself...fuck...please stop...you're not a hero...you're not a warrior...there is no Zaron...there is no stick of truth...there is no orks, no villains, no citizens that need help...there's no super powers...you're a normal human being..."_

...Lies...I am not a normal human being. I can travel through time...I can...I have every ability possible. I am a hero of these lands...

_"...Then why do you feel unsure of yourself?"_

"..."

_"Face it...even you know this isn't real...you're not real...none of this is real...you're sick...and you're only getting worse..."_

"..."

_"If you don't drop this now...you'll only kill yourself...."_ They continue to cough and more blood came out. They look pale.

No matter what you say...I'm still a hero...I shall save my family and the people from the darkness...I shall even sacrifice myself if it means saving the innocent people of Zaron.

_"Fine...keep playing pretend...because when you do die...you won't feel victorious in the end...you'll just feel pain and suffering for eternity...for when you die...you will never escape from your own delusions...ever..."_

The imposter leaves and I am left alone. I sat back down and continued my drawing. Something red drips on the white sheet. It looks like...blood. I headed towards my bathroom and look at my reflection. I'm bleeding from my nose.

"...Nnnnggg." I groan in pain when my head starts hurting all of a sudden. I don't feel like drawing anymore...I'm tired.

I went back to my room and laid on my bed. Guess it's comfortable than the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

...My body itches...

* * *

I wake up the next morning. Ugh...my neck is stiff...oh...that's right...I'm sleeping on Craig's shoulder and a pillow. I loot to my left and smiled when I saw Craig's sleeping face. I'm in love with Craig's monster side now...it makes him beautiful.

I lean in and kiss his cheek. He stirs a bit, but calms down again.

I quietly chuckle and snuggled closer to him. I suddenly see a piece of paper on my chest.

"...New kid..." I sighed and picked up the paper. I was surprised, but smiled. At least this one didn't have intestines coming out or something like that. The drawing was of me and Craig. Craig looking like an angel, with a noose around his neck and scars running up his left arm and up to his left side of his face. As for me, I had a staff in my hand, I was wearing a long robe, and I had some sort of crown on my head. I smiled more when I saw that the two were holding hands.

I got to remember to thank the new kid for this. In the corner of the paper, I noticed that there were words on it.

The Fallen Angel and the Monster Keeper by D.

...Who's...D?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I have created some artwork for this story so here they are!
> 
>   
>    
>   
> 


	7. Mommy Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to another chapter! I feel like I forgot to address a few questions from the previous one, so here are a couple more just in case you're wondering what's to come in this story.
> 
> Q 1. Will we see Token, Clyde, and Jimmy in the story?  
> A. Yep, they shall make a physical appearance at the facility very soon, so look forward to that!
> 
> Q 2. Will the main four make an appearance in the story?  
> A. Yep, I'm planning out on how they will make their appearance and how Tweek will react with most of them, especially Cartman. Oh boy...
> 
> Q 3. Will Craig meet Tweek's parents?"  
> A. Of course, in fact, Tweek's parents will be making a appearance in this chapter! So we finally get to see Craig's interaction with them!
> 
> Q 4. Wait wait wait...does that mean someone is actually going to die in this story!?  
> A. ....
> 
> Anyways, hope that answers all the questions you have for the story. I won't say anymore so I don't spoil it, but yeah! Hope you like this chapter!

"Honey! What happened to your little rabbit?"

"..."

"Please tell me sweetie, I won't get mad."

"...You promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course honey, mommy will always love you no matter what. Now what happened?"

"...I was playing on the merry-go-round when these big kids took Mr. Rabbit and threw him in a tree..."

"Oh dear...you didn't actually climb the tree now did you?"

"...I'm sorry mommy..."

"Oh sweetie..." My mother sighed as she looked at my bleeding knees and cut cheeks. My mother held my hand and took me to the bathroom so she could clean my cuts and bruises. "I'm just glad you're okay, but you should have told me or your father if something like this happened."

"Yes mommy..." My mom set me down on the toilet and took out the med kit.

"Do you know who those boys were?"

"No..." I lied. Of course I knew who they were. I see them tormenting other kids like me on a daily basis. Today was the first time they went after me.

"Well if you see those boys again, you better tell me right away."

"Yes mommy," I replied.

My mom smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I smiled warmly. My mom finished putting bandages on my cuts and sets me back down on the floor.

"Alright little man, now that you're all patched up, let me see Mr. Rabbit so I can patch him up as well."

I smiled at my mom and hand her my rabbit.

My mom is the best. I love her so much. I just wished I didn't break her heart every time I come home with cuts and bruises.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Tweek."

* * *

....I had no idea what Tweek was doing...

I continue to watch Tweek, my secret boyfriend, running around his room and trying to clean as much as he could.

"Tweek....what are you doing?" I asked.

"I...I got to clean up this place! It's a pigsty!" Tweek exclaimed as he put away some clothes into our drawers.

"Why do you have to clean?"

"I told you Craig, my parents are coming today!"

"So? Don't your parents come and see you ever weekend? Usually, you tell me to stay in our room while you go and see them."

"I-I know...but..I...I want them to meet you..."

"What?" I suddenly started getting nervous. Is this what people feel when they meet their partner's parents for the first time? Fuck...

"W-what? I mean...w-we're dating now so wouldn't it m-make sense that...that my boyfriend meets my parents?"

"I-I guess...and I do want to meet them too...it's just, what about the nurses? They still don't want us together, hell...us dating is basically breaking the rules here..."

"Oh god! I didn't think about that! Nnnnggg...but I already told them about you when I c-called them...Jesus! They're going to separate us and then we'll never see each other again...and...and then...and then...." Tweek started hyperventilating and I knew I had to calm him down.

"Tweek, calm down..." I started rubbing his back, similar to how he did it to me when I start to panic or lose control of my emotions. "You're fine..." I kissed his forehead and watched as he finally calmed down.

"Thanks...but what are we going to do Craig? ...I don't...I really want you to meet my parents..."

"...We'll just bring new kid with us."

"Are you sure? I don't...I don't feel like using them too much...especially since they've been off lately..."

"Off? How?"

"D-don't you remember when we were playing with them because of our deal?"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

This was stupid...

"Ow! what is this war paint made out of? I'm pretty sure the art room ran out of finger paints today..."

"..." The new kid starts writing.

_Coffee beans!_

"Coffee beans? That's fucking dangerous dude! Oh god I think some of it got into my eyes!"

_Relax you big baby, I made sure the coffee beans were grounded to a pulp._

"That still doesn't mean the dust won't get into my eyes! I'm going to go blind!"

"Why are we doing this again?" I sighed, I was in one of my bad moods today and I honestly want to stay in my room and sleep. I didn't even want to see Tweek at all today.

_You two promised! You play with me for my services! If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I'll poke your eyes out, mash your heads in, and stomp on your faces!_

"Jesus! I thought you were only going to poke our eyes!"

"Alright alright, we'll play with you, but can we hurry this up, it's really cold right now..."

"Y-yeah...and how come I have to be the only one not wearing a shirt?"

I looked at Tweek and couldn't help but blush. He kinda looks cool with his shirt off like that...

_Well you're the barbarian prince! The angel is a level eleven thief!_

"Okay, but what exactly are we doing?"

_We must enter the fortress of the wicked sirens and take back the treasure of milky brown!_

"...You just want to take back the chocolate bar that the nurses took from you because you were misbehaving."

"...." They flipped me off.

I flipped them off in return.

They flipped me off with both hands now.

I did the same.

...I taught them well.

"Jesus, why did you teach the new kid that? It's bad enough when you were the only one doing it."

"Hey, we were bored while you were at your therapy session...by the way...did they say we can hang out like normal yet?"

Tweek shakes his head. God damn it...this was starting to get frustrating.

_Enough talk you two! We must attack now!_

We continue to walk around outside until we reached the window that leads to the nurses' office. We peek in and saw that no one was there. I opened the window and helped Tweek and the new kid to get inside. I then climbed in myself.

"We're in. Now just grabbed your chocolate bar and let's get out of here before someone sees us."

The new kid nodded and starts rummaging through the desk drawers. They found their chocolate bar and I was ready to leave, but they suddenly found something else.

"What's that?" Tweek asked.

"..."

"Hey...we shouldn't be looking at other people's files..."

"Wait...it has your picture in it D....is that your file?"

"...." The new kid stares at their file for a bit and reading each line carefully. I look at Tweek and he looks at me. We both lean closer and read the first couple of lines.

Schizophrenia.

"..."

"H-hey...it's alright...I technically have it...since...I can't see real people anymore...b-but I bet yours isn't so-"

The new kid crumples the file and throws it on the ground. They then grabbed the computer screen and throws it against the wall.

"New kid!"

"Hey! Who's in there?"

"Shit!"

We grabbed the new kid and got out of the office through the window before the nurses came back in.

"Let's go," I whispered. We quickly got out of there and ran back to our room. "Thank god no one saw us..."

"What were you thinking D?" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek told me that they signed their name D when they gave us that drawing, I wonder what their full name is.

"...."

"Look...I get it...you don't like thinking about what you have or what's wrong with you...you'd rather live in a fantasy instead of facing reality..."

"..."

_It's all a fucking lie. I am not sick! I am sane! I am a warrior and king of Zaron! I am the hero!_

"Okay okay...you're the hero, you're the king, you're all of that....just...don't lose control dude..."

We suddenly hear knocking and then Molly came in. She looked angry.

"...I know it was you..."

"U-us?"

"Yes, you three came into our office and damaged one of our computers..."

"You have no proof..."

"Then how come the only file that was crumpled up was the new kid's? Why was the bar of chocolate that I confiscated earlier from the new kid disappear all of a sudden? And why are you three the only ones dressed up like you're about to go into battle?"

Shit...I knew this was stupid. We shouldn't have dressed up in the first place.

"W-well you see um...we-"

_They weren't part of it...we were playing, but I only used that as an excuse to break into your office and steal back my treasure...they actually were the ones that found me and stopped me before I could do anything._

"...Is that true?" Molly asked.

"U-um...yeah...it's true..." I said.

"U-uh huh..."

"...Well then, you boys are off the hook, but as for you, you're getting an extra dose of your medicine," Molly said.

The new kid groans and shakes their head.

I have heard that every time a kid misbehaves too much, they'd be given this shot that would make them very sleepy and can't move their bodies for an hour. I knew the new kid has gotten that shot many times while they were here.

"You know the drill new kid. When you do something bad, we have to make sure you don't do it again. Now come with me to the medical ward," Molly said as she grabs the new kid's hands.

"..." The new kid flips her off. I really taught them well.

"Craig...I am really going to have to tell you to stop teaching the new kid these bad habits of yours. We don't need another troublesome kid like you."

I shrugged and flip her off.

Molly rolls her eyes and takes the new kid to the medical ward. The new kid looks at us for a bit before they were gone.

Tweek and I sat on my bed and sighed.

"...You do realize that we owe the new kid another epic play time fight now that they took the fall for us..."

"Ugh, I don't think I can handle another punch in the stomach again..."

"It's either that or we lose our only way of being with each other without getting any suspicions on us."

"Jesus, then get ready for session of being beaten up," Tweek laughs.

We started laughing together and we snuggled closer together. I actually feel a lot better today, especially with Tweek here to keep me company. Maybe I should spend my bad mood days with the person I love.

Later that day, we decided to visit the new kid and see how they were. We went to the medical ward and went to their room.

They look weird.

"Hey D...we thought we'd keep you company," Tweek said.

"...."

"Jesus...how many doses did they give you?"

"...."

"New kid?"

"..." They suddenly starts ripping their IV out of their arm and tried to get out of their bed. A loud alarm filled the room and soon nurses barged in and held the new kid down.

"Boys, please evacuate the room."

"Are they alright!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Please leave! Now!"

I grabbed Tweek's arm and we quickly left, but we suddenly shuddered when we heard a raspy voice behind us.

"...Kill....me....please...."

We left the room quickly and never looked back.

* * *

I shuddered at the memory, but it was our only option.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Tweek. I bet the new kid is going to be happy to help us again," I said.

"...Alright...let's go and ask them..."

We walked out of our room and headed to the new kid's room. We knocked, but the new kid didn't answer the door. We opened the door and saw that the new kid was sitting in the middle of their room, playing with building blocks.

"Hey new kid," I greeted.

"...."

"Um...we were wondering if you could help us again?"

"..."

"New kid?" I walked over and tapped their shoulder. The turned around and almost felt my heart jumped out when I saw how dark their eyes got. "Jesus dude...have you been getting any sleep?"

The new kid shook their head and continued playing with their blocks.

"....You alright?"

The new kid nods.

"...You sure?"

They nod once more.

"Okay...well...you willing to help us today? Tweek's parents are coming and I would like to meet them..."

"..." They gave me a thumbs up, but didn't look at me. I feel bad all of a sudden.

"...You sure you want to do this? We can forget it if you want..."

"...." They suddenly grabbed their notepad and started writing.

_I'll help you angel. You and the keeper our my most favorite people in the world! I must help my allies after all..._

"Hey...we're not just allies, we're friends."

"..."

"Alright new kid, if you're willing to help us, we'll see you later okay," I said.

The new kid nods slowly.

"Great. See you then."

Tweek and I left their room and walked back to our.

"That went well I think."

"..."

"You okay? You were more silent than usual..."

"They look...different..."

"Different? Don't they still look like a zombie to you?"

"No...they still do...but...it looked like their skin was rotting even more and one of their eyes is missing...they...look even more dead..."

"...I'm sure it'll be fine Tweek..."

"I'm worried for them though..."

"If anything happens, we'll be there to make sure it's okay...we owe the new kid that much after all..."

"...Okay Craig...okay..." Tweek said.

I looked at him then looked around to make sure no one was around. I grabbed his hand and I felt him squeeze mine. We walked all the way back to our rooms with our hands connected.

* * *

Oh god, I'm so nervous. Is this what people feel like when they introduce their partner to their parents? Jesus! How do they go through with this!?

Craig, D, and I were waiting in the cafeteria. I was fidgeting in my seat and I felt Craig rub my arm. I feel a bit better.

I peeked over at the new kid and felt my heart race when I saw that their skin was even more paler than usual. I even saw that more skin has rotted off. Oh god...I just saw a chunk fall of just now. It's now on the floor. S-should I pick it up and give it back to them? O-or should I throw it away? Wait...it's not really there though...ugh...then why does it smell?

"Tweek, your parents are here!" Molly smiled.

I looked away from the flesh on the floor and looked at my parents. I smiled, but did not make any move to hug them. I didn't want those spider like arms and tentacles on me. I don't want those button eyes and gouged out eyes looking at me. I don't want their monstrous faces anywhere near me.

"Hello honey," my mom said. She sounds tired.

"Hey kiddo, how are things?"

"O-okay...dad..." I said.

"Well I'll leave you all for a bit. I'll be back once visiting hours is almost up," Molly said. She leaves us and I stared at my parents.

I wish I could see my mom's beautiful face again. I'm tired of seeing how she looks in the photos. I bet she looks different now...

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friends son?"

"Oh...this is the new kid...I told you about them," I said.

"Hello...new kid..." My dad leans closer to me and I held my breath. "Is the new kid a boy or a girl?"

"I-I don't really know...I don't feel like it's right to ask either."

"I see."

"Well then, if that's the new kid, then this must be Craig," my mother said.

"Hello ma'am, sir," Craig said politely. I almost laughed at how polite he's trying to be.

"No need to be so formal son," my dad said and had his spider arms slap Craig's back. I almost screamed when I thought he was going to pierce through Craig's back.

"It's so nice to see Tweek make a friend," my mom said. Her voice sound quieter than usual.

"...If you don't mind me saying...but...are you alright? You look...pale," Craig said.

Wait...my mom looks pale?

"Oh I'm just tired sweetheart...I'm fine..."

"Mom...are you okay?"

"I am, no need to worry about me...I'm not the patient here after all," my mom said. Her voice sounds so strained.

"..."

The new kid tugs on my sleeve and started pointing at the crayons and paper they brought with them.

"Oh...you want to draw?"

They nodded.

"Okay, go ahead then," I said.

The new kid picks up their stuff and sat at another table, leaving us alone for a bit.

"What a strange kid," my dad said.

"Yeah, but you get use to it..."

"I see," my dad smiles, showing his sharp fangs.

"So how are you Tweek?" My mom asked.

"Fine...I've been...happier now that I have Craig around," I smiled at Craig. Craig smiled at me.

My parents looked at the both of us and started giggling.

"W-what?" I blushed when I looked at them.

"I can tell that you two are more than just friends," my dad smiled.

"D-dad!" I blushed even harder.

"It's alright son, I'm happy that you're doing well. I even talked to Molly earlier. She said that you might be released soon."

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm so happy that you're getting better..."

"...Yeah...but I still see you guys as monsters though...I'm sorry," I said.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault..."

"I just...I want to see your faces again...I want to hug you again...I hate seeing you guys like this...it makes me feel like a terrible son."

"Oh Tweek, you'll never be a terrible son...if anything...we're terrible parents..."

"No you're not..." I felt tears in my eyes. "You guys are the greatest parents I could ever have..."

"Oh Tweek," my mom raised her hand, but I flinched when those tentacles got near me. My mom looks at me for a minute before retracting her hand back. "Sorry sweetie..."

"..." I feel awful. I need to get over this fear. They are my parents. They aren't monsters. I need to stop seeing these monsters as monsters.

My mom suddenly starts coughing violently and we all looked at her, even the new kid looked at our table.

"Excuse me...I need to go to the restroom," my mom said.

"O-okay..." Why do I feel worried?

"I'll come with you," Craig said.

"Oh you don't have to Craig," my mom said.

"Allow me, finding the restroom in this place is like a maze anyways," Craig said.

"Well...alright," my mom said.

The two got up from their seats and I suddenly grabbed Craig's arm.

"Hey...k-keep an eye on my mom okay," I said.

"Don't worry Tweek," Craig smiled.

I let him go and watched as he leaves with my mom.

"Well I guess it's just us men here," my dad joked.

"..." The new kid pouts.

"Oh...and you too," my dad smiles.

The new kid sighs and continues drawing.

* * *

I was walking with Mrs. Tweek to the restroom, but I felt like something was wrong. She looked pale. Really pale. Tweek has shown me photos of her before, she looks the same, but she also looks really sick.

"We're here," I said.

"Thank you for walking me here Craig. You can go back if you like," Mrs. Tweek said.

"No, I'll stay and wait," I said.

"....Suit yourself." Mrs. Tweak goes in and I leaned against the wall outside and waited for her.

I know it is a fact that girls tend to take longer, heck, I live with my mom and younger sister, but Mrs. Tweak seems to be taking way too long in there. What is she doing?

"Mrs. Tweak? You alright?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Mrs. Tweak?"

Still nothing.

"..." I was starting to get nervous. I took in a deep breath and barge in. "Mrs...." I felt my heart stop. I see Mrs. Tweak sitting on the floor, panting, coughing, blood on her lips and hands. "Mrs. Tweak! I ran towards her and helped her get up.

"O-oh...I'm sorry you had to see me like that Craig dear."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...this happens a lot, I do have a bit of anemia," Mrs. Tweak straightens up and washes her mouth at one of the sinks.

"...You're sick..."

"Huh? Oh this is nothing."

"Mrs. Tweak...you should go see a doctor...maybe I can ask one of the doctors here to-"

"I'm fine dear. Now why don't we head back before everyone else worries," Mrs. Tweak starts walking for the door.

"...You have cancer...don't you?"

She stops. "...How did you...how did you know?"

"...My....I knew someone...who looked like you before she died...she had a brain tumor..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Craig..."

"...Look, you need to tell Tweek about this."

"I can't...it'll break his heart..."

"It'll break his heart even more if he finds out that you're dead and he doesn't know why," I said.

"..."

""Mrs. Tweak...you need to tell your son, he needs to know, then you need to go see someone to help you," I said.

"What's the point? I'll be dead and my son will never see me again...he'll never see the real me again..."

"...He'll at least have memories of you."

"Huh?"

"Sure he sees you as a monster, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less. Heck...he tells me how much he misses you and your husband every time he comes back after seeing you guys. He loves you and loves to tell me stories of what you guys did for him before he came here."

"..."

"Mrs. Tweak...you need to tell your son...if you don't...you'll regret it...I know I regret never telling her how I felt before she died. I regret not seeing her before she died...so please...please tell him before it's too late."

"...Okay...okay...I'll tell him," Mrs. Tweak said.

I looked at her for a bit before I grabbed a couple of tissues from one of the stalls and handed them to her. She wiped her tears and blew her nose. We walked out of the restroom together.

When we returned, I saw Tweek look at us before looking worried.

"Mom? Craig? What happened?"

"Dear?"

"...Richard...we have to tell him."

"...Are you sure?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"...Honey...sweetheart..." Mrs. Tweak looks at Tweek and finally said it. "I have cancer..."

* * *

"...What?" There was a buzzing in my ears. "What are you talking about?"

"It's what it is...I have cancer sweetie...I'm sorry I never told you..."

"You've been keeping this from me this entire time? W-when did...when?"

"Beginning of this year sweetie..."

"...Was that why you didn't come visit me for two months?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm so so sorry sweetheart..."

"...Mom...why...why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already stressed enough...I didn't want you to worry about me...you should worry about yourself." 

How can my mom look so calm? She's practically at Death's door!

"Why are you so calm? You should be angry...you should be sad...you should do something! You're going to die!" I cried.

"Sweetie, the doctor said I have another couple of years...who knows...you might get out by then," my mom smiled.

"...Mom...I...I don't want you to die..." I cried.

I finally did the one thing I should have done ages ago. I finally hugged my mother.

"...Tweek..."

"Please...please don't leave us...please...please...." Begged as I clung to her body. I felt my mom's tentacles wrap around me, but I didn't care. I didn't care if she looked like a monster, she's still my mother.

"Tweek...I'm so so sorry honey..."

"Please mom...please..."

"Honey...I'll...I'll get help...and see if we can do anything...but that means mommy won't see you for awhile..."

"I don't care...as long as I know you'll be fine...I don't care if I don't see you for a year!" I exclaimed.

"Tweek..."

"I love you mom...I love you so much..." I cried out.

"...Mommy loves you," my mom then kissed my forehead. I looked at her and felt myself smile. She always did look beautiful to me. I'm so glad I got to see her beauty again.

I continue to hug my mom as my dad wrap his arms around the both of us. No matter what, I'll always think my parents are the greatest parents to me. I will love them no matter what.

I won't let these monsters make me think otherwise.

* * *

After Tweek and his family calmed down and stopped crying. Molly comes in and told us that visiting hours were over. She looked confused as to why we were all crying, even I had tears in my eyes.

I decided to sit where the new kid was sitting and watched them from a distance. I knew Tweek needed some alone time with him parents at that moment.

Tweek hugged his mother one last time and they started talking for a bit. I do hope Mrs. Tweak gets help and gets better. I smiled as I saw the family looking happy together, it actually made me miss my own family, no matter how much of a pain they can be at times, especially when they visit me.

"Hey Craig...I'm going to walk my parents back to their car, if you don't mind," Tweek walks up to me and said.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll wait here with the new kid."

"Thanks...and...thank you...for my mom..."

"I knew you need to know...I hope that your mom gets better and that it's not too late to get help," I said.

"Me too...but thank you Craig..." Tweek looks back and made sure Molly wasn't looking before he quickly kisses me on the lips and ran towards his parents. I touched my lips and blushed.

"Guess it's just us for a bit." I told the new kid.

"...."

"Hey...what have you been drawing this entire time?"

The new kid slides the drawing towards me. I picked it up and smiled at the image. It was Tweek's mother with plants growing around her. She was sleeping. She looks content.

"...I think this is your best work so far," I said.

The new kid looks at me for a bit before looking back down and starts a new drawing. They had a small smile on their face.

I smiled at them and decided to draw as well. I decided to draw Tweek and his smile.

* * *

While I was walking with my parents and Molly to the car. Molly actually took me to the side. She had a stern look on her face.

"What's going on?" My mom asked.

"...Tweek...I know about you and Craig. I know that you two are dating," Molly said.

My faced paled. "How did you-"

"The new kid told us by accident. They told us when we gave them their shot for misbehaving."

"...Please..."

"I'm sorry Tweek, but we warned you. you even used the new kid for your own selfishness," Molly sighed.

"No we didn't! We...we just...we just wanted to be with each other..."

"I'm sorry Tweek, but we're going to have to separate you and Craig. We're moving Craig to a new room."

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Tweek, don't make this any-"

"Hold it right there!" My mom got between us and angrily looked at Molly. "You cannot separate them!"

"Mrs. Tweak, this is suppose to help Tweek and-"

"Help? How is it going to help him if he's sad? Craig is a nice young man and he makes me son happy, so if you separate them, then you're program is lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it say that Happy Hills is suppose to keep their patients happy and get the best treatment you can offer?"

"Yes but-"

"Then technically, Craig being with Tweek is getting my son better! My son actually hugged me after all these years, he even looked me in the eyes today! I believe it was because of Craig."

"Mrs. Tweak..."

"You promised you would help my son, and from how I see it, you're not helping him if you take Craig away from him."

"..."

"If you don't help my son, I'll take him out of here and get help somewhere else. I'll even make sure no one comes to this place again," Mrs. Tweak said.

"You can't do that-"

"Oh I better listen to my wife Molly, she can be very persuasive, especially to the right people," my dad smiled. I knew that smile, it was the smile that said, "you better do as we say or else."

"...Alright...we'll allow Craig and Tweek to be together. We won't separate them, but we will have to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything destructive to the other patients," Molly said.

"Fine by me. You Tweek?"

"I-I'm fine with that!" I exclaimed.

"...Alright Tweek, you and Craig are free to be with each other...but please...I know you two are teenage boys, so please hold any sexual urges until you're both out of here. We don't have any condoms to give you," Molly smiles.

"Oh god! Of course we would never do that in a place like this!" I blushed.

"Good, now that we cleared all of that up. Say goodbye to your parents Tweek."

"...Bye mom, bye dad."

"Goodbye sweetheart. I know I won't see you for awhile, but...I'll video calling," my mom said.

"I'd like that," I lean in and kissed my mom on the cheek. She smiled and kisses me on my cheek.

"Remember, mommy loves you," my mom said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Goodbye son. See you next week," My dad said.

"Bye." I watched as they got into their car and waved me goodbye before driving off. I watched them leave and felt my heart feel less heavy than usual.

"Come on Tweek, I'm sure Craig would love to hear about this," Molly said.

"Okay..." I walked next to Molly and headed back to the cafeteria.

When I walked in and saw Craig look at me. I had a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I feel like I should have uploaded this on Women's day yesterday since it does seem like this chapter focuses a bit more on Tweek's mom, but you know what...I was busy, there I said it. So yeah...even though I couldn't finish this on Women's day, I still feel proud to be a woman and being surrounded by strong and capable women everywhere! Stay strong ladies!
> 
> So I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and stuff, so I didn't have time to write this chapter a bit more earlier, but hey, at least you get to read it on Sunday and with spring break finally here for me, I can now update this story a bit more during the week, so yay!
> 
> Anyways, here are the usual warnings:
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter contains**  
>  **-Suicidal thoughts**  
>  **-Mention of drug abuse**

Once upon a time, there was once a beautiful princess. The princess has hair of gold, eyes as blue as the ocean, lips as red as a rose. The princess battled for the human fraction, but in reality, she was a spy for both elves and humans.

For you see, the princess was half orc and half elf. When both humans and elf destroyed the orc community, she has vowed revenge on both humans and elves. One day, she stole the most sacred artifact from the humans and elves. A stick that held unlimited power over the universe. It was said that those who wield it are able to control the universe.

They would be the most powerful being in all of Zaron.

So when the princess stolen the stick herself. It took all the powers of the elves and humans to stop her. However, no matter how much they fight, the princess was too strong. Humans and elves fear that this will be the end for them.

However, a warrior that has the ability to travel through time, reality, and space has come to aid them. They have successfully defeated the princess, took back the stick, and all was right.

However, instead of returning the stick to the humans and elves, they said, "Such power will only corrupt you in the end. We must destroy the stick before it takes another victim." With that, the warrior threw the stick in the deepest sea, where no one will ever see it again.

As for the princess, she begged for forgiveness. Both humans and elves thought of killing the traitorous princess, but the warrior decided to allow the princess to live.

"Such a beautiful princess you maybe, but your heart is as cold as ice. Your punishment for deceiving the humans and elves is not death, but you must live the rest of your life learning and working with the humans and elves. If you betray us once more, you shall receive death."

The princess thanked the warrior for letting her live and vowed to never betray the humans and elves again. With that, harmony and peace once again rained over the land of Zaron.

The end.

"..."

"..."

"...That's stupid!"

"Yeah, they should have totally kill the princess!"

"Yeah, the princess is a total bitch."

"Travis! How many times have I told you to watch your language?"

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Now class, this is suppose to be story time. We do not criticize someone's work like that if it's not helpful or constructive. Now, is there any constructive comments?"

A girl raised her hand. "How can a stick be that powerful? It all seems to made up even if this is a fictional story."

Fictional? It's not fictional! This is a true story!

"True story..."

"Now D**** we all know you're new here and you still don't know how things work in my class, but the one thing we don't do is lie. We do love your little story, but please don't lie."

I'm not lying...it's true...these...stories are true.

"Why's the new kid acting weird?"

"Yeah, they've been weird since they got here..."

"Also, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah! Why don't you tell us what you are!"

"Class! We don't assume gender here. If D**** doesn't want to reveal their gender, then they don't have to.

But...my gender must be kept a secret. If the world knows my true gender, the government will come after my family!

"D****, I said to not lie."

But I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm the great warrior of Zaron! I'm the hero that crosses different planes of the universe! I travel to different realities! I travel through time!

"Yep, the new kid is crazy."

"They're such a weirdo..."

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Kids! I will not have any name calling in this class! You hear me! Just because you're all first graders doesn't mean you are allowed to talk like this! You're not kindergarteners anymore!"

"But miss...they really are a freak...."

I decided to punch the boy multiple times until he started bleeding from his nose.

Idiot. They're all idiots. Every last one. But this is the painful truth I must keep hidden. It's for the best. No one is to know about my heroism. I don't care if they consider me a liar or not. I don't care if they don't believe. I must save these people from the dangers that will come in the future...

But if one person calls me freak one more time, someone's losing an eye.

Later that day, my parents came to pick me up from school early. The teacher called my parents to pick me up after I beat up that asshole.

"...Honey...we know moving school to school is difficult...but you must realize that it's your actions that are the cause for moving so much. We're getting tired of getting calls from your school saying how you beat someone up, or you've been disrupting class. We're also tired of you getting expelled and we have to find a new school for you..."

"..."

"I know it's hard kiddo...but you need to control that temper of yours..."

"We get it...you are a bit confused on who you are...but you're a growing child...you'll figure yourself out one of these days, and no matter who you are, we will always love you."

"....I love you too..." I will always protect you.

* * *

I'm thirsty. I get out of bed and walked into the hallway. The cafeteria should be closed right now, so I'll have to find a drinking fountain or something. While I was walking in the dark hallway, I noticed that a single door was slightly open.

"...." I decided to slowly walk towards the door and peek inside. I was surprised to see the doctor and the head nurse talking to each other.

"We've lost another nurse today...as well as one of our chefs..."

"Again? What was the reason this time?"

"We didn't have the budget to pay them..."

"God damn it! We can't continue on like this..."

"Well parents are being skeptical...most of these kids have been here for a long time and still haven't shown any progress of healing..."

"Don't they know that this takes time!?"

"Yes...but parents are also noticing that a few of their kids have scars on their arms..."

"Shit...shit shit shit!"

"What are we going to do? If we continue on like this, the program will end and we'll be out of a job."

"Damn it...what about the government funds? Aren't they suppose to pay us?"

"They are...but since none of the kids are improving at all and are screaming their god damn heads off saying how some of the nurses are hurting them, the government are a bit hesitant on giving us the funds. They don't think are program is working..."

"Fuck...we need to improve these kids fast..."

"How? Most of these brats are too scared of us. There are even kids that avoid leaving their rooms..."

"...Well if we can't treat them normally, we'll have to treat them with force."

"...You don't mean...doctor...this is highly illegal..."

"Hey...these parents want their kids to be okay right? They want them to be completely healed? Well we'll just give it to them."

"...Well...I am getting tired of hearing the nurses telling me how a kid or two bit them and shit...alright...what have you got in mind?"

My eyes widen as I hear their evil plan. Jesus Christ...I...I need to tell someone. I have to tell-

"What are you doing up so late, new kid?"

Shit...it was Molly.

"Molly? Is that you?"

"Yes Hannah...it seems we have a bit of a troublemaker here..."

"You..."

"It seems the most troublesome kid has heard everything..."

"...."

"Well what are we going to do with little old you?" I don't like that smile they're giving me.

"How about we take you to the medical ward and give you an extra extra dose of your medicine?"

I shook my head. I gotta tell the keeper and the angel! I tried running, but Molly grabs my arm roughly.

"No no no...we can't have a troublemaker going around causing more trouble. We warned you before. Troublemakers get their medicine."

"Nnnnnnngggg!" I tried pulling my arm away, but Molly had a harsh grip on it. "Nnnnnnnggg!"

"Now new kid. You don't want to upset us now do you? You don't want to upset your parents now do you?"

"...."

"You're getting your medicine. That's final." Molly pulls me and I found myself being dragged to the medical ward. I tried pulling away, but the head nurse and doctor grabbed my other arm and legs.

Speak. You need to speak.

"...."

Speak. You need to speak or else they'll all die.

"...."

Speak damn you! Speak! Speak!

"...."

Speak you coward! Speak before you die! Speak before everyone dies and it'll be all your fucking fault!

"....."

Speak!

I screamed...but it was already too late. They got me.

* * *

I wake up with a start. I looked around my room, but everything was the same. I looked down and saw Craig's sleeping face next to me.

"Mmmm...Tweek? You alright?" Craig asked, his eyes were still closed.

"...I...I thought I heard screaming..."

Craig opened his eyes and looked at me. "You sure?"

"...I...I don't know...it was kinda faint...but I swore I heard...something..."

"You were probably dreaming...I didn't hear anything," Craig said.

I chuckled a bit, "that's only because you're such a deep sleeper these days. I bet you could sleep through an earthquake or something."

"...True," Craig chuckled and kisses my hand. I laid back down and kissed his lips. "...I'm glad we can be together like normal again..."

"Me too..."

"...You alright?"

"...I'm still a bit...shocked about my mom you know...I just...I never noticed...her face just looks the same whenever she visits...I never noticed if she was sick or not..."

"Even when she looked like a monster...she didn't seem different?"

"Maybe...I was too afraid to look at her face..." I felt like punching myself in the stomach. "I'm a terrible son..."

"No you aren't. It's not your fault that you see them as monsters since you were a kid. I'm sure they understand."

"Still...I wish...I fucking wish I was better...I was normal again...I...I just want to see human faces again...I'm so tired of being scared all the time..."

"...I don't scare you...do I?"

"...No...no you don't."

"Then you're already getting there. If you can handle seeing me and my half deformed face....then one day you'll overcome your fears. You'll get use to seeing monsters everyday. You won't let any monsters hurt you..."

"Craig..."

"And you know what...once you accept people as monsters...you might one day see them as humans again...who knows."

"You really think so?"

"I know so...because you're Tweek fucking Tweak. The best and caring boy I have ever met...and I'm happy to be your boyfriend."

"Craig..."

"...Come on Tweek, let's get back to bed. I'm seriously tired right now."

"Yeah, okay," I smiled and leaned in to kiss his nose, the corner of his lips, and finally his lips. I closed my eyes and I enjoyed the warmth of Craig's body against mine.

I know I may not be great, I know I may not do everything right, but with you by my side, then everything will be alright.

* * *

"Sorry boys, but the new kid won't be joining you for awhile."

"Huh? A-are they okay?" Tweek asked as he starts to get nervous. I held his hand and tried to calm him down, but then again, I'm kinda nervous myself.

"It's just...as you know...the new kid is very troubled at times and we usually like to separate troubled kids from the others as to not have them hurt anyone or themselves. I hope you two understand."

"I...I guess..." Tweek said.

"Yeah alright," I sighed.

"On the bright side. Craig, your friends are here to visit you."

"Friends?" I wasn't expecting anyone to visit. My parents usually visits me every other weekend, so who could be visiting me...

"W-well, I guess we better check it out," Tweek said as he grabbed my hand and we followed Molly to the guest waiting room.

My eyes widen when I saw three familiar faces.

"Craig!" Token, Clyde, and Jimmy exclaimed together.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing here," I grinned as I walked towards them with Tweek close behind. He was hiding behind me, guess my friends look scary to him.

"Well we did say we would try our best to visit you, and since school is finally on break, we all decided to visit you today!" Token smiled.

"Y-yeah y-you think w-w-we'd forget an a-amigo like that?" Jimmy said.

"We miss you dude!" Clyde cried out as he clung onto me. I sighed and patted his head. I miss this crybaby.

"I miss you guys too," I smiled.

They all leaned in and gave me a hug. For once, these group hugs don't feel so awkward. When I looked behind them, my blood went cold.

"What. The. Fuck..." I said as I saw four familiar faces I didn't miss at all.

"Hey dude," Stan said as he greets me.

"How are you Craig?" Kyle asked.

"Hey Craig," Kenny's voice was muffled, but I managed to make out what he was saying.

"So, how's the loony bin Tucker?" Cartman grinned.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I sighed as I glared at them, mostly at Cartman.

"Sorry, they asked us to let them see you. We couldn't say no dude...though...I wish we could have said no to Cartman..." Token said.

"Yeah, this was more Cartman's idea, he wanted to make fun of you for being here. We tried to stop him, but he basically dragged us along..." Kyle explained.

Three out of the four, I can handle. At least Stan, Kyle, and somewhat Kenny are more easier to handle, but if you add Cartman into the mix, someone's going to lose some fucking teeth.

"Ugh...seriously, why are you here?"

"Well Craig, I thought I see if you haven't gone off the rails yet," Cartman grinned.

"For the last fucking time fat ass, Craig isn't in a mental institution, so stop making it sound like he's in one," Kyle sighed as he glared at fat ass. I actually admire Kyle sometimes, though he's a bit of a smart ass and a know it all, he's okay.

"Fuck you, you fucking Jew!"

"No fuck you!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed behinds me and cowers even more. I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Those two assholes fight each other all the time. Don't worry..."

"S-still...they're all so scary! Especially the fat one!"

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm fucking big boned!"

"Gah!" Tweek clung to my arm and hid his face in my chest.

"Shh...it's alright Tweek," I said as I continue to rub his back.

"Tweek...so this is your boyfriend you told us about," Token smiled as he walks towards us.

"Oh god..."

"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you. Craig told us about you and how you see people as monsters. He also told us a lot of cool stuff about you."

"Y-you think...I'm cool?" Tweek asked.

"Hell yeah man! By the way, what do I look like as a monster? Do I look ferocious?" Clyde asked.

"W-well...you actually look really fluffy...you actually look like a fluff monster than anything scary," Tweek said.

"What!?"

"Pff, that's so Clyde," I snorted.

"Dude!" Clyde frowned and glared at me.

"Oh don't start crying now you crybaby..."

"I-I'm not a crybaby you fucker!" Clyde said while having tears in his eyes. Once a crybaby, always a crybaby.

"Cool, so you see all of us as monsters?" Stan asked. Soon, everyone started crowding around Tweek. I had to hold his hand tightly so he won't be so overwhelmed.

"Y-yeah...I um...do?"

"Cool, what do I look like?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah yeah, what do we all look like?"

Tweek looked at me, it seems he wants to know if this was alright. I gave him a slight nod, telling him it was okay. Tweek turned back to look at everyone and took a deep breath.

"W-well...um...like I said...Clyde looks like a giant fluff monster...he's also very pink I should add..."

"Oh come on!"

"Um..you," Tweek points at Stan, "you're very tall...you have red and blue horns...you have wolf like arms and legs, and you're entire body is black. Your eyes are yellow and glowing."

"Cool."

"You have red fur all over your body, you have wings, you have four eyes, and you have a mouth of a mantis."

"Huh..."

"Y-you look dead...your eyeball is hanging, you have green skin, some of your skin is missing, and you have stitches in the middle of your entire body."

"Sweet. I'm a zombie," Kenny muffled.

"You have a skeleton head while your eyeballs are still in your eye sockets. Your body is normal." Tweek said to Token.

"Skeleton head huh?"

"A-as for you, your entire body is crooked, you have multiple arms on your back and...and you're crawling on the floor."

"Well don't I sound a-a-awesome," Jimmy said.

"And you...I think you're the most terrifying out of all of them!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh sweet, what does fat ass look like to you?"

"I-it's so horrible to describe...it's like he's a combination of satan, a pig, and fat! He's so disgusting looking!"

"Hey!"

"No...that seems right," I said.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended any of you..." Tweek said.

"You didn't dude," Stan said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we think that's cool. I always wondered what I would look like as a monster," Token said.

"Uh huh, now I know what I should dress up as for Halloween this year," Kenny muffled.

"Oh yeah, we'll totally look sick for Halloween," Stan said.

"I-I-I say we should th-thank Tweek here for g-g-giving us s-s-some ideas," Jimmy said.

"...You all really like knowing what you look like to me?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Kyle said.

"I don't know, I think it's really w-" Kyle punches him in the gut to quiet him.

"We really think it's cool Tweek."

Tweek looks at all of them and suddenly starts walking forward and smiling at everyone. "...Thank you," Tweek smiled at them, no longer afraid. I smiled at him, he's really improving.

"So, what kind of fun do they have at this place?" Clyde asked.

"There's a few stuff here and there, but nothing too exciting, and I want that to stay like that..." I glared at Stan and his group of friends.

"We aren't going to do anything! We swear! If something does happen, it's just a huge coincidence!"

"Yeah, but knowing you, you would go straight into trouble and ignore the fucking consequences."

"Come on Craig. Don't fight. They did come to visit you and all...."

"No they didn't, it's because fat ass dragged them here so he could make fun of-"

"Cool! They have every video game consoles here! Let's check out what kind of games they have!" Clyde said. I noticed he was holding one of the pamphlets.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Everyone soon rushes past me and headed out of the door.

"God damn it..."

Tweek was giggling. I looked at him and blushed. "I like your friends, they seem cool...well...except maybe the fat kid."

I chuckled. "That's Cartman for you...just...stay away from him...I know what kind of shit he'll do to kids like you," I said.

"Oh Jesus..."

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you."

Tweek smiled, "and I'll protect you." Tweek leans in and kisses me. I seriously love him. "Come on, let's go." Tweek said as he tugs my hand.

I sighed and followed him. It was going to be a long fucking day.

* * *

My body feels heavy. I can't move at all. The only think I can move is probably my head, but it hurts when I do move it. All the nurses were in the main area, checking on the kids. I was alone.

"Nnnnggg..." I tried to move my arm, but I could barely lift an inch. "...."

I failed. I'm no hero...I'm not a warrior...I'm a coward. I'm a fucking coward...now everyone is going to die...everyone will be consumed by darkness...everyone...everyone...everyone....

I started crying.

...Why are you like this?

I don't know...

Why can't you see how everyone else's see?

I don't know...

Why can't you just be normal? Maybe then you wouldn't be in this situation...

I don't know...

You're killing me...you're killing your true self because you keep pretending...why do you keep pretending? Why can't you let me live? Why can't you let me see my family normally again? Why can't you let me say my name? Why can't you let me say my gender? My sexuality? My beliefs? My everything? Why can't you let me be me?

....Cause I'm scared...

Scared of what?

Scared of what I really am...Scared of who I am...I don't want to know who I really am...

So you'd rather live in a false reality than face the truth?

...Yes...

....You really are a coward...

I know...I know I am...but at least I'm trying...at least I'm fucking trying....

I kept crying even as the voice went silent in my head. I know...I know they aren't an imposter...I know none of it is real...but I just want to live in this world a little longer...I want to live in a world where I can be free. Free from judgement, from pain, from anger, from sadness, from everything.

I want to be free.

But here I am. I am going to die...all the kids are going to die. All because I'm too much of a coward. I really am pathetic. I'm not warrior, I'm no hero. I'm just a kid with a messed up head.

I should have just died years ago. I should have let myself die before they took me here. If I was dead...then maybe none of this would have happen. Maybe mom and dad would be happy again. Maybe all those kids won't live in fear every time they see me. Maybe all those kids wouldn't have those scars all over their bodies.

If I was gone...none of the bad things would have happened. Everything would be right in the world. This world doesn't need a hero, I know that...I basically force myself into this world anyways. 

I really suck at this whole hero thing.

"Shit!" I hear the door open and when I look up a bit, I could see a boy with short blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes. His skin is a bit red and it looks like he has a bit of a rash on his arms. "S-sorry, I thought this was my room...."

"...."

"Hey...you alright?" The boy comes inside and walks towards me slowly. "Woah...did they use that calming medicine they use to calm down troublesome kids? How much did they...fuck...give you?"

Oh...I have heard of this boy from the angel...he told me of a boy that has a cursed tongue. So this was the boy called Thomas.

"Hey...you alright?"

I shook my head. This was my chance. This was my chance at redemption. I know I may not be a hero, but I'm the only person this place got if I am to save the children and my friends.

"W-well um...sorry to...fuck...bother you...I better get to my room..." Thomas was about to leave, I need to stop him.

"Nnnnnnggg!"

"Huh? You okay? Are you in pain? S-should I get the nurse?"

I shook my head. I tilted my head to my notepad on the table.

"Huh? You want me to give you this?"

I nodded.

O-okay..." Thomas grabs my note pad and my pencil. "Um...how are you going write? It seems you can't move your hands..."

"Nnnnnngggg!" My head was ringing now, but he needs to tell the others. I gesture the pencil and notepad to him.

"Oh...you want me to...cock...w-write something?"

I nodded.

"Okay...but what am I suppose to write? I'm sorry, but you're not making sense here..."

Damn it...why is this hard...why is all of this so hard!? It was never hard when I was fighting for Zaron...

Speak...

Huh?

You need to speak...I know it's hard...I know...but you have to speak...

I can't...I can't...I'm afraid...

...If you don't speak...Craig and Tweek...your friends...they will all die in this awful place...

....

"D...Die...Die..."

"Huh? Die? W-who's going to die?" Thomas asked, his body was shaking.

"D...die...w-we...we are...all going to die..."

Thomas' eyes widen as I told him everything I heard from the night before.

I maybe a coward, but at least I'm trying...right?


	9. Fallen Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this story! Yay! I would also like to say that it seems this story will be coming to an end soon, don't know when exactly, but it will end soon. So a bit of a heads up to you little monsters <3
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning, this chapter contains:**  
>  **-Mention of rape**  
>  **-Suicidal thoughts**  
>  **-Cutting**  
>  **-Vomiting**  
>  **-Drug Use**  
>  **-Alcohol abuse**  
>  **-Blood**  
>  **-Self harm**

Ten. I can't believe we done this ten times already. We did it twice one night, so I don't know if I should count that or not. All I know is that we've done it ten times already. In this bed. In aunt Joan's house. When everyone is sleeping...except for me and Jack. Ten times did I feel those hands on me. Ten times have I felt my body feel violated. Ten times have I feel like I'm suffocating.

Ten...I hate that number...

Lately, aunt Joan and Jack have been arguing. I asked my parents about it, but they told me to never mention it around them, especially aunt Joan. So I stayed silent, but I do hope that aunt Joan will divorce that bastard soon.

Tricia and I are staying at aunt Joan today. Like always, I went to my room to put my suitcase away. However, Jack came in.

"Jack?" I questioned, my voice was shaking a bit.

"Take your pants off boy," Jack said, his voice was a bit slurred. He's drunk. It always worse when he's drunk when we do this. This time is different though, it's day time, and my parents haven't left yet.

"Jack...my parents are downstairs, they'll hear..."

"I don't need you fucking back talk you little whore!" Jack throws the bottle at me and I barely dodge. I flinched when the bottle smashes against the wall and glass was now on the ground. I tried my best to not be close to the glass.

"Y-you're drunk, maybe w-we shouldn't d-do this right now..." I said, my voice was small, I clutched my sweater and I looked at the floor.

"You fucking little bitch," Jack suddenly grabs me and pushes me on the bed. He towers over me as he pins my hands on the bed and starts taking off my belt.

"S-stop it!" I exclaimed, tears were forming in my eyes.

"Shut up and be a good little boy Craig," Jack slurred as he finally managed to take my pants off. He was about to pull my underwear down, but I knew I had to do something. I don't want this. I don't want this to be the eleventh time. I don't want this to continue. I don't want my parents to not know what's happening here anymore.

I screamed.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed and screamed until my throat started to hurt. Jack tried to cover my mouth, but he was too drunk to know what he was doing.

"Craig? What's with all this scream- Oh my god!" My mom shouted when she saw Jack on top of me. My mom quickly rushes towards us and pushes Jack off of me, she then grabs me and hold me tight. "Craig? Craig are you alright?" My mom was crying right now.

"What's going on?" My dad comes in soon, with aunt Joan nearby.

"That bastard was hurting Craig!" My mom shouted.

"What!? You fucking bastard!" My dad rushes towards Jack and starts beating him up.

I closed my eyes as my dad's fists keeps hitting Jack's face. I held onto my mom tightly as she tries her best to comfort me. I looked at the door and whimper when I saw Tricia with aunt Joan. Both were looking at me.

Tricia was looking at me with fear on her face. Joan looked at me with shock.

I finally cried in my mother's arms.

* * *

I watched Clyde trying to beat Token in this Japanese looking fighting game I didn't really care enough to know the name of. He's failing.

"Clyde, maybe you would be winning if you didn't button mash so much," I pointed out.

"Dude, everyone knows you're suppose to button mash in these fighting games, that's strategy!"

"No it's not," I sighed as I watched Token's character beating the shit out of Clyde's.

"Hey, stop cheating!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Just because I'm winning doesn't mean I'm cheating. It just means you suck at this game," Token said. With one last move, Clyde's character was knocked out.

"Son of a bitch!" Clyde shouted as he throws the controller on the ground.

I hear a stifle laugh and turned to see Tweek trying his best to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to him.

"S-sorry, it's just...Clyde looks hilarious when he's angry. Some of his pink fluff poofs out and look like pink clouds falling around his head," Tweek said.

I tried my best to imagine the thought and I also tried my best to not laugh.

"What are you two laughing about back there?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing," Both Tweek and I said.

"Okay...well Tweek, how about we play one on one together?" Clyde said.

"What? But it's my turn!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up fat ass and let Tweek play," Kyle sighed.

"Hey, you sure you want to play?" I asked, "Clyde can get very competitive."

"I'll be fine, besides...I kinda want to piss Clyde off," Tweek said as he winks at me. I blushed a bit, but smiled nonetheless.

Tweek sits next to Clyde on the couch and the two started a new game. I watched for a bit, cheering for Tweek in my head. While I watched the two play, Token sits next to me and we started talking.

"You seem happier these days," Token said.

"How so?"

"I don't know man...it's just...before you left and all...you never seemed to smile...not once...I always felt like you were forcing yourself to be happy whenever you were around us...but now, you seem like you're happy...especially when you're with Tweek."

I blushed and turned away. "Whatever dude..."

Token looks at me and smiles. He places an arm around me. "I'm glad you're getting better man...and remember...when you get out of here, we'll always have your back...so don't think we won't listen."

I looked at him and smiled, "I know. Thanks," I patted his back and we continued to watch Tweek beating Clyde. I was actually surprised at how well he was doing. Then again, Tweek does managed to beat me in a lot of the games we play. I always get annoyed by how smug he gets whenever he wins.

"No way! How'd you beat me!?" Clyde exclaimed, "I even got the perfect move ready!"

"Y-years of practice I guess," Tweek smiled. There was that smug look I came to hate and love.

* * *

After playing a bit, we decided to have some lunch together.

"You sure it we're allowed to?"

"Don't worry, guests are always allowed to have lunch with who they're visiting, just don't talk to the other patients while you're here."

"Alright then."

We all grabbed something to eat and sat at a table somewhere in the middle.

"H-hey Craig...is it me or...aren't there less people here today?" Tweek said.

"Huh...guess a lot of people don't want lunch today," I said.

"How could they not want lunch, this pizza taste awesome," Cartman said as he stuffs the whole slice into his mouth.

"Of course you would say that fat ass," Stan said. Everyone started laughing while Cartman glares at us. I'll give it to Stan, that was a good joke.

"Screw you guys!" Cartman shouted.

Suddenly, a nurse comes to the cafeteria and was looking around. She then spots a kid with red hair and freckles.

"Francis, please come with me," the nurse said.

"H-huh? D-did I do something?"

"Oh no dear, we're just...giving you your medicine."

"Medicine? B-but I already took my medicine this morning..."

"It's a...new kind of medicine that the doctors want to try out. Please come with me." The kid, Francis, follows the nurse out of the cafeteria.

"That's...weird..." Tweek said.

"What is?" I asked.

"W-well...even though I don't really spend time with the other kids, I remember that Francis is actually getting better...and that he would be getting out of here in a month or so...so it's weird they're giving him new medicine when it doesn't seem like he needs it..."

"That...is weird..."

"I bet they're just trying to get rid of him because he's a fucking ginger," Cartman said.

"Cartman, just because he's a ginger doesn't mean the nurses and doctors are going to get rid of him," Kyle said.

"Well then why is he being taken away if he's fine?"

"Actually...that does seem weird..." Token said.

Suddenly, Thomas bursts into the room and looks around. He spot me and heads towards us.

"C-Craig!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Thomas? What are you doing here? I thought you were still healing?"

"I-I know...b-but that um new kid has something...fuck...to say!"

"Huh?"

"Thomas calm down...what did the new kid have to say?"

"H-here!" Thomas takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me. "T-they said...shit....we're all in danger!"

"Is he swearing?" Cartman asked.

"I think Craig told us he made a friend with someone who has Tourette Syndrome," Token said.

"Y-yeah...and h-he said that t-t-they swear a-a lot..."

"Of course Craig would be friends with someone like that," Clyde sighed.

"Shut up and let me read this..." I looked at the note and my eyes widen. "Shit...t-they can't do that! That's fucking illegal!"

"What is?"

"They're planning on using kids who are showing more progress and making them get worse so parents are force to let their kids stay here longer!"

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"That's messed up dude!" Stan said.

"Yeah, we need to call the cops about this," Kyle said.

"Come on guys, we got to get help."

"W-wait...w-we can't leave though," Tweek said.

"Tweek, I'm pretty sure in this situation, it shouldn't matter whether you're force to stay here or not. You're both leaving this place," Token said.

"I don't think so boys," Molly suddenly appears and we all jumped. "Craig, it's time to take your medicine."

"I already took my medicine," I said.

"Yes, well...we have something new for you," Molly gave us that smile of hers. I hate it.

"N-no! We know what you're planning! I won't let you take my Craig away!" Tweek exclaimed as he clung onto my arm.

"Tweek, we discuss this before, don't let your wild imagination interfere with work," Molly said, "now come on Craig, it's time we give you your new medicine. New kid is there and they're doing wonderful right now," Molly said.

"You're fucking lying! What the fuck did you do to them! What the fuck are you doing with all the other patients!?"

Soon everyone in the room turned their heads and were looking at us. Good, they need to know.

"Craig...please calm down..."

"Fuck you! You're not helping anyone! You're just making us get worse so you could get more money! This is fucked up!" I exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and started mumbling.

"W-wait...is that true? Are they not helping us?"

"Now that you mentioned it...I haven't seen Richard in a long time..."

"Where's...where's Sam!?"

"They're planning on making us get sick!"

"Oh god! Oh god!"

Molly looks around, getting anxious. "Children, children, please calm down..."

"Fuck you!" Someone threw a bowl at Molly, and she ducks down to avoid getting hit.

Molly stands back up and her nice facade is gone. "I wish you didn't do this Craig. Boys! Calm down the brats!"

Soon, male nurses came into the room and pinned everyone down, especially my friends.

"Hey! You can't do this!" Kyle shouted.

"Let go!"

"Fuck you!"

"Jesus!"

"Sorry boys, but visiting hours are over. If you don't leave right now, then you're trespassing," Molly said.

"Fuck you! We're going to tell our parents about this abuse!" Token shouted.

"Oh but who are your parents going to believe? Highly educated doctors and nurses who are simply doing their jobs, or a bunch of brats who came to a facility with kids that tend to spout out nonsense?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh dear...even if your parents believe you...do you really want your friend Craig here to get hurt?"

"No!" Tweek exclaimed as he struggles to get out of the nurse's hands.

"Y-you can't do that!"

"We can, and we will. Now why don't you all leave...or else," Molly said.

"You can't do this! You just can't!" Clyde shouted.

"Let go of us!"

"G-get your m-mitts o-off of m-me!"

"Screw you!"

"Craig!"

"Boys, please take Craig to the medical ward. I'll escort Tweek back to his room."

"Tweek!" I reached out, but suddenly felt something sharp poking my arm. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Craig!"

I lost consciousness after that.

* * *

I wake up, my arms are strapped to a wheel chair. My mouth was duct tape. What the fuck is happening?

"Craig, glad you're awake," the doctor smiled at me.

"Mmmmfffff!" I muffled. I was trying to tell him to fuck off.

"Now Craig, I know you're...angry at us..."

Angry? I'm fucking furious! I tried telling the asshole to let me the fuck go, but my voice was muffled.

"But you must understand...without those funds, we can't operate this place like we want to...a lot of our employees are going to lose their jobs if this place fails. You need to understand that," I said.

"Mmmm! mmffff! mfff!" I tried telling him that this was completely stupid and that there has to be another way instead of forcing kids to get worse.

"I know Craig...we're horrible people...but you must understand, we don't have a choice. Now come on, I'll take you to your room where we'll give you your medicine."

"Mmmfff!" Fuck you!

The doctor pushes the wheelchair and we were now in the hallway. I struggled to get my hands loose, but the ropes were too tight. I looked around and panicked when I saw a bunch of kids, looking like zombies in their rooms.

What the fuck are they doing to them?

"Doctor! We have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"It's Dana, they're vomiting!"

"What? Shit...how much did you give them?"

"The amount you told us to give them!"

"Shit....Craig, we're going to take a little detour for now..." The doctor pushes the wheelchair until we were in a room. I became sick when I saw vomit all over the floors and table. when I looked at the bed, my heart stop.

It was the new kid.

"Dana, please calm down or else you're going to choke on your own vomit...."

"Nnnnngggg aaaaaahhhh!" New kid screamed and starts vomiting even more.

"Dana....please calm down...relax..." the doctor leaves me as I stare in horror at what was happening.

New kid suddenly grabs their hair and starts ripping it out.

"Dana! Stop that right now!"

"Fuck you!"

I stared in horror as the new kid continued screaming and yelling at the doctor to let them go. Then they started vomiting even more.

"God damn it. Nurse, help me put Dana down."

"Yes doctor."

I watched as the two started pulling the new kid down while they thrash and scream at the top of their lungs. They suddenly started vomiting, but with the nurse and the doctor holding them down, the new kid wasn't able to turn their head and vomit on the ground.

"Mmmmffff!" I tried warning them that they were going to choke, but they couldn't hear me with the new kid screaming and vomiting.

"Stop screaming you brat!"

"Aaahh"

"Stop!"

"Nnnnggg!"

"Stop!"

Suddenly, the new kid started coughing. The doctor and nurse continued holding the new kid down, not realizing that the new kid was choking. The new kid tried moving, but they couldn't move.

"Mmmmmffff!"

"Oh finally you've calm down..." the nurse sighed as she let's go. However, the new kid didn't attempt to move. They laid still on the bed.

"...Shit!"

"Oh god.."

"...."

The new kid laid there as vomit filled their mouth and started dripping out. Their eyes were rolled to the back and blood was coming out of their mouth and nose.

"...Are they...are...they..."

"...Shit..." the nurse let's go of the new kid's hand and I watched as their hand falls lifelessly.

"Fuck! Now what are we going to tell their parents!?"

"...Well...we'll just say the new kid was acting violent again and they hurt themselves."

"What about the vomit?"

"Well...we'll say the new kid found one of our pill bottles and started chugging them down. We'll simply say they killed themselves..."

Are you fucking kidding me!? How could you let this happen!? 

I started thrashing around and trying to get out of this damn chair. The doctor and nurse looks at me and looked annoyed.

"Calm down Craig..."

Calm down!? Calm down! You fucking let them die! You knew they were going to choke on their vomit! You let them die you fucking bastards!

"Shit, this place is a mess. We got to clean this up before someone sees," the doctor said.

"Yes doctor," the nurse leaves

The doctor turns to me. "You're staying here for awhile Craig while I go help the nurse. We'll continue your treatment later."

Fuck you! Fuck you!

The doctor leaves and I'm stuck here. I tried getting out of the ropes, but no matter what I did, I couldn't break out of these ropes. I sighed as I stared at the lifeless body in front of me.

"...."

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I wish...I wish we knew....

"...."

I'm sorry you were going through a lot...I'm sorry if you felt trap in your own body....I'm so sorry that you couldn't see reality anymore....

"...."

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry all of this happened to you. You were only just trying to be a hero...you were only just trying to live....but even that was too hard for you, wasn't it?

"...." I finally started crying. I cries were muffled, but I cried nonetheless. This isn't fair...none of this is fair...what did we do to deserve this?

Someone who sees monsters. Someone who doesn't have much confidence. Someone who no longer sees reality. Someone who's afraid of everything. Someone who...

Someone who wants to kill themselves...

What did we do to deserve any of this? We're just...hurt...we just want help...we just want someone to tell us that everything will be okay...we will be fine...we are loved...so why...why did it come to this? What did we do to deserve any of this? Is it because we're too broken for society? Is it because we can't act like everyone? Is it because we have a disability that forces us to be behind everyone else?

Honestly...that's so fucking stupid. We're still people...we're still humans...so why are we being treated differently? Why are we being treated so unfairly? We're not broken...we're not stupid...we're not insane, we're not at a disadvantage...we're still people...

Yet...we're still treated like we've fallen from this world...like we're no longer part of this world? How the fuck does that make sense? We're sick...or we have problems...but that doesn't mean we aren't part of this world anymore.

So fuck you if you think we can't do anything...

I kept crying and crying until they finally came back to take me away.

* * *

Molly was dragging me back to my room, but I didn't want that! I need to be with Craig!

"Molly! Let go!"

"Now Tweek, all the kids have to be in their rooms, especially you."

"Fuck you! What you and all the other nurses are doing is cruel!"

"Tweek, we don't want me to get angry now do we?"

"Fuck you!" I suddenly lean in and bite her hand.

"Ow! You fucking brat!"

I tried running once she let go, but she suddenly grabs the back of my collar and continues dragging me. I started choking when my collar was being pulled, but as soon as we reached my room, Molly let's go.

Molly pushes me inside and I fall to the ground. "T-this isn't what you're suppose to be doing! You're suppose to help these kids, not make them worse!"

"Don't you think we know that? But we need the funds Tweek, and honestly, this is way easier than doing anything else," Molly said.

"You fucking bitch! Let me out of here! I need to see Craig!"

"Tweek, calm down..."

"Fuck you! Let me out of here! Let me go! Let me go! I want out! I want out right now!"

"Shut up!" Molly screams. I flinched and fell back. "You know something Tweek...for the last couple of years you've been here...I actually thought you'd be a regular patient we could help and send back home all happy and smiley...but now...I think you're just a worthless case. Sure you're showing progress now...but it actually took seven years for you to show it, and only after Craig became your roommate? Pathetic...it's all fucking pathetic, Tweek..."

"...."

"You know something...when I heard you were getting better...I actually laughed...cause I thought that there's no way that Tweek Tweak was getting better. He's just a fucked up kid who can't seem to do anything right. He's the fucking kid who sees people as god fucking monsters all the time..."

"N-no...I-I'll get better...C-Craig said I'll get better and...and that...that-"

"That what Tweek? That you'll finally be normal? Well guess what darling...you'll never be normal...even if you do stop seeing people as monsters, people will still remember you...they will remember what you did. They'll remember how you hurt people...they'll remember how you bit that teacher...they'll remember how they hurt you and how much fun they had doing it too. They'll remember everything that happened to you and what you did."

"No...no I'm different...I..." I suddenly felt tears falling. I was crying. My stomach was in knots and I felt like throwing up. Will...will nothing really change when I get out? Will I still get hurt? Will everyone still hate me? Will someone try to kill again?

I don't want that....

"Face it Tweek...you're a worthless case...heck...I don't think we need to give you your medicine since there's no helping you in the first place..." Molly leaves my room and closes the door. I hear her talking to someone outside, "make sure he doesn't leave this room."

I open the door slightly and saw one of the male nurses blocking the door. I quickly close the door and sat on my bed.

Worthless. I hated that word for a long time. It's been a long time since I heard it...and hearing it again makes me feel like I am worthless.

I felt sick as I lay on my bed and look at the empty bed across from me. 

Craig...

"...Craig...please...please be okay..please..." I begged and begged for God to make sure Craig will be alright. I begged and begged hoping he will be safe. I kept begging and begging....

The pain in my chest still didn't go away.

* * *

My head hurts. My body hurts. My eyes hurt.

"Okay Craig, we're going to be trying hypnosis to help bring out that inner frustration inside of you."

"Fuck you..." I said.

"Now Craig, I know you aren't going to cooperate, but after this, you'll be begging for our help."

"Again. Fuck. You." I spit at the doctor's face and simply watch him as he takes a tissue and wipe the spit off of his face.

"Right...let's begin." The doctor went to his filing cabinet and he took out what looks like my file. He took a clipboard and sat across from me. "Now let's see...ah...Jack."

I flinched when I heard the name. "Don't you fucking dare bring him up..."

"I know Craig, we made a promise that I wouldn't talk about him unless you bring him up, but with how things are going to work now, I have to break a few promises..."

"...."

"If I recall from one of our sessions...Jack was your aunt's new husband before he was found out about raping you."

"Fuck you! I don't want to hear this!" I exclaimed.

"Your aunt has long since divorce the man since he was sent to prison for molesting a minor....but...you have said that your aunt hasn't been herself after that..."

"Shut up...shut up!"

"In the end...your aunt died from cancer...and you continued to live life thinking it was your fault that your aunt died miserably."

"Please...please stop..." I said.

"Now Craig, we all must face reality...and this is your reality. Someone your aunt married has come to your life and has touched you inappropriately. Now that man is in jail, but your aunt died with a sad heart. That's what we got so far from you."

"...."

"You know Craig...I looked up Jack when you first talked about him...turns out...they're planning on releasing him pretty soon."

"What..."

"Yes, turns out Jack will be released soon. He has been on good behavior, has been rehabilitated, and will be released very soon."

"No...no! T-they can't let him go!"

"Well that's reality Craig...no matter how much we want something, in the end, we don't get what we want."

"...You know what...so what...so what if he's going to be released...he'll never be part of my life anymore...and I'll make sure of that..."

"That's the thing Craig...even if you do try to stay away from him...he'll always be part of your life. He'll never go away. He's the man that hurt you...he's the man that hurt your aunt. He's the man that tried to hurt your sister."

"Stop it..."

"He's the man that made you think about your life. He's the man that made you want to kill yourself."

"Stop it...please..."

"He's the man that will remind you of how you're useless, how you weren't able to stop him when there were many chances for you to stop him..."

"Please...no more...I don't want to hear this..."

"He's the man that your aunt married because she loved him...but to you...he's the man that only hurt you and made your life a living hell."

"Stop...stop..." I hiccuped and started sobbing. Memories of the time I first picked up a razor and tried to kill myself came to my head. Memories of Tricia's face when she found me. Memories of when I actually did try to kill myself, but failed. Memories of when I tried to kill myself by taking those pills, but Tweek stopped me, and started sobbing. Memories of when I started cutting myself with a broken metal spoon. All these memories came flooding into my head.

"Face it Craig...no matter how much you try to forget, these memories of what happened will never go away. You'll forever remember them and you'll always feel like it's your fault."

"...Please...please stop...I don't want to remember any of it..."

"Well Craig...I sad to say this...but you have to remember it...we want you to..."

The doctor stood up and took out a syringe from his desk. He uncaps it and walks next to me.

"This will help with the hypnosis process. It'll make you very sleepy, but will still make you conscious. That way you'll hear what I say." The doctor injected the shot and I felt sleepy within a minute. My mind was hazy and I couldn't focus on anything. All I heard is his voice. "Do you like yourself?"

"...No..."

"Do you hate yourself?"

"...Yes..."

"Do you want to escape from this world Craig?"

"Yes..."

"Do you hate living in such a cruel world?"

"....Yes..."

"...Do you want to die Craig?"

"...Yes..."

The doctor takes out a small razor from his pocket and hand it to me. I grabbed in without thinking.

"Do you know what you want to do with that razor?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to use that razor now?"

"...."

I looked at the razor and memories of when I first held one came to my mind. The doctor unties my hands and I did what I would normally do when I hold a razor. I pulled my left sleeve up and pressed the sharp metal close to my wrist.

I winced when I felt the sharp pain. I watched as blood started pouring out and making a pool underneath me. I continued to make more cuts on my arm, like I normally do.

I just want to die already...I just want to die...

"...Oh Craig, it seems you haven't made any progress in recovery after all. Looks like we're going back to square one kiddo, we'll contact your parents and tell them about this horrible news."

"...."

The doctor calls in the nurse and takes away the razor from my hand. The nurse bandages my arm and escorts me out of my room.

"Make sure he stays in room three in the medical ward."

"But doctor...isn't that the room where..."

"I know I know...but it'll help make him more sad knowing he's staying in the same room as his fallen friend. After all, we want to make sure he's back to square one," the doctor smiled.

"Yes sir," the nurse continues to take me to the medical ward. I didn't care anymore...I just want to die.

I want to die.

I want to die.

I want to die....

I finally started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm planning on doing some art requests on my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/), so if you have anything Creek related or even just simply south park related, don't hesitate to ask, I'll try my best to make as much as I can, so yeah!


	10. The New Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I'm seriously terrible at this whole scheduling thing. I'm sorry for the long wait folks, I'll try better....then again, this is the second to last chapter people, meaning this story will come to an end very soon.
> 
> I would like to say, thank you again for all the love and nice comments, I seriously didn't think people would like this story that much, it's sad knowing this story will end, but you know the old saying, all good things must come to an end. So thank you and hope you enjoy the second to last chapter.
> 
> **Warning: This Chapter Contains...**   
>  **-Mention of suicide**   
>  **-Self hatred**   
>  **-Bullying**   
>  **-Violence**

I kept looking at the door, hoping someone would come in. How long has it been? How long has Craig been with those evil monsters? How long...

I feel sick.

I looked through the peephole and groaned when I still saw the male nurse guarding outside. I'm trapped liked a mouse. I tried thinking of a way to escape, but so far these are my only options. One, I could ask the male nurse to get me something and hope he'll leave, but then again...if all the nurses here are being horrible, he'll just ignore me. Two, I could try knocking him out, but I didn't have anything I could use to hit him, also there's a chance he'll die or not get knocked out that easily! My last option is to just open the door and run for it, I'm a good runner but I'm sure there'll be a bunch of nurses around to stop me.

This is the worse. I hate it! I fucking hate it! What did we do to deserve this? Just because they don't have the money or some shit!? I thought hospitals were suppose to take care of their patients, not let them get worse as they take more and more money out of them! This is all bullshit!

...I want my mom...I want my dad...I want Craig. I want all of this to be over, I want it all to be a bad dream...I just want things to be as they were before...when it was just me and Craig...that's it. I would be teaching him how to draw, Craig would chat with me about Red Racer, we would laugh at the dumb things we did as kids, we would talk about what we would do when we get out...we would hold hands...we would snuggle close to each other...we would...kiss.

Tears started falling as my chest felt heavy. Why is life so cruel? Why is it so unfair? Why does everyone want to put others down? Why? Why? Why? Why is there so much hate in this world? Why can't we all get along? Why can't we just be accepting of each other? Why is it so hard? Just why? Why is everything so unfair in this cruel world?

The door suddenly opens and I look up. I see the familiar face I came to love.

"C-Craig!" I cried out, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "Craig! I so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"...Get off of me..."

I froze. His voice was so cold and distant. What did they do to him?

"C-Craig? Are you..." I looked down and noticed the bloodstained bandages around his arm. "Oh my god! What did they do to you!?" I exclaimed as I grabbed his hands and examined them.

"I said get off!" Craig snapped as he pulls his hands away from me.

"C-Craig...what's going on? You're being weird right now..." I said.

"Weird? You're the fucking weird one here!" Craig exclaimed.

I stared at him in shocked. D-did he call me weird? "Craig...did they do something to you? This isn't you..."

"...Just forget it..." Craig sighed, "I too tired Tweek..."

"...W-well rest up then...cause I got a plan to stop all of this. Maybe if I call my mom, she'll...oh wait...they took our phones...and I sure they won't let us use the payphones outside..."

"Tweek..."

"B-but I'm sure our friends will do something! They'll probably come back here and get the police!"

"Tweek."

"A-and once we get all these assholes in trouble and be sent to jail, w-we'll make sure to help everyone!"

"Tweek."

"I'll be sure to help you most of all, like before! I'll make sure that the next place we go will be the same, so we can be together like be-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Craig exclaimed.

I fell back at the sudden scream and looked at Craig. For a split second, his face changed for a bit.

"C-Craig?"

"Will you shut up already!? Like before? Nothing can be like before! We might not even see each other again if we do get out of here! We might not even get out of here in the first fucking place! Those assholes got us by the neck Tweek! We can't do anything!"

"C-Craig...t-there's got to be a way...we can't...we can't let them abuse patients like this...we need to get help..."

"...Help? What help? No one's going to help a bunch of kids with problems..."

"T-that's not true, there's a lot of people that care..."

"If they care so much? Then why are there still so many suicide deaths in the world?"

"Craig?"

"...Face it Tweek...this place sucks. My parents suck. The nurses and doctors suck. This fucking place sucks!"

"Craig..."

"...I want to die Tweek..."

"W-what?"

"I want to die...right now...and if you care about me...you'll do it too."

"...What? W-why would you ask that?"

"Think about it Tweek? If we die right now...then all the pain will finally go away...I know it'll hurt...but only for a second before we're finally at peace...I know you're scared...I'm scared too, but if this fucking place continues to mess with our heads any longer...then what's the point in living?"

"..." I have thought about it once. It was before I came here. I have thought of it.

But I was too much of a coward to actually do it. I was afraid of many things when I was younger, still am actually...but...the one thing I think I'm afraid of the most is death.

"...No...I...I don't want to die..."

"...Fine...then I'll be on my own...I knew...I knew getting close to someone would be a fucking pain...I just...I just thought you'd actually be there for me all the way..."

"I will Craig...but this isn't the answer...they did something to you didn't they? They...they messed with your head! They fucking did something to you didn't they!? Craig...please...all that progress you've been making, all the memories we've had! You're going to throw them away just like that!?"

"What's the point? No matter how long I'm happy...I'll always end up feeling like shit in the end..."

"...Craig. I-I know we're stuck in here...b-but maybe if I run towards the New Kid's room and get them...maybe the both of us could-"

"The new kid is dead Tweek..."

"...What?"

"Choked on their own vomit..."

"...Are you sure?"

"The nurse checked their pulse....they're dead..."

"...Craig...we need to get out of here..."

"If you want to get out of here, fine. Keep failing. For me...I'm getting out of here...but not the way you think..."

"Craig no-"

"I'm changing rooms, I'm only here to grab my stuff..."

"Craig! No please...please..." I hugged his back and cried. "Please...please don't leave...please don't leave me..."

"..."

"Please...I love you..."

"...I'm sorry...but I'm too tired...I'm too tired of all of this..."

"Don't..."

"I'm just a monster Tweek...but in a way...we're all monsters here...you, me, and everyone. That's all we are..."

"Craig..." I started crying harder. My eyes sting so much.

"...We shouldn't have met Tweek..."

"Stop it..."

"We should have stayed away from each other..."

"Stop...please..."

"We shouldn't have had feelings for each other..."

"Stop saying this..."

"We were doomed from the start....we were both idiots..."

I suddenly felt something wet dropping on my hands. I felt Craig shaking in my arms. He was crying. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying.

"I'm sorry for being a pathetic boyfriend..." Craig said, his voice was a bit hoarse.

"No...no you weren't...please...please let me help you...please...please don't leave me alone...please..."

Craig pulled my hands, but I tried to fight back. Craig eventually got my arms off of him and he turns around as he stared at me. Both eyes were now eye sockets, and both had this black goo coming out. His entire face now looked like it was covered in burn marks and gaping holes, it was even peeling in some places. His open cuts were larger, and all the flowers falling were completely dead.

Craig really does look like a monster now, but I wasn't scared. This isn't what Craig looks like. This isn't Craig.

"Goodbye Tweek...and I'm sorry..." Craig leans in and kisses my head before letting my hands go. He grabbed whatever he needed before he finally left. I stood there, frozen.

Why...why didn't I do anything? Why did I froze? I should have stopped him. Why am I so useless? Why am I so awful? Why? Why? Why?

Why can't I do anything right for once?

* * *

I stayed in the room. The nurses did bring me something to eat, but I didn't feel hungry. All I could think about was Craig. Is he dead? No...if he was, I'm sure Molly would come and tell me just to torment me with this information. I'm guessing Craig is waiting until he finds the opportunity to do it.

I continue to lay on my bed. I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to help Craig. I don't know how to stop all of this. I can't do anything.

I never did anything right.

My mouth felt dry, so I decided to get up and head to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water from the sink and took a sip. When I dried my face, I was surprised to see him.

"Oh it's you..."

"..."

"...This is all your fault you know...if you weren't here...maybe I'd finally be okay...maybe I wouldn't have met Craig...and...and I'd still be with my parents instead of going through this hell..."

"..."

"Out of all the monsters of seen...you're the worse of them all...you really are the worse..." I felt tears sliding down my cheek. I kept staring at him and his soulless eyes.

"...Was it really my fault?" His voice was distorted, more than usual at least.

"..."

"Wasn't it Bradly who pushed you in front of that van?"

"Don't mention him...don't mention that monster..."

"It's his fault you're here...he tried to kill you Tweek..."

"Stop it..."

"It's his fault that I'm here in the first place. It's his fault you in this place."

"Stop it."

"It's his fault that you met Craig. It's his fault you finally found something you were happy about."

"Stop it!"

"It's his fault...not yours..."

I looked at ground before I lifted my head to stare at him. His eyes were no longer soulless. He looks just like me.

"...What should I do?"

"...Fight."

"What?"

"Fight your monsters," suddenly, his voice sounded like two. The second voice sounds familiar.

"How? How am I suppose to do that?"

"You need to escape this place."

"How? How am I suppose to do any of this!? What am I suppose to do? It's impossible for me!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, there were two figures. It was the new kid, wearing their warrior outfit.

"Of course you can do it! If you set your mind to it!"

"....You mean like you? I don't know how to say this, but you're fucking dead..."

"I know...I know I'm dead...but that doesn't mean I'm not alive..."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means...even as my body is gone...my soul will live on...somewhere...and right now...I think I'm helping you get out of here. You need to get out of here Tweek. Get help. Save Craig and the other kids."

"How? If you haven't noticed, this place is pretty guarded!"

"...Yeah...but if all the kids are inside...then there shouldn't be guards outside right now...right?"

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...you got to knockout that nurse in front of your door and sneak out of here, make sure no one sees you."

"...I can't...I'm too scared..."

"So is everyone else...I bet all the heroes in stories were scared when they had to face their problems."

"...Heroes?"

The new kid smiled at me, "I'm no longer the hero of this story...it's you...and you have to save Craig...you have to save everyone Tweek...you have to be the hero now."

"....You really think I can do it?" I asked.

"Of course...you've already face one giant monster...I'm sure you can face the rest now."

"...Okay...I-I'll try."

The two smiled back at me. "Great...now grab that lamp from the nightstand and get ready to knockout that asshole."

I quickly headed back to the room and grabbed the lamp. It wasn't too heavy, nor can it break easily, but if I hit the guard hard enough, maybe he'll go down. I walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. He was still standing there, his back facing the door. I quietly open the door and held up the lamp. With a strong swing of my arm, I managed to hit him in the head and knock him out.

"J-Jesus!" I squeaked, "h-he isn't dead is he?"

"Do you see any blood?" The new kid's voice asked in my head.

"N-no..."

"Then you're good. Now get going before someone sees!"

"Right..." I quickly stepped over the body and headed towards the entrance.

"Stop. I'm sure there'll be guards near the exit. Head to the playground."

I quickly headed towards the playground.

"N-now what? There's no way out of here because there's a fence!"

"...How good are you at climbing?"

"Oh god...I know you're just a voice in my head that I made up so you're technically me...but shouldn't we both know that I'm not great at climbing?"

"Do it. Do it for Craig."

"Nnngg...okay..." I ran towards the fence and started climbing. I winced when the sharp edges started cutting into my hands and knees. "Nnnngg..."

"I know it hurts, but don't let it stop you. You got to keep going."

"Fuck...I hope I don't get an infection from this..." I kept climbing until I reached the top.

"Where the fuck is he!?"

"Shit!" The staff knows I'm gone.

"You got to jump."

"Are you insane? I'll break my legs if I jump this high!"

"Not if you land on that bush."

"Oh Jesus...alright...alright..." I leaned forward and jumped off the fence. I luckily landed on the bush, but it was still painful. "Ow..."

"Sh! Don't move and don't speak, or else they'll see you."

I stayed quiet as I saw a few of the nurses and doctors coming out of the building with flashlights. They looked around, but I stayed hidden in the bushes. I hope they don't see me. Please...please don't let them see me.

"...Shit...he's not here..."

"Do you think he could have climbed the fence?"

"No way, that brat is too scared of his shadow to even think of climbing it. Come on, he's probably still inside and hiding somewhere."

Once they went back inside, I got out of the bushes and stared at the building.

"...I'm...out...I'm actually...out..."

"You're finally free...hero."

"...Thank you..."

"You should be thanking yourself."

"...You know what I meant."

"...Yeah..."

I looked at Happy Hills for a bit before I lifted my hand and flip them off. Courtesy of Craig. I quickly got out of there and try to see if I can find something that can help me get home.

"A truck from your town. Maybe you can hitch a ride there."

"Right..." I quickly walk towards the driver and asked him for a lift. He luckily let's me, I hope he doesn't see the blood and scrapes from my hands and knees.

"You're going home Tweek."

"...Home...I'm...going home..." I'm finally going home, but I'll be sure to come back to save Craig. I will save Craig, that's a promise.

* * *

I finally reached my hometown. I thanked the driver as he drops me off.

"Jesus...it all looks familiar yet...different."

"Do you at least remember the way home?"

"I think so..."

"Better start walking."

"R-right..." I started walking the familiar directions I slightly remember. Once we reached a familiar house, I suddenly felt so overwhelmed. "I'm...home..."

"Well...better knock the door or something."

"Right..." I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Nothing.

I rang the doorbell again. Still nothing. I then knocked on the door.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Do you think your dad is at the hospital visiting your mom?"

"P-probably...shit...I don't...I don't remember where the hospital is...."

"Try asking around."

"Oh Jesus..." I started walking around and hope to see someone. It's still pretty early, so there's not that many people around. I soon stopped at a playground and saw a few kids around my age.

"Maybe you can ask them."

"..." When I looked at the kids, they all looked so familiar.

"...Isn't that...Nancy?"

"...."

"She's all grown up...it's been a long time since you've seen her...yet...she still has that ugly face..."

"...Why am I...seeing her as a human being?"

"You're facing your monsters, that's why. Oh...look who's also there. There's George. Heather. Max....and isn't that..."

"Bradly..." I felt my entire body tense up. I should just turn around and leave.

"...Hey...isn't that...Tweek Tweak?"

"What? No way..."

"It is...he's still twitching like when we were kids."

"Holy shit..."

The five started walking towards me and I knew I couldn't escape.

"You got to face your monsters Tweek, that's the only way." The new kid's voice said.

"Well well well, if it ain't Tweek. They finally let you out of the asylum?"

"You look like a mess...totally suits you."

"Nnnnggg....d-do you guys know where the hospital is?" I asked, I hope they can hear me, my voice was very low right now.

"Hospital? So you can get more drugged up or something?"

"N-no! I just...I want to see my m-mom..."

"Oh yeah, heard your mom got cancer," Bradly spoke. I didn't want to hear him. Out of all of them, Bradly was the one who liked hurting me the most. Next to Nancy, he's the biggest bully of them all.

"Y-yeah...my mom has cancer...s-so what? Now can you tell me where the hospital is?"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that spaz," Bradly suddenly grabs my hair and pulls it. I winced in pain and held back a shriek. I won't let them see me scared. "You shouldn't be here. You should have stayed at that mental asylum. It's the perfect place for people like you."

"We should probably call someone and have them take him away. Him being here is giving me goosebumps."

"Yeah, remember when he bit our elementary teacher's arm off? She got so messed up after we graduated."

"Shut up..." I said. Bradly pulled my hair even more.

"I heard she tried to kill herself too. Almost did it before a neighbor came and stopped her."

"Stop it..."

"Her life was never the same ever since a fucked up blonde boy bit her arm off. You should be ashamed of yourself Tweek."

"Loser."

"Spaz."

"Fuck boy."

"Little bitch."

Bradly leans in until he was close to my ear. "You should have died when that van hit you," he whispered.

Fight.

What?

Fight. You have to fight.

....

"Tweek...you have to fight your monsters if you want to get rid of this curse of yours. It's the only way. So fight. You have to fight."

"....Fuck...you..." I said.

"What was that?" Bradly growled.

I looked up, and stared at him. "Fuck. You."

Bradly raised his fist and was about to punch me, but before he could do anything, I kicked him in the balls.

"Erk..." Bradly let's go of me and falls to the ground, clutching his crotch.

"What the fuck!?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh my god!"

I stood over him, my heart was beating, my hand was shaking. This feels good.

I towered over him before I lean down and punch him in the face.

"This is for beating me up all those years!" I shouted. I punched him in the nose. "This is for taking my toys and destroying them!" I hit his right cheek. "This is for dunking my head in the toilet and locking me in the janitor's closet!" I kept punching him and making sure he couldn't try to stop me. "This is for trying to fucking kill me. This is for messing me up!" I screamed as I put my hands together and hit his face.

Bradly sputtered and coughed out blood. I got off of him and watch as he leans to his side and clutched his face and stomach. "A-are you...f-fucking crazy?" Bradly said, it sounded like he wanted to cry.

"...Yeah...I'm crazy...I'm fucking crazy!" I screamed, causing the others to take a step back and watch me in horror. "But you know what...I'd rather be crazy then be someone like you. Like all of you assholes!" I spit on Bradly's face and kicked him in the leg. "If I ever see you near me again or trying to fucking mess with me, I'll be sure to make all of your lives a living hell. Every last one of you!" I screamed.

"W-we got it..." Nancy said.

"Y-yeah...we won't...mess with you ever again..."

"U-uh huh..."

"Good. Now tell me where the fucking hospital is!" Everyone pointed towards a direction and told me where the hospital is. "Thank you...but if you gave me lousy directions on purpose, I'll find all of you and beat the shit out of you!" Nancy shrieked in fear and Max took a step back. I sighed and started walking, but before I left, I looked at Bradly. "What you fucking did was so uncalled for...you really could have killed me asshole. Why you aren't in prison is a mystery to me..."

"...."

"For now...I'll let you go...but if you ever come near me again...I'll be sure to tell the cops what you tried to do..."

"...Why didn't you before?" Bradly asked weakly.

"....Because I was scared back then...but now I'm not. Fuck you Bradly, I hope I never see you again." I finally left.

"...Dude...he beat the shit out of you..."

"He really is crazy..."

"Maybe...we shouldn't go near him..."

"...Is it me...or has Tweek actually gotten hotter?"

"Oh shut up Nancy!"

* * *

I finally reached the hospital and went in. I asked the receptionist where my mom was, but when she looks at me, she was worried.

"I'm sorry young man, but are you hurt? Maybe we should call a doctor to help you."

"J-just tell me where my mom is! I just want to see her!"

"Young man, this is a hospital, I would like for you to calm down or else we'll have to kick you out of here."

"Fuck you! I've been through hell trying to get here! Now let me see my mom before I-"

"Tweek?"

I turned around and was happy to see my dad. "Dad!"

"Sir, you know him?"

"Yes, he's my son...who's here...why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but can you help me see mom, this lady is being difficult."

"Of course. He's with me, so please let him see my wife."

"...Alright...but let a nurse at least bandage him up, he looks hurt."

"Thanks for the concern but I really-"

"Now Tweek, she's right. We don't want you to get an infection."

"Nnnnggg...fine...but make it quick!" I exclaimed.

"Well someone has become sassy now that they're home."

A nurse came and took me to a room. She helped bandage my hands, arms, and knees. I didn't realize how badly injured I was until the nurse started cleaning my wounds.

Finally, my dad came and told me I can see mom now. "Come kiddo, I'm sure your mom would love to see you."

I nodded, but before I headed inside, I looked at him. "...Huh...so you have curly brown hair...and blue eyes...I always imagined you with green eyes for some reason..." I then walked in. I can tell my dad was surprised at what I said.

When I walked inside the room, I froze when I saw a person laying in the bed.

"Tweek? Is that you?" My mom smiled at me as she slowly sat up. Her beautiful hair is gone. She looks pale. She looks a bit sickly. "Sorry for looking like this, but that's what happens when you go through chemo..."

"...No...you look beautiful mom," I smiled. I walked closer and held her. I started crying as I held my mom tightly.

"It's alright baby boy...you're home now...you're finally home..."

"I know mom...I know...I miss you...I miss you so much..." I cried out.

"I now baby, I know..."

"Congratulations Tweek, you have face another monster," new kid's voice said.

I don't care at that moment. All I care is that I can finally see my mom's beautiful face once again. I no longer see monsters.


	11. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here we are everyone, the final chapter of this story. It's been amazing writing this story, even if there were times where I had no idea what to write or if a few things felt rushed. I'm glad that this story somehow relates to most of you, and I just want to say, even if you feel sad or feel like you don't belong, I just want to say that yes, life can suck, life can even be unforgivable, but that doesn't mean you can't do something about it, that doesn't mean you can't change something to make things better for yourself.
> 
> We all have quirks, we all aren't really "normal." We all are people. We all don't have to be the same. That's what makes us unique.
> 
> Don't let others say otherwise. Don't let others put you down. Focus on those that care about you. Focus on those that loves you for you. So if you do have a personal problem or suffer from depression, then please seek help. Things will get better, and it's up to you to decide on what you want to do that'll make you happy.
> 
> Find your happiness.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the finale.
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter contains**  
>  **-Attempted suicide**  
>  **-blood**  
>  **-self harm**

This is a story about two boys.

A boy who has a broken heart and hates the world. A boy who is terrified of everything and sees monsters.

This is a story about how these two boys met.

This is a story about how these two boys fell in love with each other.

This is a story of how these two found happiness.

This is a story about Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

* * *

I was ten when I realized when I realized what death was.

I was twelve when I learned about depression.

I was fourteen when I realized I suffer from depression.

I was sixteen when I tried to kill myself the first time.

I turned seventeen when I tried to kill myself again. I tried killing myself by taking a bunch pills. That failed. I tried killing myself by cutting myself. That also failed.

This time...I'm not going to fail.

Tweek was gone, he left without me. The nurses were panicking over it. I'm actually glad he's gone, I didn't want him to see my lifeless body. I'm back in my room, I wanted to at least see the last thing that reminded me of Tweek. I looked at the picture on the wall, the picture that Tweek gave me on my birthday. I smiled at it as I took it off the wall and held it close to my chest.

I'm sorry.

I looked at Tweek's bed and smiled remembering how Tweek would comfort me when I felt sad in his bed.

I'm sorry.

I looked at the messy desk that still had Tweek's art supplies. I remember the times that Tweek would teach me to draw. I still suck at drawing.

I'm sorry.

I looked at the room. The room that Tweek and I shared. I remember all the good times we had in this room.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I felt tears falling out of my eyes as I grip on the drawing tightly, the edges teared a bit. I'm sorry Tweek, I'm so sorry for being pathetic. I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm so sorry for being a fucking asshole to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

I love you Tweek. I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you soon.

I hear sirens outside and rushing footsteps in the hallway. I hear the nurses screaming and shouting. I hear kids crying and asking what's going on. I also hear a few kids cheering in joy, saying they were finally going to get out of this hellhole.

I didn't care about any of this shit. All I know that this was my last opportunity. This is my chance to finally do it.

I fold up the drawing and put it in my pocket. I then open the door and ignored the screaming adults running around and the confused kids standing in the hallway. I started heading towards my therapist's office.

If I recall, he had a gun hidden in his desk.

* * *

It's been so long since I've seen actual human faces. It's been so so long. I wanted to cry in joy, I wanted to scream and shout. I even wanted to climb the tallest mountain in the world and yell out that the curse was finally broken.

However, that isn't important right now. What's important is that I'm in my dad's car and we're driving to Happy Hills with the police cars in front of us. We're going to save Craig. No matter what, we're saving Craig.

"Thanks again for picking us up Tweek," Clyde said.

"I-I should be thanking you! You guys were the one that were able to get the cops!" I said.

"Well...you should be thanking Token since he was able to get the cops. I envy you rich guys," Clyde said.

"Okay one, being rich had nothing to do with it, and two, I had to come up with something since you kept crying the entire time."

"They were hurting Craig!" Clyde cried out.

"I-I-I still don't know h-how you managed to f-find us T-Tweek," Jimmy said.

"It was my mom's idea, she managed to help me find you guys on Instagram and Twitter," I said.

"Well now that we're all together, let's get these assholes and save all those kids," Kyle said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Um Mr. Tweak, do you think you can drive a little faster here?" Stan said.

"Sorry kids, but as a parent, I must make sure none of you get hurt while in the car. Car are very dangerous you know."

"But we're following the police," Stan said.

"Even with the police's escort, I'm not risking any of your lives."

"...Please dad," I begged.

"...Well...for you...I guess I can make an exception...just fasten all of your seat belts boys."

I smiled and made sure to fasten my seat belt tightly. My dad smiled and then he stepped on the peddle.

"Sweet Jesus!" I screamed. Everyone started screaming as we started making our way to Happy Hills very quickly.

"Hold on boys, this'll be a bumpy and fast ride!"

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

"It's over...it's fucking over..."

"Oh god...I can't go to jail! I have a cat at home!"

"Fuck fuck fuck! I knew this was a fucking bad idea! Screw paying rent! It'll take me years to get out of prison!"

I ignored all the screaming nurses and doctors and continued walking.

"What's going on?"

"Are we going to die!?"

"No no, the police are here! We're saved!"

"Yay!"

I kept walking. I don't care anymore. I kept walking and walking.

"Craig?"

I stopped and looked at the person in front of me. Thomas.

"Where are you going? Didn't you hear that...shit...that the police are here?"

"...Yeah...I heard," I said.

"W-well aren't you going outside? No one's...fuck...stopping us," Thomas said.

"...I just...I want to do something first."

"...Are you alright?"

Am I alright? I hate it when people ask me that. It makes me feel even worse about myself. I fucking hate it. "I'm alright...just...I got to do something..."

"...Okay man...just...just be sure to come outside when you're done," Thomas said.

I won't. I'm sorry Thomas, but I won't be able to do that. "Okay." I watched Thomas leave. Once he was out of view, I kept walking to my therapist's office.

I was surprised to see the man before me holding the gun to his head.

"...What are you doing?"

"Craig...I'm an old man...I won't make it in prison..."

"..." I didn't care.

"Funny...a patient who suffers with depression is the one to see me kill myself...are you going to stop me?"

"...Not really...I don't care..." I said. Honestly...I do want to stop him.

"My...that hypnosis method I used on you really worked...you're not even going to try to stop me..."

"...Why should I? I'm going to do the same thing anyways..."

"....You know Craig...I feel like I should give you one last therapy session...before we end this once and for all..."

"Do we even have time for that shit? The police are outside you know..."

"I know...but this'll be quick."

If it means halting him from killing himself for a bit, then fine. "Alright...make it quick..."

"...I feel like with kids your age, you go through a lot of stress."

"Wow, how you figured that out Einstein?" I rolled my eyes.

"Let me finish...what I mean is...kids like you go through a lot...most of you can probably conquer your fears, while the rest...they just can't do anything."

"...."

"From what I can tell...kids suffer from a lot of things. Whether it's from abusive adults, neglect, anxiety, stress, anything that causes your mood to change."

"....You point here?"

"What I'm saying is...suicide doesn't have to be the answer here. Like most problems, there is more than one answer. Suicide is just the easiest one you found. Deep down...kids like you don't really want to die. Deep down, you just want someone to tell you that there's another way. Deep down...we're all afraid to die...."

"...I'm not...I'm ready..." I lied.

My doctor looks at me for a bit before sighing. He stands up and walks towards me. He hands me the gun.

"Do whatever Craig. I'm not going to stop you. I'm no longer going to be a doctor after this...just...I hope you take my words to heart. I hope you realized that there is another way...you don't have to pick this path...you don't have to wait for the real answer to come for you."

"...I thought you were going to kill myself."

"Talked myself out of it...maybe you should try that if you're too afraid to do it yourself."

"...." I didn't look back. I didn't look at him. I kept looking at the gun in my hand.

I hear the door close behind me. I let out the breath I was holding. My hands started shaking as I raised the gun to my head. I closed my eyes.

I decided to count to a hundred.

* * *

I watched happily as the police officers started arresting all of the nurses and doctors. All the kids were now waiting for their parents to come pick them up. I walked towards the front and waited to see the one person I mostly came here for.

"Nnnggg...w-where is he?" I muttered. I stand on my tip toes and tried to see him. I looked around and hope to see the familiar blue chullo hat he always wears. Where's Craig? Why isn't he coming out?

"Tweek, you see Craig yet?" Clyde asked.

"N-no...not yet...w-where is he?"

"...Craig is still not...shit...here?"

I turned around and saw Thomas. Huh...he looks nicer as a human. I feel bad for imagining him as a monster. I also feel bad for being a total ass towards him.

"Thomas...um...have you seen Craig?"

"...I...I walked past him earlier in the hallway...he said he wanted to....fuck...do something."

"Huh?" What on earth would Craig be doing?"

"...Honestly...he looked...weird..." Thomas said.

Weird...he looked...weird?

"I have a bad feeling..." the new kid's voice said.

Me too...

I ran towards the building.

"Tweek!"

I kept running and running inside. I first went to our room. He's not there. I went to the art room. He's not there. I went to the lounge. He's not there. I went to the cafeteria. He's not there.

"Calm down Tweek...y-you got to calm down...w-where could he be?"

"Try checking the therapist office..."

"Therapist...office...why would he..." I didn't bother to finish, I started running to the office. Once I open the door, I paled when I saw Craig standing in the middle of the room with a gun to his head. "Craig!"

* * *

Tweek stood in front of Craig with a shocked look on his face. Craig opened his eyes and was surprised to see Tweek standing before him.

"...Tweek..." Craig whispered.

Tweek didn't bother saying anything, he ran towards Craig and tried to pull the gun out of Craig's hand. "Craig! Let go!"

"N-no...stop it before you get hurt!"

"I get hurt!? You're going to fucking shoot your brains out!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Well I care you asshole!" Tweek screamed. Tweek finally managed to grab the gun out of Craig's hand and toss it to the ground.

Craig looks at it and tried to grab it, but Tweek managed to pin him down to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"No! I won't let you die!"

"Why not? No one will fucking care if I'm gone!"

"Of course someone will care! Your family will care, your friends...I'll care!"

"...Why do you care about me anyways? I'm just a waste of a human being...I can't...I can't even think straight! I don't even know what I want to do with my life...I don't even know what I want...I don't even know why I'm this depressed..."

"Because someone hurt you!"

Craig froze. He finally stopped struggling in Tweek's arms. "...What?"

"Someone hurt you right? Someone did something really bad to you...well guess what...someone hurt me too...but I don't let it bring me down...and you got to not let it bring you down as well!"

"...How...how Tweek?"

"...You got to let someone in. You got to trust someone to help you. You got to let someone heal your wounds..."

"....Who...who did you let in?"

"...My mom...my dad...and...and you...you helped me the most. I'm not even scared of monsters anymore because of you...hell...I don't even see monsters anymore! I'm finally better...because of you...because you made me feel like I'm normal...you made me feel like I can be myself without fearing of judgement!"

"...."

"Please Craig...please...out of everything we went through together...please don't leave me...I want to create more memories with you...I want to hug you...I want to kiss you...I just...I want to be with you forever!"

"...Everything ends one day Tweek..."

"I know...I know...but...but at least we can make it worth while with the time we spend together. So please...please don't end it now...don't end the life we created together...please..."

"....Tweek..."

"You promised me Craig...you promised we would get out of here together...and well...I came back to get you...so please...please...please," Tweek continued sobbing into Craig's back as Craig tried to sink in everything Tweek has told him. Craig felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He looks at the gun and then back at Tweek.

Craig didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with Tweek.

"Tweek...please help me...please...I don't...I don't want to feel like this anymore..." Craig cried out as he hugs the boy.

Tweek holds Craig tightly in his arms and nods. "I promise...I promise we'll get through this together. I promise..."

The two boys continued to cry as they sat on the ground, holding each other.

The two were finally free from Happy Hills after that.

* * *

Tweek waited patiently outside the grey building. He looks at his watch a couple of times and was fidgeting a bit. Finally, a boy wearing a blue chullo hat steps out of the building and walks towards the blonde boy.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know, I would have come pick you up," Craig sighed.

"J-just want to make sure you were alright...and also because this is our first r-real date and I...I was a bit too excited..."

"...Me too," Craig blushed.

Tweek blushed as well and grabs Craig's hand. "H-how was therapy?"

"Normal like usual, they did prescribe me this new anti-depressant, they said it works very well for kids my age," Craig said.

"T-that's good," Tweek said.

"What about you? Haven't seen monster faces in awhile?"

"N-no...but I'm still getting nightmares sometimes, but it's something I can handle," Tweek smiled.

"Hm...want me to stay over tonight?"

"I-I would l-like that," Tweek blushed even harder.

"So, you and your family finally settled in?"

"Y-yeah...there's still a few boxes, but they're mainly for my dad's new coffee shop here."

"...I'm glad you're moving here," Craig said.

"M-me too," Tweek smiled.

"How's your mom?"

"She's getting better, my dad did buy her a custom wig, so she looks like how she used to be...but honestly...I think she looks pretty either way," Tweek smiled.

"Mama's boy," Craig snorted.

"Shut up, I still remember seeing you crying into your mom's arms when we got out of Happy Hills," Tweek smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that fucked up place. Worst health care center ever," Craig said.

"Just be glad it's closed down and all the kids are now getting proper treatment again," Tweek said.

"Yeah, I did hear Thomas is getting better with his Tourette Syndrome," Craig said.

"Oh...that's...nice..." Tweek said.

"You still jealous of him?"

"N-no...we're friends now...it's just...I kinda wish you spend a bit more time with me...I-I am your b-boyfriend after all," Tweek blushed.

"...Cute," Craig sighed before he leans in and kisses Tweek on the lips.

"Gah! N-not in public where everyone can see us!"

"But you're just so gosh darn cute, I couldn't help myself," Craig smirked.

"Nnnggg...I-I'll fucking punch you if you tease me like that again!"

"Okay okay, I'll stop," Craig sighed.

"G-good..."

"Guess that means I'll stop kissing you all together. It's a shame too, I really like kissing you, guess that's over with."

"Huh? W-wait...I didn't mean you have to stop...wait...nnnnggg! Don't tease me like that you asshole!"

Craig laughs and holds Tweek's hand. "I'm sorry. Come on, we better get to the theaters before we're late."

"R-right!" Tweek smiled, he tightens his hold on Craig's hand.

This is a story about two boys. This is a story about Craig and Tweek. This is a story of how these two fell in love with each other.

This is a story about how they found their happiness.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. It means a lot that you all enjoyed this story. It's sad that it's now completed and done with, but I hope you all enjoyed the story and how it all went.
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy my other work and more to come.


End file.
